la tortura loud
by CHARActer7
Summary: Sumario (resumen): hmm…oh tú, si ¡tú! ¿Qué haces? ¿Eh? ¿Viendo que leer? ¡Pues no busques más! ¡Entra! ¡Entra! Si te preguntas porque te invito es porque no querrás perderte el show! Si tú quieres puedo hacer que mis "títeres" ¡hagan lo que tú quieras! ¿Disculpa? Que de que trata?…oh no…no puedo decirte…tienes que pasar por un asiento para poder saber…
1. capitulo uno preparaciones

Primer cap.…preparaciones…

 **¡Hola a todo el público conocedor y fino!**

" **gritos desde el público mecánico"**

 **¡Los he invitado a este escenario que yo mismo construí para poder darle la oportunidad (y también a ustedes) de ajustar cuentas por todo lo que ese circo que se hacen llamar "familia" Le ha hecho al pobre peliblanco!**

 **("gritos masivos desde el público seguido de cartelones diciendo "¡MUERTE A LOS MONSTRUOS!"")**

 **(Oh… ¡no! ¿Nadie va a morir aquí…bueno al menos no tan rápido verdad? ¡¿Acaso no quieren verlos sufrir primero por sus estupideces y errores?!)**

 **("gritos masivos desde el público mecanizado")**

 **(¡ESO QUERIA OIR!)**

 **(Bueno… ¿tengo que ir por alguien primero de acuerdo?)**

 **("grillos en la distancia…")**

 **(¡Oh por favor! ¡No tardo!)**

(Mientras tanto en la casa loud…)

" **yo": es la última vez que introduzco una historia nueva sin el plato principal…rayos…**

(¡TOC! ¡TOC!)

Entonces me abren la puerta…por supuesto tenía que ser ella.

"¿quién eres?" me pregunta lori…la mayor.

" **yo": hola querida lori me llamo…uh… (Diablos…no sé qué nombre ponerme…a espera ¡que torpe soy!) me llamo CHARA…CHARActer7…estoy buscando a tu hermano…podría pasar?**

"hmm…y dime…"chara" ¿qué quieres con él?"

 **CHARA: quiero conversar con él y ofrecerle un trato… ¿me dejas pasar?**

"…hmm…supongo que al juzgar por tu apariencia… ¿eres uno de sus amigos verdad?

 **CHARA: ¡eso es correcto! (qué bueno que cambie de forma a un niño de 12 años…heh que bueno es ser dios en una historia ¡jajá!)**

"bueno… ¡está bien pero hay una regla en esta casa…!"

 **CHARA: si, si no entrar jamás a tu habitación, ¡necesito hablar con él ya!**

Entonces me fui como un rayo hacia su habitación…y como tengo omnipresencia en todos lados (por obvias razones) pude observar que lori decía…"¿cómo diablos sabía que tenía esa regla?

Obviamente decidí ignorarla…y ¡wow! ¡Me sorprende el grado de caos que hay en esta casa!

 **CHARA: Bueno… eso hace que me den ganas de devastarlos a todos…menos a cierto peliblanco…**

Entonces toco a su puerta antes de pasar… (Yo si quiero respetar su privacidad.)

Escucho un quejido y me pregunta desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"¿quién es? Si eres tu lori, ¡déjame en paz!"

Me pongo nervioso y a la vez me pongo furioso por esas palabras… ¡ENSERIO QUE LOS ARE SUFRIR!

 **CHARA: hola…lincoln… ¿podrías dejarme pasar?**

Espero un momento y oigo pasos…wow enserio que se escucha todo en esta casa.

"uh… ¿hola? ¿Quién eres?" me pregunta el joven y atormentado lincoln…

 **CHARA: yo solo soy alguien que te viene a ofrecer un trato…muy valioso y especial pero…no puedo ejecutarlo sin ti.**

"hmm… ¿qué clase de trato?" me pregunta.

 **CHARA: ¿me alegro que preguntes pero primero…me dejas entrar? Entenderé si no quieres que entre.**

"…dame un segundo…" entonces (sin que él lo supiera) yo lo veía como se ponía sus ropas características ya que él estaba haciendo sus hobbies favoritos…leer comics en ropa interior y ser un niño de 11.

"bueno pasa" me dijo…y no pudo evitar observar mi aspecto tan…joven

"y… ¿qué vienes a ofrecerme?" él estaba muy confundido

 **CHARA: bueno lincoln…esto es muy complicado de explicar pero solo te diré lo que te ofrezco y lo demás a su tiempo… ¿quieres venganza contra tus hermanas? ¿Quieres vengarte de todas esas veces en las que te has sacrificado por ellas y te dieron la espalda cuando no les correspondías?**

 **¿Quieres el control sobre ellas como ellas siempre te controlan a ti?**

 **¿Dime lincoln…quieres que te ayude a cumplir eso?**

…lincoln estaba con una cara de "qué diablos le pasa a esta persona" y no lo culpo.

"uhh… ¿sí? ¡Digo! ¡No! Digo AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"¿¡COMO PIENSAS CUMPLIR ESO!?"

 **CHARA: digamos…que no soy quien aparento… ¡pero! ¡No quiero cambiar tampoco así que solo are esto!**

Entonces hago un chasqueo de dedos y de repente…

(POOF!)

Aparecemos en la sala.

"… ¿¡PERO QUE!?" lincoln entonces creía que estaba loco… ¡pero lo devolví a la realidad con una bofetada!

(SMACK!)

"OUCH! ¿¡Y ESO PORQUE!?"

 **CHARA: porque quiero que decidas pronto…tengo algunas cosas que hacer y necesito que me digas una respuesta satisfactoria ¿entiendes?**

"…"

"¡prueba que eres más de lo que aparentas!" me desafiaba a hacerlo creer que yo era un ser mítico…jajá.

 **CHARA: ok… ok ¿qué quieres que haga? Ya que no fue suficiente que te trajera aquí…espera… ¡tengo una idea y con eso me creerás!**

Entonces chasqueo mis dedos y aparezco a todas las hermanas loud en la sala…y todas se miraban entre si…muy confundidas.

"¿dónde está saltos?"

"¡exijo saber quien rayos me saco en medio de mi experimento para curar el cáncer!"

"¡oigan! ¿¡Y mis tiaras!?"

"(suspiro) creo que mis poderes de teletransportación requieren ajustes…"

"wow! Estaba en mi habitación y de repente… ¿me trajeron aquí? ¿Cómo lo hicieron chicos?"

"¿es esto una broma? ¡Porque es muy buena!"

"¿¡yo estaba recreando con mi guitarra una nueva canción… y de repente estoy aquí!?

"¡¿Y MI BALON DE FUTBOL?!"

"esto literalmente es extraño… ¿quién eres?"

"¿popo?"

Todas entonces me miraban…y yo internamente me reía de su ignorancia.

 **CHARA: yo no soy nadie en especial…solo vengo con un mensaje de mi parte a ustedes… ¿¡QUIEN QUIERE BATAZOS!?**

 **Entonces de la nada saco un bate de béisbol y golpeo de forma excesiva a cada loud excepto a lincoln y a lily…**

 **Y creo que me excedí de fuerza porque estaban todas en el piso y sin reaccionar…y con algo de sangre…**

 **CHARA: ¡ups! ¡Creo que me pase! Déjame arreglarlo.**

 **Entonces saco dos dispositivos de mi "bolsillo", un neuralizador (seeeeee) y un arma de vida.**

 **Y entonces les disparo a todos con la arma de vida y… ¡puf! ¡Funciono y todas estaban de vuelta!**

 **Pero muy furiosas, me veían con miradas asesinas.**

"¿¡QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?!" me gritaron todas pero yo proseguí con el siguiente plan

 **CHARA: lincoln colócate estos por favor.**

 **Entonces le di un par de lentes oscuros especiales…y les dispare el neuralizador a todas…**

 **CHARA: gracias louds por participar en este ejercicio de confianza ahora pueden ir a sus habitaciones… ¡gracias!**

 **Todas me echaban un ojo mientras se iban…**

 **CHARA: y dime lincoln… ¿qué dices?**

"…uhh…"

"¿me das tiempo para pensarlo?"

 **CHARA: … te doy un día para pensarlo (un capitulo) si decides que si…llámame con este número ok?**

 **Entonces le doy un número especial codificado y un celular especial**

 **CHARA: no vayas a olvidar el acuerdo ¿ok?**

 **Entonces con un chasqueo de dedos…me fui…**

"…pero…QUE DIAB-"

 **(Y aquí termina el primer épico episodio tipo one shot de la tortura loud!)**

 **(Quiero que sean sinceros conmigo… ¿les gusto? Porque si fue así no teman tengo una idea que nos beneficiara a todos…bueno como ya observaron esta historia es muuuuuuuuuuuuuy diferente a lo que yo acostumbro a escribir pero esto es muy GRACIOSISIMO! JAJAJAJA!)**

 **(Bueno quiero que hagan esto…déjeme reviews y yo los leeré los reviews serán "ordenes" para las louds y las más originales las publicare en el siguiente cap. de la tortura loud (por supuesto que pondré los nombres de quienes ofrecieron las ideas) las ideas pueden incluir a cada miembro loud (excluyendo a lincoln obviamente) y pueden ser de lo que sea que imaginen, cosas extrañas, incestuosas, peligrosas, muy asquerosas y bueno… ¡el límite es su imaginación!)**

 **(Pero si quieren justicia sobre todos incluyendo a lincoln pues are mi mejor esfuerzo para poder cumplirlo.)**

 **(También pueden ser competencias o encuentros con otros personajes de otras series y universos alternativos… ¿pero comencemos con las más simples no creen?)**

 **(Bueno esto sería todo…por favor dejen reviews…si aparecen al menos 5 reviews continuare esta locura si aparecen menos…eso quiere decir que quizás y no fue una gran idea…)**

 **(¡Bueno me voy! ¡CHARActer7 fuera!)**


	2. actualizacion y un regalo

Actualización rápida…y ¡sorpresa!

 **(¡Hola a todos! Quiero decirles y aclararles unas pequeñas cosas antes de poder subir un capitulo que no deje en claro antes así que…)**

 **1: Solo voy a aceptar una sugerencia POR lector/escritor/comentarista ok? (mas especifico…no aceptare más de 3 ideas por el mismo lector/escritor/comentarista ¿entendido? A menos que me tenga paciencia y los ponga en los siguientes caps.)**

 **2: ¡Recuerden bien! ¡Se vale literalmente todo así que no esperen menos de mí y saquen todo lo que quieran sugerir! ¡Mientras más original MEJOR!**

 **3: no me pregunten si habrá "loudcest, violencia, crimen etc…" TODO PODRA SER POSIBLE AQUÍ (inserte risa malévola)**

 **4: ¡Si quieren una idea sobre universos alternativos se puede hacer realidad PERO! Tardare en centrarme en los personajes un poco ok? Para que me tengan paciencia…**

 **5:…y es lo más importante de todo…y eso ¡ES!**

 **(Beep! beep!)**

 **(¡Oh denme un segundo!)**

 **(¡Click!)**

 **Alo? ¡CHARActer7 aquí!**

"uhh…quiero intentarlo…vas a venir por mi o…" decía un lincoln nervioso y emocionado por la otra línea.

 **(¡Lincoln! ¿¡Entonces aceptaste!?)**

 **(¡Muy bien no te preocupes! Yo te traeré mañana aquí ok? Tú solo ve a dormir o a leer comics… ¡porque mañana te toca una sesión especial de hermano y hermanas muy "lindo"!)**

"ok chara… ¡gracias!"

(¡Click!)

 **(¡Bueno amigos! ¡Es oficial! ¡El primer cap. saldrá mañana! Con 8 reviews! ¡Siiiiii viva la violencia!...)**

 **(…uh…esto es incómodo je je…)**

 **(Bueno espero ver más ideas retorcidas… ¡hasta luego!)**


	3. capitulo dos: ¡el show comienza!

**(DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de the loud house así como sus respectivos fanfiction y uas (universos alternativos) no me pertenecen, yo solo los usare como entretenimiento y también compartiré el crédito con cada uno de ellos si es necesario…gracias por leer…)**

 **(DISCLAIMER 2: leyendo estas palabras estas accediendo a leer algo que es totalmente justo e inofensivo para todos)**

 **(DISCLAIMER FINAL: ¡no me culpen si salen traumados por eso es de rango m!)**

 **(Aplausos del poco público)**

 **CHARA: ¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a LA TORTURA LOUD!**

 **(Más aplausos del público)**

 **CHARA: ¡Muy bien! ¡Quiero ver ese ánimo aquí! ¿¡Quieeeeen quiereeee verlassss sufriiiiiiir!?**

 **(Todos en el publico gritan en unísono "¡NOSOTROS!")**

 **¡Muy bien!**

 **(Chasqueo)**

 **(POOF!)**

 **Y aquí…está el pobre lincoln loud!**

 **(Aplausos del público)**

"Uh… ¿hola? ¿Qué tal?"

 **CHARA (o el presentador como quieran): hola…uh lincoln, este es un regalito especial diseñado para ti de mi parte y de todos los que te siguen, admiran y aman.**

Entonces pongo en sus manos un teléfono.

"¿…un teléfono?"  
 **C: ¡sí! Pero eso sirve para leer los reviews para que tu decidas que quieras hacer contra… ¡REDOBLES DE TAMBOR POR FAVOR!**

 **(Redobles improvisados)**

 **C: ¡ELLAS!**

 **Entonces una prisión de cristal impenetrable emerge del piso con todas las hermanas loud encerradas.**

" **¡SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ!"**

 **C: ¡nope no lo aremos! ¿¡Cierto PUBLICO!?**

 **(Muchos abucheos seguidos de maldiciones y botellas lanzadas contra la prisión de vidrio.)**

"¿uh…chara? ¿Porque ellas están en esa uhh…?"

 **C: prisión de cristal…es porque todos en el publico incluyéndome queremos y… ¡EXIGIMOS VENGANZA CONTRA ESAS ARPIAS QUE SE HACEN LLAMAR HERMANAS!**

"¿¡A QUIENES LES DICES ARPIAS LUNATICO!?" decían las loud mientras golpeaban el vidrio sin ningún efecto.

 **C: bueno lincoln el público desea que empieces con la fiesta así que… ¡DIME TU PRIMER PETICION Y EL NOMBRE DEL QUE QUIERE HACER JUSTICIA!**

 **Lincoln se quedaba pensativo y leía cada "petición" pero escogió una rápidamente…**

"Bueno…creo que empezare por este" entonces me pasa el teléfono con su decisión.

 **C: este es categoría "castigo leve…" ¿seguro?**

"supongo que hay que iniciar lento y tranquilo ¿no?" decía lincoln con una risa sana.

 **C: bien no discutiré…review por:** **Hp23r petición…:** **bueno** **que tal si haces que cada hermana no tenga su "talento" y en cambio Lincoln es el que los tenga para que ellas sientan como a veces se siente Lincoln ósea sin nada.**

 **Entonces toma esto lincoln.**

 **Le obsequio un succionador de talentos Mark 2.**

 **Entra y quítales lo que las hace "¡especiales!"**

"Muy bien…"

 **C: ¡no te preocupes! Si intentan algo… ¡les daré algo que lamentar!**

 **Entonces lincoln iba hacia la prisión de vidrio y una puerta se abrió…entonces el Mark 2 se activó succionando las habilidades de cada miembro…**

"¡ESTO LITERALMENTE DUELE!"

"¡PAREN ESTA LOCURA O SI NO ME VENGARE DE FORMA LETAL!"

"¡NO! ¡NO ME QUITEN LO UNICO QUE ME DIFERENCIA!

 **C: ¡oh vamos! ¡No me digan que enserio creían que no habría dolor!**

 **(VROOOOOOM…/succión terminada…transfiriendo habilidades…/)**

"¡Wow! ¿¡Pero que es…esto que siento!?"

Entonces lincoln logro ganar las mejores cualidades de sus hermanas…la inteligencia y tolerancia (lisa) la destreza y habilidades de barro e ingeniería (lana) el equilibrio y belleza (lola) el entendimiento del mundo oscuro y teleportacion (lucy) la energía y condición física (lynn) el poder de la risa e ingenio (luan) la pasión y habilidad musical (luna) la inocencia y perfeccionismo (leni) y finalmente el liderazgo y sentido del deber (lori).

 **C: ¿dime lincoln cómo te sientes?**

"Me siento…con mucha…energía…y también siento… ¡muchas ganas de hacer cosas inimaginables!"

Entonces lincoln con su nueva fuerza e inteligencia estaba creando un extraño artefacto que ni siquiera yo conozco…

"¿qué está haciendo?" se preguntaban las hermanas mientras se sentían inútiles... ah el karma es una perra…

"¡listo!" entonces era una maquina multipropósito…

 **C: ¿qué hace?**

"¡hace helados y batidos…los más deliciosos helados y batidos en el universo!"

 **C: ¡wow! ¿Enserio?  
** "¡y eso no es todo!"

Entonces lincoln jalo una palanca activando un portal…hacia quien sabe dónde.

 **C: HMM… ¿eso quiere decir que leíste la segunda petición y tú mismo quisiste hacerlo verdad?**

"con mi nuevo conocimiento lo quise intentar para ver si es cierto que existe la teoría del multiverso." Decía lincoln mientras hacía anotaciones al estilo de lisa.

"¡OYE! ¡ESA ERA MI IDEA! ¡CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ TENDRE MI VENGANZA!" decía lisa mientras golpeaba el vidrio.

 **C: ah…pobre, que tal si cierras la boca con… ¡esto!**

 **Entonces**

 **(ZAP!)**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Todas recibieron una descarga potente de 50 watts.

 **C: sigan molestando y lo aumentare al doble…y ahora…review por** **Gens Lawton, petición…**

 **Haz que los Lincolns de "Sangre de Hermanos" por MontanaHatsune92 y "La Purga Loud" por Banghg ajusten las enormes cuentas que tienen con sus hermanas de mierda, ósea que hagan cualquier cosa por más enferma, sexual, retorcida o violenta con sus "queridas hermanitas".**

 **C: lincoln ¿me prestas tu maquina un momento?**

"Ok!"

Entonces metí las coordenadas de una de las realidades alternas…y ¡puff!

UALP (universo alternativo lincoln de la purga): ¿¡uh!?... ¿¡donde estoy!? Creí que…me estaban persiguiendo unos asesinos…espera…hoy era el día de la ¿purga…no?

 **C: perdóname por sacarte de tu ciudad maldita pero necesitamos que nos ayudes a cumplir algo…oh y te presento a lincoln.**

UALP: ¿a quién?

Lp (lincoln presente): ¡hola!

UALP: ¡wow! ¡Uhh…hola!

Lp: ¿oye quieres vengarte de tus hermanas?

UALP:…si y mucho…pero no tengo la oportunidad…

 **C: ¿quizás y si miras hacia allá?**

 **Entonces le señale la cárcel de vidrio al lincoln de la purga.**

 **En el mismo momento en que vio la jaula inmediatamente se tornó rojo.**

UALP: ¿¡USTEDES!? ¿¡COMO PUDIERON HACERME ESO!?

"¿Uh…que te hicimos?" preguntaba lynn.

UALP:… ¿me prestas una pistola, un bate, una motosierra, una daga y unos explosivos?"

 **C: todos tuyos lincoln de la purga ¡DIVIERTETE!**

 **Entonces lincoln de la purga se dirigía hacia la prisión de cristal con las armas y las chicas estaban más que absolutamente aterrorizadas…pero lincoln del presente también…**

 **C: ¿qué te ocurre lincoln? Pareces pálido.**

"yo…nunca creí que…esto llegara a escalar tan rápido en violencia…"

 **C: ntp lincoln, tengo el arma para revivirlas en caso de que mueran… ¿recuerdas?**

"¡oh cierto! Entonces…está bien."

 **Entonces lincoln de la purga estaba dentro junto con las chicas…y**

 **(SLASH!)**

 **Con cortes rápidos las dejo a todas inmovilizadas…**

"¡DEMONIOS! ¡SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ!" decían luan y lynn mientras lincoln de la purga se acercaba lentamente con una mirada asesina.

"AHHHHHH!"

Entonces las golpeo con el bate a ambas y entonces procedió a hacer lo mismo con todas…sin siquiera dejar de sonreír.

UALP: ¡ESTO LES SUCEDE POR DEJARME A MEDIO MORIR EN UNA CIUDAD LLENA DE LOCOS!

"¡PERO NO TENEMOS IDEA DE QUE HABLAS!" decían luna y lucy mientras trataban de cubrirse de los bateos de lincoln de la purga.

UALP: ¡JE! ¡JE! ¡JE! ¡AHORA TOMEN ESTO ENFERMAS!

Entonces procedió a usar la motosierra y BUM!

La cabeza de lucy salió desprendida…y las demás veían como su hermanita gótica era asesinada por un lincoln que no conocían.

"¡LUCY!" grito lynn mientras se arrastraba por ella pero.

(VROOOOOOM! SLASH!)

¡Lincoln de la purga se interpuso y le corto las piernas!

"AHHHH!"

UALP: no te preocupes te reservare para el final lynn…

Entonces procedió con la motosierra a desmembrar al resto de las hermanas de forma lenta y dolorosa mientras yo, lincoln y el público comíamos palomitas, helados y disfrutábamos el show.

"oye chara…no crees que lily podría salir… ¿espantada o traumada por todo esto?"

 **C: ntp tengo muchos neuralizadores para ayudarla a dormir…**

 **Mientras decía eso yo la tenía en mis manos…meciéndola de forma tranquila.**

"wow…para ser alguien así…no sabía que tenías un lado cariñoso.

 **C: si…tenía ese lado…pero…ya no.**

Mientras terminábamos la conversación, lincoln de la purga había acabado con cada una de las hermanas a pistola limpia…salvo lynn.

"¡LINCOLN! ¡TEN PIEDAD! ¡NO ME MATES!"

UALP: ¡ja! Nadie tiene piedad de dónde vengo…hermana…

Entonces lincoln se abalanzó sobre lynn y la empezó a apuñalar con la daga que tenía mientras lynn sufría de un dolor horroroso…

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Mucha sangre y cabezas habían en el suelo…

UALP: bueno…espero que cambien porque si no…

Entonces lincoln de la purga encendió todos los explosivos y dejo a lynn tirada junto a todos los cadáveres a los explosivos…

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Y entonces (BOOOOOOOM!)

"¡wow! ¡Que asombrosa explosión!"

 **C: ¡sí! ¡Es cierto! ¡Mira! ¡Las vísceras!**

UALP: bueno amigos…gracias…necesitaba vaciar mi alma…uff…podrás uhh…tu sabes…

 **C: ¡si no te preocupes ahora debes de irte! ¡O si no las dimensiones se empezaran a desquebrajar!**

UALP: muy bien… ¡adiós!

Entonces lincoln de la purga se fue…

"wow…y chara… ¿entonces qué sigue?

 **C: obvio… ¡traeré al lincoln de la dimensión de sangre de hermanos!**

 **Entonces introduzco coordenadas de la dimensión y entonces… (POOF)**

DSHL (dimensión alternativa sangre de hermanos lincoln): ¿…uh…? ¿Que?

DSHL: ugh…no puede ser…ni siquiera puedo hacerme un sándwich sin que…

"¡hola lincoln!"

DSHL:…quien… ¿¡ERES?! ¿¡DONDE ESTOY!? ¿¡DONDE ESTA MI SANDWICH DE CREMA DE MANI Y MERMELADA?!

 **C: ¡Whoa! ¡Tranquilo lincoln! ¡Toma aquí esta! Te lo traje antes de que te fueras de tu dimensión je je…**

DSHL: oh…gracias y… ¿quién eres tú y dónde estoy?

 **C: pues soy un ser extra dimensional (mentí pero se puede hacer todo en un fanfiction… ¿o me equivoco?) que les está dando la oportunidad a los seguidores de ustedes, yo y a ustedes mismos a ¡vengarse de ellas!**

 **Entonces señalo la cárcel de cristal…**

DSHL:…es eso… ¿carne?

 **C: oops! Olvide limpiar el desastre del lincoln de la dimensión de la purga… ¡je! ¡Je!**

 **Entonces junte de inmediato los restos de las louds y les disparo a todas con la arma de vida…**

 **Y ¡regresan!**

 **Pero todas lucían pálidas…**

"…"

 **C: ¡oigan! ¿Acaso tienen algún comentario sobre la petición anterior chicas?**

"…"

"…púdrete…" decía lynn mientras las demás estaban en un estado de shock.

 **C: ¡Me alegra oír eso! ¡Oye lincoln de la dimensión sangre de hermanos!**

DSHL: ¿qué?

 **C: ¿quisieras vengarte de ellas por los eventos con el traje de ardilla?**

DSHL: …hmm como lo pongo en palabras que todos entiendan… **¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

 **C: ¡entonces adelante! ¡Si requieres de algún equipamiento especial solo dímelo!**

DSHL: pues…quiero…

… ugh! No sé de qué forma quisiera vengarme…

 **C: ¿te doy sugerencias? Porque tengo un par de ideas para que puedas vengarte.**

DSHL: ¡no! ¿Creo que ya lo tengo…podrías prestarme una granada congelante y un bate?

 **C: ¡tus deseos son órdenes!**

Entonces en sus manos aterrizaron 9 granadas criogénicas y un bate tipo negan (bate de púas)

DSHL: estas granadas representan la frialdad con la que me trataron… ¡y el bate representa mi ira incontrolable!

"lincoln procede hacia la habitación y has lo que tengas que hacer"

DSHL: con mucho gusto…lincoln.

 **Entonces activo cada granada y las lanzo hacia cada hermana de forma precisa, y todas miraban con horror como se congelaban de pies a cabeza con esos niveles de frialdad.**

"¡no! ¡Vamos a morir de nuevo!"

"¡soy demasiado bella para morir!"

 **C: ¡DEJEN DE LLORAR! ¡Acepten su destino louds! ¿¡Además como pueden sentir algo si no sentían remordimiento ni preocupaciones por su pobre hermano!?**

Entonces se quedaron congeladas como paletas…

 **(Ovaciones del público con cartelones que decían "¡GOLPEALAS!" "¡SIN PIEDAD!")**

DSHL: ¿bueno…quizás y me pase un poco…A QUIEN DEMONIOS ENGAÑO?

¡MUERAN!

(Música relajante se escucha desde las gradas)

Entonces el lincoln de sangre de hermanos estaba golpeando en cámara lenta a sus hermanas de forma brutal…con cada golpe que daba, rompía los huesos de cada una de sus hermanas…y

Sus extremidades… entonces procedió a golpear sus cabezas…que lastima que todas estarán consientes porque…que te golpeen con un bate tipo negan en la cabeza con congelación…es un dolor insoportable…

Ahora habían restos de las louds por toda la cárcel…que bueno que su sangre se había congelado o sino tendría que limpiar.

DSHL: uff… ¡eso se sintió muy bien!

"wow… ¿qué tanta ira reprimida tienes?

DSHL: ¿qué dices con eso? ¿No te has vengado tú?

"uhh…si pero no de forma sanguinaria…aun."

DSHL: bueno espero que puedas disfrutar de esto…bueno creo que me tengo que ir o arruinaremos las realidades…jeje Chara…gracias…

 **C: no hay de qué amigo…cuídate…**

 **Entonces el lincoln de sangre de hermanos se fue…**

"ok… ¿y que sigue ahora chara?"

Rayo de vida… y.

 **C: ¡siguiente petición! Toma.**

 **Entonces lincoln veía las pocas peticiones de los usuarios…y escogió la siguiente.**

"¿esta no la entiendo pero creo que podrías traducirlo?"

Entonces me paso el teléfono.

 **C: ah ya…pirata tiene una forma de escribir interesante…dame un segundo…**

 **Ok escoge entre las 5 diferentes peticiones de pirata por favor…**

 **Entonces le devuelvo el teléfono.**

"Hmm…"

"¿puedo escoger dos?"

 **C: ¡POR SUPUESTO!**

"Ok…esta y esta ok?

 **C: ¡de acuerdo!**

Entonces con un chasqueo rápido transporto a lynn hacia mí.

"AHORA PUEDO ACABAR CONTIGO PEDAZO DE—"

 **C: zap.**

(ZAP!)

"AHHHHHHHH!"

100 watts…jeje me encanta este dispositivo de electrochoques ¡ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja!.

"rayos…ouch…"

 **C: bueno lynn, pirata quiere que seas el saco de boxear de ti misma… ¿entiendes?**

 **Entonces les presento la parte de la petición de pirata.**

 **Segundo reto:** **  
** **A lyn.ñ** **  
** **Te reto a qué seas** **  
** **El saco de boxeo** **  
** **De ti misma: /** **  
** **Por una semana** **  
** **Para qué veas lo** **  
** **Que se siente** **  
** **Qué una** **  
** **Marimacha loca** **  
** **Y qué no sepa jugar** **  
** **Te fastidie;)** **  
** **Y como consuelo** **  
** **Puedes matar** **  
** **A la otra tú:D** **  
** **Si quieres.**

 **C: bien…déjenme sacar mi poción de clonación verde de (a puesto que no la venían venir) clash royale…**

 **Entonces saco un tubo verde y entonces lo vierto en lynn…segundos después… ¡poof!**

 **Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo ¡BAM!**

 **(SCLACK!)**

 **Le coloco un collar de control mental al clon de lynn.**

 **C: ¿lincoln me haces los honores?**

"Ok…"

 **(/Beep beep/ ¡control mental activado! /)**

CL (clon de lynn): ¡AGH!... estoy bajo tu control… ¿que deseas que haga mi señor?

"¡golpea a lynn de la misma forma que me golpeas a mí siempre durante una semana entera!"  
CL: ¡con gusto!

Entonces lynn jr (la original) fue encadenada y dejada en medio del público para que todos pudieran ver el espectáculo que se presentaba.

 **(¡Gritos masivos del público rogando por sangre!)**

 **C: ¡esa es la actitud!**

 **Entonces las loud fueron encadenadas y obligadas a ver el despliegue de violencia que hacían el clon de lynn contra lynn…créanme…no fue bonito…**

 **Cada golpe que daba dejaba un moretón realmente horroroso… ¿qué tan fuerte era lynn?**

"¡BASTA! ¡POR FAVOR!"

"¡ESTO ES INHUMANO!" decía entre sollozos una niña indefensa de 13.

 **C: es también inhumano dejar a su hermano solo afuera de su propio hogar… ¿no creen louds?**

 **Entonces las demás me miraban con ojos asesinos…pero muy dentro sabían que se merecían eso…bueno al menos luna pensaba eso.**

 **Entonces…una semana de golpes brutales y sangrientos después…**

 **C: y… ¡tiempo!**

 **Entonces el clon dejo a una vapuleada lynn inconsciente…sus huesos estaban sobre saliendo de una forma grotesca y asquerosa…**

"…no entiendo por qué disfruto esto…je…je…"

 **C: ntp no todo tiene una explicación…ahora mira lo que hare con el clon…ya que pirata me dejo hacer lo que quisiera con ella.**

CL: mi señor…que quiere que…

 **(SLASH!)**

CL: ¡Ack!

 **Con un rápido movimiento la apuñale en la cintura.**

 **C: si de mí dependiera…yo acabaría con gusto a cada quien por mi cuenta…pero por lo menos puedo desquitarme contigo… (Sonrisa malévola.)**

 **Entonces el clon se desvaneció…dejando de existir…**

"wow…tu… ¿no tienes piedad?"

 **C: por supuesto que… ¿eh?**

 **Lily venia hacia mí con un batido de mora azul de la máquina de lincoln…con una sonrisa radiante…**

 **C: gracias lily…te lo compensare después.**

"po-po!" entonces se fue a hacer cosas de bebe.

"bueno…eso responde a mi pregunta."

 **C: ¡basta de perder el tiempo! ¡Siguiente petición!**  
entonces…

 **Bueno louds…tienen una oportunidad para que una de ustedes se salve del siguiente castigo… ¡con un concurso de…!**

"¡que sea de ciencias…!"

"¡no! ¡Que sea de belleza!"

"¡de rock!"

 **C: ¡ja nope! Es… ¡UN CONCURSO DE SEDUCCION!**

 **Todas quedaron boquiabiertas por lo que decía…y me reía a carcajadas.**

 **C: bien así es el reto según pirata…**

 **Reto a todas** **  
** **Las loud.d** **  
** **;)menos lili y leny** **  
** **Seduscan.ñ a** **  
** **Lincoln.ñ** **  
** **La qué lo** **  
** **Logre se salva** **  
** **Del ultimo** **  
** **Reto.o** **  
** **Solo una puede** **  
** **Salvarse O_O**

"¡NI CREAS QUE LO HAREMOS! ¡LUNATICO!"

 **C: como un extra que voy a incluir siempre al final de los caps. YO mismo incluiré un reto sorpresa…y créanme nunca serán bonitos…por lo que les sugiero que cooperen…ah y casi se me olvida.**

 **(Chasqueo)**

 **(POOF!)**

 **C: leni tu estas a salvo por petición de pirata así que…supongo que… ¡disfruta del show! ¿Palomitas?**

"sabes…para ser un hombre loco… ¡eres amable gracias!"

 **C: Si me lo dicen mucho…bien… ¡que comience el reto!**

 **Entonces el escenario está listo…lincoln en medio y todas las louds con sus trajes normales…**

 **C: aquí van las reglas…**

 **1: solo tienen una oportunidad para seducir a lincoln.**

 **2: pueden hacer lo que sea para seducirlo.**

 **3: ¡si él les ordena hacer algo LO HACEN!**

 **4: ¡gana quien seduzca a lincoln!**

 **Y 5: en caso de empate se le asignara a los desafortunados un reto especial para desempatar.**

 **Bien… ¡QUE COMIENCE!**

 **(Para que sea más gracioso poner esta mini canción.)**

 **(** **watch?v=PyREwUZIx7g** **)**

 **O esta**

 **( watch?v=EAwWPadFsOA)**

 **(Para que sea "seductor" poner esta)**

 **( watch?v=imETYmfI6gM)**

 **Entonces con música de fondo lista…empieza lisa…**

 **Y…no hace nada…típico de una niña genio de 4 años.**

"ni en 100 años voy a hacer algo como eso"

 **C: ok tú te lo pierdes…pero como premio de consolación ¡TOMA ESTO!**

 **(ZAP!)**

"AGHHHHHH!"

"¡DIANTRES! "¡COMO TE ATREVES!"

 **C: olvide mencionar la regla 6 si no bailas…electrochoque de 200 watts…je je…nadie se salva.**

 **¡SIGUIENTE!**

 **Entonces llegaba lana en escena…con mucho barro.**

"¡oye lincoln! ¡Toma esto!"

(¡SPLAT!)

"…nope…creo que no es justo para las chiquitas… ¿no crees chara?"

 **C: ¡ESO NO JUSTIFICA QUE NO PUEDAN SIQUIERA MOVER EL BOTE POR TI LINCOLN! ¡EN OTROS UNIVERSOS LAS VEO HACER PEORES COSAS QUE ESTAS!**

 **Ugh olvídenlo…**

 **(ZAP!)**

"AGHO!"

"¡ESO SI DUELE!"

 **C: ¡duh! ¡De eso se trata niñas!**

 **¡SIGUIENTE!**

Entra en escena lola.

"bueno…creo que tengo algo de experiencia posando…"

Entonces lola posa de forma…peculiar…pero para los ojos de lincoln parecía algo más…

"hmm interesante…"

 **C: de hecho…si bien…**

 **¡SIGUIENTE!**

 **Aparece lucy de la nada…**

"(suspiro) deléitate con esto…hermano."

Entonces se puso a mover de forma lenta…como si fuera en cámara lenta…y dejaba ver sus ojos aunque no pude distinguirlos lincoln parecía interesado y excitado por lo que lucy hacía.

"hmm…tiene una oportunidad."

 **C: supongo que si…bueno.**

 **¡SIGUIENTE!**

 **Entra en escena lynn.**

"diablos…cuando acabara esta locura…"

Entonces al ritmo de la canción se puso a hacer acrobacias locas y con un estilo muy preciso y fino…lincoln quedo pasmado por como las luces reflectaban ese cuerpo seductor…

"wow…"  
 **C: opino lo mismo lincoln…**

 **¡SIGUIENTE!**

 **Entra entonces…la comediante en escena… ¿con un traje de mimo?**

 **Entonces hace unas señas con las manos que significan…**

"Esto es para ti lincoln…"

Entonces hipotéticamente se hace pasar por una damisela en peligro…mostrando sus pies de forma natural y sexy…entonces se pasa una esponja hipotética en sus "atributos…"

Nada mal para la comediante mimo…

"¡wow!"

 **C: debo decir que no me esperaba esa lincoln…bueno**

 **¡SIGUIENTE!**

Entonces ingresaba al escenario la rockera favorita de todos… (O quizás no) luna loud!

"¡espero que disfrutes esto hermanito!"

Entonces con su fiel guitarra purpura, comenzó a tocar una canción sensual y al mismo tiempo comenzaba con un baile muy…como se dice…ah ya "hot"

Lincoln parecía muy impresionado por el despliegue de belleza y actitud hacia ella.

"wow…ella es tan buena con esa guitarra…quizás y ella podría…ganar"

 **C: tengo que admitirlo…la letra y el ritmo me gustan.**

"¡GRACIAS PUBLICO DEPRAVADO!"

De alguna forma les gusto eso…

 **(¡Ovación grupal del público!)  
(¡LUNA! ¡TE AMAMOS!)**

 **Eso sí que era un público fiel…**

 **C: bien… bien… ¡SIGUIENTE!**

 **Como leni estaba salvada entonces le tocaba al final a lori loud.**

 **(Chiflidos del público a máximo volumen)**

Hmm…al parecer ya gano algo de popularidad.

"¡psst! ¡Hey!"

 **C: ¿me hablas a mí?**

"¡si! ¿Me podrías ayudar con un par de cosas?"

(Una charla después…)

 **C: está bien considéralo hecho…pero solo por esta vez.**

 **(Parar el resto de las canciones en este punto si no… meh)**

 **Entonces… ¡Bobby! ¡Amigos!**

 **(Aplausos del público)  
** B: hola…uh lori? Si sabes que este…"show" ¿está en televisión?

L: ¡¿que!? Bueno…de todas formas ya pasaron muchas cosas…así que por favor…necesito que bailes esta pieza conmigo para evitar el castigo siguiente… ¿por favor osito bubu?

 **C: ugh…sin sobrenombres por favor…**

B: ¡claro bebe! ¡Lo que sea por ti!

 **C: (que extraño...quizás y Bobby realmente tiene corazón como para dejar a un lado las cosas tan horribles que le ha hecho a su hermano…) ¡BIEN! ¡BIEN! Suficiente… ¡COMIENZEN!**

 **(Canción obligatoria ¡ya!)**

 **( watch?v=NNM2kEBGiRs)**

 **C: Diablos…quizás y la canción se gane al público…es una de mis piezas favoritas…**

"que pasa ¿chara? ¿Porque lori no empieza…?"

"¡Mira…!"

Entonces lori y Bobby empezaban a hacer taps con el ritmo de la canción…

Y entonces se dejaban llevar por la canción…

¡Y después…!

Se abrazaban juntos y al mismo tiempo bailaban en sincronía…

"oh Bobby…"

"oh lori…"

Y entonces…la mejor parte de la canción comenzaba y ellos se dejaban llevar por la canción…lincoln estaba parado tratando de entender todo lo que estaba pasando…

Y entonces…más taps…

Y al final del escenario se disparaban cañones de confeti.

"wow!" decía lincoln…

Y entonces…seguían bailando…lori con su vestido rojizo muy delgado que le llegaba a las rodillas y unos zapatos color escarlata y Bobby como un auténtico caballero mexicano con un pantalón de gala, zapatos negros, cabello fino y camiseta al estilo mexicano…con botones.

Entonces se encendía el público con la penúltima parte de la canción al ver como se abrazaban la pareja de forma intensa…

Lincoln no podía evitar sonrojarse.

"¡terminemos con esto Bobby!"

"¡te sigo!"

Entonces Bobby lanzo por los aires a su novia…y todo iba en cámara lenta…y entonces 10 segundos después la atrapo en sus brazos…terminando la canción con un beso apasionado…

(Aquí acaba la canción)

 **(¡Wow! Proveniente del público.)**

 **(Aplausos del público)**

"¡estuviste genial!" le gritaba el peliblanco.

 **C: meh…eh visto mejores.**

Entonces…al final.

Todas estaban en fila para que lincoln decidiera a quien salvaría.

 **C: bueno lincoln… ¿quién sale salvada?**

Lincoln no se decidía bien entre luan, luna y lori…

Pero entonces pensó en algunos recuerdos de ella...

"ok…ya tome mi decisión"

(Redobles improvisados del tambor.)

 **C: me das el sobre por favor ¿lincoln?**

 **Ok…la ganadora… ¡ES!**

"…"

"…"

(10 segundos después…)

 **C: ok ya… ya… LUNA LOUD!**

 **(Publico ovacionando desde las gradas)**

"¡GRACIAS PUBLICO CONOCEDOR Y FINO!"

Entonces luna se acerca con un ramo de flores a lincoln.

"sobre todo…gracias a ti lincoln…"

(Smooch)

Un beso en la mejilla.

"heh… ¡no hay de que!"

 **C: SI… si… como sea… las demás a la jaula ¡YA!**

Entonces todas las loud (excluyendo a lily y luna) volvían a la jaula…con ojos fijados en lincoln…

Luan decía con sus manos cosas extrañas para lincoln pero yo lo entendía a la perfección… "estas muerto para mi"

"¿chara? ¿Qué dice luan?"

 **C: uhh… ¡que te extraña mucho!**

"hmm…ok"

 **C: phew…pero solo por si acaso…**

 **(ZAP!)**

"UHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHH"

 **C: ¡eso se ganan por perder louds! ¡Descargas de 200 watts! ¡Jeje!**

 **Bueno…solo una petición más…ya que…**

"¡chara! ¡Vamos…! Un par mas ¿¡sí!?

 **C: ¡NADIE ME…!**

"¿po-po?" me ponía una cara de perrito asustado…y entonces…  
 **C: … (Crap) está bien un par más y acabamos ¿entendido?**

 **Muy bien…pero YO escogeré las siguientes…**

 **Pásame el teléfono por favor lincoln.**

Bueno…que podría haber bueno…

Ok…

 **TENGO UN MENSAJE PARA ALGUNOS DE LOS USUARIOS ASI QUE PONGAN ATENCION ¡PLIS!**

 **cartman6x61** **: creo que no entendí bien tu petición por lo que necesitare que me expliques de forma más detallada por favor y la incluiré en el siguiente cap.**

 **Anón: como ya notaste ya habían publicado antes las ideas así que solo podre poner la que sobre salió de tu lista ok?**

 **Gens Lawton: tu primera idea la publicare en el sig. Cap.…**

 **wikogames0** **: perdona pero fuiste de las más recientes así que también en el sig. Cap.… ¡sorry!**

 **Evi: también en el sig. Cap.**

 **Js152: también…sorry.**

 **ShadowDemon156: técnicamente…ya paso casi todo lo que mencionaste así que espero poder agregar lo demás en el sig. Cap.**

 **C: ¡ok empecemos con la siguiente!**

 **Usuarios: anón y dragón celeste…reviews:**

 **(Anón:** **2_Quitarles sus posesiones y destruirlas, a ver que sienten.)**

 **(Dragón celeste: Quema las posesiones más valiosas de cada una de las hermanas, menos Lily porque es una bebe y está libre de toda culpa, y esos ineptos que tiene por padres en frente de sus ojos de la manera más sádica que se te ocurra.)**

 **Muy bien…tengo noticias sobre los padres de los louds…los mande de vacaciones a una isla de caníbales (literal) para que no objetaran en nada así que esa será la pequeña modificación que le hare al review de dragón celeste…**

 **Entonces aparezco un lanzallamas masivo tipo "extinguidor de frio" (muy potente)**

 **C: lincoln por haya están las posesiones más valiosas de tus hermanas… ¿acaso tu…?**

Me arrebata el lanzallamas, apunta hacia la pila de cosas y…

(FLUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!)

Los tubos con químicos de lisa y sus proyectos (así como sus planos)… ¡boom!

Los reptiles de lana… ¡splat!

Los vestidos y tiaras de lola… ¡chamuscados!

Los poemas y el diario de mi pequeño pony… ¡se fueron!

Los balones y los trofeos de lynn… ¡basura!

Señor cocos y sus trajes junto con su lista de chistes y video cámara… ¡poof!

Luna está a salvo por lo que eso incluye sus objetos…

Los vestidos, sus diseños y las revistas de leni… ¡hollín!

Y finalmente…

Su teléfono, su ropa militar, sus otros aparatos electrónicos y Bobby… ¡capow!

Ahora la lista de reacciones ¡je! ¡Je!

Lisa: ¿¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACER ESO!? ¡ESOS ESTUDIOS ME TOMARON AÑOS! AHHHHHHHH!

Lana:… ¡SAAAAAALTOS! ¡EL DIABLOOOOO! ¡LOS DEMAS! NOOOOOOOOO!

Lola: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO MIS TIARASSSSSS Y VESTIDOOOOOOOOOS! ¡COMO PUDISTEEEEEE!

Lucy: ¿COMO PUDISTE ACABAR CON MI POESIA? ¿¡Y COMO SUPISTE LO DE ESE LIBRO!?

Lynn: ¡NOOOOOO MIS TROFEOS! ¡LINCOLN Y CHARA SI SALGO DE AQUÍ LOS PULVERIZAREEEE!

Luan: ¿¡COMO PUDISTE ACABAR CON EL SEÑOR COCOS Y MIS CHISTES!? ¡LINCOLN TE ODIO!

Luna: wow… me alegra haber ganado.

Leni: ¿OSEA? ¿PORQUE? ¿LINKY PORQUEEEEEEEE?

Y finalmente lori: ¡OSITOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Todas estaban en un rincón de la cárcel llorando por sus pertenencias…quizás y ahora entiendan lo que lo hicieron sufrir en "no tal suerte".

 **C: ok una más…**

 **(El público haciendo señales de "ok bro!")**

 **Petición de js152: buena historia me hizo pasar un buen momento y lo de los universos alteros puedes poner a Nega de llamadas de Banghg? para ver lo que es capaz de hacerles.**

 **C: Ok…el me da miedo pero lo invitare por el portal…**

 **Entonces tecleo algunas palabras y las envió a ciertas coordenadas…**

 **C: muy bien…su respuesta debe llegarme pronto…**

 **(¡Beep! ¡Beep!)**

 **C: ok…**

 **Aquí está el mensaje.**

 _ **Veo que tu también quieres hacerlas sufrir como yo…"amigo".**_

 _ **Esas depravadas miserables ni siquiera deberían tener toda esa atención mientras lincoln solo recibe falso afecto y abuso personal de libertad…**_

 _ **Quizás tu y yo podríamos planear algo "divertido" contra ellas pronto…"chara"**_

 _ **Pero desafortunadamente…estoy ocupado por acá como para poder hacer algo…además…si me transportaras hacia donde estas…mi identidad podría ser descubierta…y nadie quisiera eso… ¿o sí?**_

 _ **Bueno espero que tu "show" dure un buen tiempo…**_

 _ **Nega se despide…paz.**_

 _ **(beep)**_

 **Bien… ¡creo que finalmente se acabó el épico episodio de hoy!**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **(Aplausos del público seguido de ovaciones…)**

 **(3 minutos después)**

 **C: uff…creo que finalmente acabo…oh! Perdonen no los vi este pues…si así acabo el primer episodio de la tortura loud…espero que fuera de su agrado y también espero que se hayan divertido porque, este apenas es el primer episodio así que… ¡esperen más de ellos!**

 **Si quieren que su review sea mencionado y protagonizado como los de antes…les sugiero que sean de los primeros en comentar ya que no me importa el orden de ellos…simplemente tomare los que sean de los más originales y ¡divertidos!**

 **Bueno…creo que eso sería todo así que…espero que se hayan divertido a lo lindo y si sus reviews no cupieron aquí los intentare subir en el siguiente cap. y además…si quieren de nuevo sugerencias musicales… ¡solo díganme!**

 **Y también espero haber caracterizado bien a los personajes…**

 **(Una puerta se abre revelando al chico peliblanco…)**

"hola chara…uhh… ¿puedo pasar a tu camerino?

 **C: por supuesto lincoln… ¿que se te ofrece?**

"solo venía a decirte que me divertí mucho…y que espero que sigamos con esto ¡jeje!"

 **C: ¡si tenlo por seguro!**

 **Oye… ¿qué hace lily?**

"…oh no…"

 **(Entra lily por la habitación con su usual manera de vestir…desnuda.)**

 **C: ¡aww! ¿Porque no tienes pañal eh lily?**

"po-po!"

Entonces un olor horrible emana de la puerta…

 **C: ugh…ya entiendo…**

 **Bueno…chicos… ¡hasta la próxima! CHARActer7…** ¡Y LINCOLN JUNTO CON LILY FUERA!


	4. actualizacion y noticias

Actualización, platica y noticias…

 **(¡Hola amigos! ¡CHARActer7 aquí platicando con ustedes!**

 **(Bueno iré al grano, decidí que antes de subir un capitulo completo voy siempre a dejar una pequeña actualización sobre el estado de dicha historia como estoy haciendo ahora…)**

 **(Además, también poder comunicarles noticias sobre contratiempos, aceleración de la historia y entre otros.)**

 **(Perdónenme si querían un capitulo pero tuve una emergencia hace 2 días y tuve que evitar escribir durante 2 días enteros.)  
(Si quieren detalles de lo que sucedió entonces pueden decírmelo en los reviews… ¡anímense! ¡No muerdo! )  
(Una cosa más…si, recuerden que yo aceptare cada review que me manden pero los sexuales no se me dan bien… ¡pero eso no significa que no lo intentare!)**

 **(El progreso del segundo acto (cap. 3) es del 60% por lo que espero subirlo mañana sin falta… ¡espero que sigan mandando reviews! ¡Son realmente originales!)**

 **(Bueno…sin más que decir…CHARActer7 se va… ¡gracias por leer!)**


	5. capitulo 3: ¡s,l,c y sorpresas!

Capítulo 3: acto 2…Sadismo, lujuria, crimen… y sorpresas.

 **(como ya eh repetido algunas veces…todas las peticiones se harán realidad…solo que las de los temas sexuales no se me dan bien pero como siempre me digo a mi mismo…inténtalo y si fallas…fallas miserablemente y NUNCA lo intentas de nuevo…al menos hasta practicar…)**

 **(Otra cosita… ¡GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS MARAVILLOSOS REVIEWS Y SUS PALABRAS DE APOYO! ¡Prometo darles un buen espectáculo hoy!)**

 **(¡espero que les guste!)**

 **(si no se ponen los enlaces completos solo ponganle y/o/u/t/u/b/e/./c/o/m y entonces lo demas.)**

 **(Disclaimers en el capítulo anterior)**

(Ovaciones del público… ¡FUERTES!)

(Reflectores…ENCENDIDOS… ¡con una figura ascendiendo de forma dramática!)

 **C: HOLA A TODOS LOS BUSCADORES DE VENGANZA, ¡LOS PEDOFILOS Y LOS QUE SIMPLEMENTE NO TIENEN ALGO MEJOR QUE HACER!**

 **(Grillos en la distancia…)**

 **C: ¿QUE? ¿DEMASIADO HONESTO? Oh…ups ya veo… ¡discúlpenme!**

 **Bueno como ya notaron en el título del acto de hoy… ¡sí! Hoy será un día lleno de crímenes…pecados…locura…y ¡POSIBILIDADES DEL 200% DE LA TORTURA HACIA (Redobles de tambor improvisados…) ELLAS!**

 **Las louds como usualmente estaban en una prisión inescapable… solo me hacían señas de muerte…**

 **C: ok…ah sí lo olvidaba…lincoln y lily están por halla en la esquina lo siento por no mencionarlos.**

LL: ¡hola!

Ll: ¡po-po!

 **(El público les da un cálido aplauso)**

 **C: muy bien…que buena convivencia familiar tenemos aquí…pero… ¿¡NO ESTAMOS AQUÍ POR ESO O SI!?**

 **(El público se emociona por las palabras)**

 **C: ok! Este día… ¡YO! Su servidor y conductor escogerá personalmente las peticiones de ¡hoy!**

 **(…grillos en la distancia resuenan.)**

 **C: ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESO!? ¿¡ACASO CREEN QUE NO SE TORTURAR A LAS LOUDS?!**

 **Espero que recuerden el primer y el segundo cap. porque si no…están totalmente locos…pero para que me tomen enserio…tomare el primer review que me hizo reír a carcajadas…no solo por su originalidad…SINO POR SU SADISMO (e ironía).**

 **(El público observa de reojo mientras lincoln y lily me muestran los dedos deseándome buena suerte.)  
C: bien…aquí esta…OH antes de que se me olvide…en una prisión separada…**

 **¡RONNIE ANNE AMIGOS! (¡hey! ¡Que Chris savino los separara NO SIGNIFICA QUE YO VOY A HACERLO!)**

 **Entonces del piso emerge la pequeña prisión individual con ronnie anne dentro.**

Ra: ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ LUNATICOS! ¡COMO SE ATREVIERON A ASESINAR A MI HERMANO! ¡LO VENGARE!

 **C: un momento… ¿mate a Bobby? Denme un segundo.**

 **Entonces emerge del escenario una maquina transuniversal marca CHARA ¡inc.!**

 **Ok…déjenme ver esa escena…**

 **(Pasado)**

 **C: bueno lincoln…por haya están las cosas más importantes de tus hermanas… ¿acaso tú?**

Me arrebata el lanzallamas, apunta hacia la pila de cosas y…

(FLUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!)

Los tubos con químicos de lisa y sus proyectos (así como sus planos)… ¡boom!

Los reptiles de lana… ¡splat!

Los vestidos y tiaras de lola… ¡chamuscados!

Los poemas y el diario de mi pequeño pony… ¡se fueron!

Los balones y los trofeos de lynn… ¡basura!

Señor cocos y sus trajes junto con su lista de chistes y video cámara… ¡poof!

Luna está a salvo por lo que eso incluye sus objetos…

Los vestidos, sus diseños y las revistas de leni… ¡hollín!

Y finalmente…

Su teléfono, su ropa militar, sus otros aparatos electrónicos y Bobby… ¡capow!

Ahora la lista de reacciones ¡je! ¡Je!

Lisa: ¿¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACER ESO!? ¡ESOS ESTUDIOS ME TOMARON AÑOS! AHHHHHHHH!

Lana:… ¡SAAAAAALTOS! ¡EL DIABLOOOOO! ¡LOS DEMAS! NOOOOOOOOO!

Lola: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO MIS TIARASSSSSS Y VESTIDOOOOOOOOOS! ¡COMO PUDISTEEEEEE!

Lucy: ¿COMO PUDISTE ACABAR CON MI POESIA? ¿¡Y COMO SUPISTE LO DE ESE LIBRO!?

Lynn: ¡NOOOOOO MIS TROFEOS! ¡LINCOLN Y CHARA SI SALGO DE AQUÍ LOS PULVERIZAREEEE!

Luan: ¿¡COMO PUDISTE ACABAR CON EL SEÑOR COCOS Y MIS CHISTES!? ¡LINCOLN TE ODIO!

Luna: wow… me alegra haber ganado.

Leni: ¿OSEA? ¿PORQUE? ¿LINKY PORQUEEEEEEEE?

Y finalmente lori: ¡OSITOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **(Presente)  
C: …**

 **Ups.**

 **¡N! ¿¡Y MI ARMA DE VIDA!?**

 **N: aquí… ¿recuerda guardar tus juguetes entiendes?**

 **C: ni empecemos una escena aquí… ¿ok?**

 **N: … no lo eches a perder…tus seguidores esperan una masacre…si me buscas…sabes dónde encontrarme…**

 **C:… ¡OK! (N es un compañero ocasional…nadie especial)**

 **Ronnie…perdón pero…NO VOY A REVIVIR A TU HERMANO (risa maniaca)  
** Ra: ¡¿estás hablando enserio?!

 **C: seeeeeeeeeeee mira…lo voy a revivir…Solo si accedes a participar como las demás…**

Entonces las louds veían a ronnie con caras que intentaban decir "¡NO LO AGAS ES UNA TRAMPA!"

Ra: … trato.

 **C: ¡qué bien escuchar eso! Oh…diablos siempre se me olvida presentar a las estrellas invitadas…**

 **Ok ya no… ¡CLYDE AMIGOS!**

 **(El público queda en silencio…)**

 **Entonces otra "caja" de cristal asciende con el chico de color dentro…tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.**

C: ¡¿pero que!? ¿¡Lincoln!? ¿¡Ronnie anne!? ¡¿Que sucede!?

 **C: lo siento mucho clyde…tú me agradas…y mucho pero…cierta persona me envió cierta petición que la verdad me abrió los ojos…y necesitabas pagar por ese error fatal…lincoln quizás por su gran corazón lo pudo dejar pasar…pero esa persona junto conmigo… ¡NO!**

C: ¿error? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Y por cierto… ¿qué nombre tienes?

 **C: mi nombre no te interesa pero de todas formas para evitar confusiones…CHARA…tu error…fue contra lincoln allá presente.**

LL: hola…clyde…

C: ¿de qué error habla "chara"?

 **C: ¡SUFICIENTE CHARLA! ¡DEBEMOS COMENZAR A TORTURAR A LOS QUE SERAN TORTURADOS!**

 **(¡OVACION GRUPAL RUIDOSA DEL PÚBLICO!)**

 **C: ¡ESA ES LA ACTITUD!**

 **Muy bien…comencemos con algo "hard core"**

 **Usuario/a: braunidechocolate…**

 **(Son tres peticiones pero decidí hacerlas todas.)**

 **Review:** yo quiero que castigues a Clyde por todas la veces que abandono a Lincoln cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles, y también que hagas que Huge las golpee a todas hasta dejarlas semi muertas por el acoso y casi violación que sufrió en la casa loud, y apoyo a pirata que un unicornio empale a lucy.

 **Clyde, las louds y lucy: ¡¿Qué, QUE?!**

 **C: sabía que ese nombre no significaba ternura alguna…jeje muy bien…comencemos con el ataque unicornio…como no especifico que clase de unicornio iba a atravesar a lucy…**

 **Me tome la libertad de invitar a… ¡TWILIGHT SPARKLE! ¡AMIGOS!**

 **Entonces del multi portal dimensional aparece la princesa pony con una cara nada feliz.**

 **TS: ¡TU! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A LEER MIS PALABRAS Y NO RESPETARLAS!**

 **¡MERECES VIVIR EN LA ORSCURIDAD Y MORIR EN LAS BRASAS ARDIENTES DEL INFIERNO POR TRAICIONAR LAS ENSEÑANSAS QUE NOSOTRAS ENSEÑAMOS!**

 **Lucy: pero… ¡yo!**

 **¡Entonces lucy es transportada hacia una arena con cercas eléctricas para la pelea entre ella y ts!**

 **C: ¡muy bien! Aquí estoy como comentarista de esta sección "deportiva" así que les voy a presentar también a mi buen amigo… ¡NEGA!**

 **NEGA:** _ **que tal, degenerados.**_

 **C: por si preguntan…lo invite a ser parte de algunos actos conmigo…ya que en su universo las cosas están algo lentas lo invite para que me ayudara con algunos planes creativos para torturar a todos y todas en este hermoso día…( y él está envuelto en una capa de sombras…para evitar spoilers a su propio universo.)**

 **NEGA:** _ **quizás y todos podamos ser parte de esta locura que ya de por si estaba asegurada… ¿verdad chara?**_

 _ **C**_ **: por supuesto… ¡ahora el evento comienza!**

 **Entonces en las gradas todos los espectadores rogaban por sangre mientras ts estaba usando su poca magia para afilar su cuerno…mientras que lucy actuaba… ¿normal?**

 **NEGA:** _ **nah…ella tiene mucho miedo…digo, ¿traicionar las creencias de alguien que no esperabas conocer de la noche a la mañana no crees que le afectaría a alguien de manera severa?**_

 **C: todo lo que sale de tu boca es razón Nega…bien… ¡QUE COMIENCE EL DUELO!**

 **(Colocar esta pista por si quieren un toque cómico y épico)**

 **(** watch?v=EAwWPadFsOA **)**

 **Entonces el unicornio alado empezó con una embestida directa hacia lucy pero…**

 **(SMASH!)**

 **¡Lucy la evita a tiempo con un salto!**

 **(Abucheos del público.)**

 **NEGA:** _ **estoy de acuerdo con el público… esto es aburrido.**_

 **C: hmm… ¿cómo sería más interesante? ¿Alguna sugerencia Nega?**

 **NEGA:** _ **de hecho si…chara.**_

 _ **(Susurros)  
**_ **C: pero eso…le quite sus poderes para que fuera más justo…**

 **NEGA:** _ **es por eso que es aburrido… ¿qué esperabas al quitarle los poderes a ella? ¿Que el poder de la "amistad" la ayudara?**_

 _ **Además…tú y yo al igual que el resto del público…no queremos ver cosas justas…**_

 **C:… tienes un buen punto…bien… ¡CAMBIO DE PLANES!**

Entonces mientras lucy esquivaba otra embestida…un aura purpura rodeaba a ts.

Ts: ¡Mis otros poderes regresaron!

Entonces miraba a lucy con una mirada maniaca y asesina…

Lucy:… (Glup) has lo que tengas que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar ts la envolvió con su magia…y

(SLAM!)

La atravesó con su cuerno…llenándolo de sangre…

 **(¡El público enloquece!)**

Pero no era el final…lucy todavía se movía con esfuerzo.

Lucy: como… (Toser) puedes…hacer esto… ¿ts?

Ts: ¿cómo pudieron tú y tus hermanas hacerle tantos abusos a su único hermano?…nosotras enseñamos a llevarnos en armonía unos con otros…amigos, vecinos… familia… inclusive de los enemigos… ¿pero tú?

Tú no eres nada…

Entonces ts la envolvió otra vez con su magia y…

(SLACK!)

¡Le atravesó el cráneo!

Entonces el cadáver de lucy quedo en el piso mientras el público agradecía por todo el entretenimiento dado.

 **C: ¡wow! ¡Eso debió doler! ¡Tanto física como emocionalmente!**

 **NEGA:** _ **debo admitirlo…esa poni no está para jueguitos.**_

Mientras tanto…ronnie anne estaba más que horrorizada al haber observado ese despliegue de violencia…mientras que clyde…se había desmayado por la primera gota de sangre.

Las louds estaban en una situación similar.

"¿cómo es que nos llegaron a odiar tanto…como para hacer eso?" se preguntaba lori mientras observaba como su hermanita menor era asesinada por un poni…que ironía…que te mate un personaje que admiras…eso sería un buen material para poesía.

 **C: bien sigamos con…la paliza de Huge hacia las louds…Nega… ¿podrías revivir a lucy mientras traigo a Huge?**

 **NEGA:** _ **con gusto chara…me gustaría ver como Huge ajusta cuentas con esas arpías…**_

 **(5 minutos después…)**

 **C: ¡HUGE! ¡AMIGOS!**

 **(Aplausos del público)**

Huge: hola…uh que hago aquí… ¿y porque las louds están en esa caja de cristal?

Todas las louds: ¿¡HUGE?!

Entonces se sonrojan y comienzan a decir "ba" muchas veces antes de darles una probadita de la realidad en la que estaban.

 **C: … ¡ZAP!**

 **(Zap)  
**

Todas las louds: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡COMO TE ATREVES!

 **C: jamás me cansare de esta cosa ¡je! ¡Je!**

 **Bueno Huge, fuiste "invitado" para tomar venganza contra las arpías que ves por haya para que las golpees de forma brutal y sanguinaria… ¿alguna pregunta o comentario?**

Huge: ¡válgame! ¡No quiero vengarme de ellas!solo eran muy uhh… ¿cariñosas? Conmigo… ¡no les guardo rencor alguno!

 **C: ¡AH VAMOS! ¡SOLO TE TRAJE HASTA AQUÍ SIN TU CONSENTIMIENTO NI PERMISO PARA QUE LAS TORTURARAS! Ugh.**

 **Ahora…todos creerán que solo soy alguien mediocre…ah en fin… para que aceptes mis disculpas…te obsequio este brazalete de mis industrias para que no me olvides. (Je je…)**

Huge: hmm tiene un diseño peculiar… ¡está bien me lo probare!

 **C: ah Huge…para ser alguien carismático y guapo…careces de inteligencia.**

Todas las louds: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Huge: a que te… ¡ugh!

 **C: veras…tu jamás vas a volver a tener el control… además…tengo un público al que entretener…así que…te obsequie un brazalete de control mental…tú las atacaras de una…u de otra forma… ¿entiendes?**

 **O si no…te matare… o te torturare lo que sea me funciona a mí.**

Huge: ¡ugh! ¡Para esto! ¡Esto duele mucho!

 **C: por supuesto que duele Huge, después de todo…es mi show…y no dejare que nadie lo arruine… claro excepto el inocente lincoln loud junto a lily…claro que ellos no tienen alguna objeción…verdad?**

LL: claro…mientras todo vuelva a la normalidad y nadie salga muerto permanentemente…todo estará bien.

Ll: ¡po-po! ¡Aba-ba-ba!

 **C: muy bien… ¡es tiempo de empezar con la masacre!**

 **Huge (en control mental): entendido…asesinar a las louds…**

 **C: ¡NO! Dijo braunidechocolate específicamente que las dejaras "semi muertas" ¿entiendes?**

 **Huge: entendido…**

 **C: Toma estos guantes con espinas y también toma un poco de elixir de furia (ya saben de qué hablo).**

 **Huge: (Gruñidos) ugh… ¡DONDE ESTAN!**

 **C: por haya Huge ¡feliz venganza!**

 **Entonces Huge entro hacia la prisión y empezó a golpear de manera salvaje a las menores…y en sucesión siguió con las mayores…con los guantes tenía la suficiente fuerza como para destruir los huesos de las louds…que mal que ninguna estuviera anestesiada.**

Lori: ¡Huge! ¡Reacciona! ¡Nos matas!

Leni: ósea… ¿¡PORQUE!? ¡MIS HUESOS TARDAN EN CURARSE!

Luna: ¡LINCOLN! ¡DETEN ESTA LOCURA!

Luan: (seguía haciendo señas de odio hacia lincoln… por su puesto lincoln no entendía nada…por fortuna.)  
Lynn: ¿¡HASTA CUANDO SE LES OCURRIRA ACABAR CON ESTO!? ¿¡YA CUANTAS VECES NOS HAN MATADO!?

Lucy: ¿PORQUE? ESPIRITUS… ¿¡PORQUE!?

Lola y lana: ¡ESO DUELE MUCHO!

Lisa: tengo entendido que probablemente no sobrevivamos esto…así que… ¡SAQUENOS DE AQUIIIII!

 **Huge: …  
Él no decía nada…estaba en control mental.**

 **C: que espectáculo de violencia… ¿no crees Nega?**

 **NEGA:** _ **quizás… ¿pero siento que falta algo no crees chara?**_

 **C: ¿cómo qué?**

 **NEGA:** _ **falta más dolor mental…y también espiritual… ¿que acaso no has visto mis trabajos en mi universo?**_

 **C: tienes razón… ¡PERO! Hay un problema.**

 **NEGA:** _ **¿y ese sería…?**_

 **C: nunca especifico que clases de daño podría Huge infringirles a las louds. (Excepto claro daños físicos.)**

 **NEGA:** _ **…buen punto pero quizás y ese sea TU trabajo… ¿no crees?**_

 **C: tú espera un poco porque hay más reviews específicos que ejecutar.**

 **Entonces después de la charla…Huge ya había molido a las louds.**

 **C: bueno Huge, eres libre ya puedes irte y no te volveré a secues… DIGO a llamar con tu permiso hasta que alguien más te mencione… ¡bye!**

 **Entonces Huge se había desvanecido.**

 **Bien…ahora el castigo de clyde.**

Clyde: ¡¿PERO PORQUE!?

 **NEGA:** _ **quizás porque no hiciste nada cuando humillaban a lincoln con ese estúpido traje de ardilla.**_

 **C: o por otras diversas situaciones en las que no apoyaste a lincoln… como en…eh…**

 **Bueno creo que solo la vez en la que no apoyaste a lincoln fue cuando lo…humillaban…espera…**

 **Ok…denme un momento para verificar esa petición…creo que algo no anda bien…**

 **(Un capítulo de "no such luck" después... así como otros más.)**

 **C: bien…ya tome mi decisión…no voy a torturar a clyde solo porque no pudo enterarse de la situación de lincoln (¡Y NO CUENTA QUE LOS DEMAS UAS (universos alternativos) LO INDIQUEN ASI!)**

 **¡PETICION INVÁLIDA!**

 **(Abucheos fuertes del público)**

 **C: NAH! HASTA QUE ME CONSIGAN EVIDENCIA DE QUE CLYDE ES UN MAL AMIGO NO LO VOY A TORTURAR NI MATAR… ¡¿QUEDO CLARO!? ¡EL ES EL AMIGO LEAL DE LINCOLN Y LA VERDAD YO SI QUISIERA ALGUIEN QUE ME ACOMPAÑARA EN LAS BUENAS Y EN LAS MALAS!**

 **(Silencio…)**

Clyde: (suspiro de alivio) que suerte… ¿al menos puedo ir con lincoln?

 **C: si por supuesto…**

 **Entonces POOF! Clyde está junto con lincoln y lily.**

 **C: Bueno…eso concluye el review de braunidechocolate… ¡espero seguir recibiendo reviews así!**

 **(Aplausos del público)**

 **C: bien…el siguiente review ¡por favor!**

 **Oh esperen…estos reviews me dieron una idea mezclada por lo que serán dos pájaros de un tiro.**

 **Usuario/a: Evi**

 **Review:** Me agrada, pero le falta un sentimiento además de dolor, culpa, mátalas y todo, pero si solo ven lo de su dimensión parece injusto, porque no mostrarles una probada de sus yos alternas, para que la venganza sea más satisfactoria, y, si es un no a mi propuesta, hazlas sufrir en otros mundos, como él, Nega(Tabby) necesita más juguetes, y me es de mucha intriga, otros lugres donde pueden sufrir, pero además de eso, no sé, solo lo de mi comentario anterior, me despido y está funcionando tu fic.

 **Usuario/a: hp23r**

 **Review:** Gracias por poner mi petición, hazlas vivir una vida donde Lincoln nunca existió, a ver cómo les va sin "El hombre con el plan" para solucionar la mayoría de sus problemas.

 **C: ¿je je…Nega…podrías ayudarme con estos reviews?**

 **NEGA:** _ **de hecho…tengo un par de ideas que podrían acoplarse junto con las tuyas…pero como sabemos…requerirá tiempo…**_

 _ **¿Cierto?**_

 **C: ¡por supuesto que si Nega…entonces manos a la obra!**

 **(Por propósitos macabros, ingeniosos y malvados decidimos dejar esta petición mixta hasta el final para que fuera más satisfactorio el resultado.)  
(Como Evi menciono dos ideas…se harán en orden comenzando por la primera)**

 **C: muy bien Evi… ¡pero como no mencionaste alguna dimensión también cumpliremos la de este usuario para que sean otros dos pájaros de un tiro!**

 **Usuario:** **Transgresor3003**

 **(Me di cuenta que son dos peticiones pero eso no significa que no hare ambas)**

 **Review:** Hola, si hablamos de universos alternos, quisiera que las loud se encontrarán con sus contrapartes, "las unloud" que primero las vieran en su forma disfrazada, ya sabes iguales a ellas y Luego como su forma real, que vean los monstruos que son y después se las coman, con excepción de Lilly claro, y además, si no es mucho pedir, quisiera que Lynn se encontrará con un villano de mi fic, el mafioso Sergey ginovaef, y que hiciera con ella lo que se le antoje, si puedes hacer cualquier cosa de las dos te lo agradecería saludos y que sigua el show.

(Un mensaje especial para…transgresor3003:

¡Hola! ¡Tú fic es realmente interesante! Espero que si lees este mensaje sepas que eres un bien escritor y además…WOW! ¡Jamás pensaba que era posible que linka pudiera aparecer así como co-protagonista! ¡Eres muy bueno con los personajes! ¡Espero ver el siguiente cap. de "el amor esta en ruso!")

 **C: ¡muy bien! ¡Esa clase de cosas oscuras mantienen este show a flote!**

 **¡Ahora… a empezar la locura!**

 **Entonces las coordenadas fueron colocadas para la dimensión de las unloud's…**

 **Entonces emergen 10 siluetas…pero… ¿acaso eran ellas?**

 **UAU (universo alternativo unloud's): (WRAAAAAAARH!)**

 **Entonces con ese rugido me hice un poco en mis pantalones de gala…que pena.**

 **Y entonces las contrapartes malignas del universo se hicieron presentes…con su apariencia "normal"**

Lisa: ¿¡pero…que!?

 **Lisa uau: hola…lisa.**

 **Entonces las unloud's se hicieron presentes en frente de las prisiones…y lily también se presentó pero estaba con la lily de esta dimensión, clyde y lincoln.**

Lori: ¡¿cómo es esto posible!?

 **Lori uau: heh…en nuestro mundo de mierda ya nada es posible…no sin violencia, crimen y sexo sin control…**

 **Luan uau: ¡sí! Me alegra escapar de ese oyó de mierda por lo menos un rato…porque estaba llena de ganas…de matar a alguien.**

Luan: ¿wow…apoco soy así de antipática en esa dimensión?

Leni: ¿ósea…y esas manchas de que son?

 **Leni y luan uau: son sangre y fluidos ¿…porque?**

Lana: entonces…eso que las cubre a todas… ¿¡ES SANGRE!?

 **Lola uau: si…que alegría ver a una nueva mascota que me sirva...**

Lola y lana: ¿¡que!?

Lucy: uhh…tú debes ser…

 **Lucy uau: … mi mundo está lleno de locura…pero aquí…parece más apacible…mi mundo está lleno de oscuridad…oscuridad inusual y muerte…pero sobretodo…muerte…quisiera liberarme…pero no puedo por ese chico peliblanco…quisiera que el…estará aquí…me abrazara y me dijera que todo estará bien…y que me abrazara hasta que todo acabara…**

Lucy: … (Ligero temblor leve)

 **Leni uau: wow…otro linky… ¿talvez el si quisiera amor…?**

 **Lynn uau: déjate de tonterías leni…él está muerto para nosotras…**

 **Luna uau: si…el solo nos traiciono por sus propios deseos egoístas.**

Lynn: ¿a…que te refieres?

Luna: ¡COMO TE ATREVES PERRA!

Leni: ¿acaso…lincoln esta…?

 **Lana uau: ¡NO! ¡EL ESTA VIVO…Y TODAS DEBERIAN SABERLO!**

 **TODOS: …**

 **C: esto se pone tenso…bueno…quizás y debamos simplemente pasar al grano…**

 **Bien…unloud's…pueden desatar toda la frustración en ellas si lo desean.**

 **No importa si las llegan a asesinar…yo puedo revivirlas.**

 **Lori uau: quizás…y pueda desquitarme con este lincoln…**

 **C: ¡!**

 **Formo un escudo impenetrable para lincoln, clyde lily y lily del uau.**

 **C: ni se te ocurra tocar a ninguno de ellos…o me las pagaras.**

 **Este lincoln ha sufrido mucho de los abusos de ustedes y de las demás…**

 **Lori uau: ugh…que poco sentido del humor tienes… Enserio que disfrutare el cortarlo mientras me lo monto.**

Lori: ¡SOBRE MI CADAVER BRUJA DECREPITA!

 **Lisa uau: si…la verdad quería seguir experimentando con lincoln…no me vendría mal un nuevo y más fresco…espécimen.**

Lisa: no dejare que le toques… ¡ni siquiera un pelo…!

 **Lola uau: ¡QUIERO A ESE PERRO AHORA!**

Lola: lincoln puede ser muchas cosas… ¡PERO NO ES UN PERRO! ¡NO COMO TU ENGENDRO!

 **Lynn uau: quisiera montármelo mientras le rompo cada centímetro de piel…con mis propias manos.**

Lynn: ¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO EN MI CARA! ¿¡QUE LE HICIERON A LINCOLN!?

 **Luna uau: él se lo busco...simplemente él no era lo suficientemente hombre como para poder montarnos y simplemente le ayudábamos…que pena…el sí que la tenía grande…pero ahora…no se siquiera si está vivo…el solo era un insecto cogedor.**

Luna: ¡GRRRRRRRRRR! ¡CHARA! ¡DEJAME SALIR PARA ACABAR CON ELLAS!

 **Luan uau: je je…que chiste…quisiera que al menos comprendieran por qué no pueden hacernos nada…además…linky no existe para nosotras…él nos dejó a morir en las calles en medio de la locura y el caos…él nos traiciono…y nunca pude dejar de pensar en clavarle algo por el culo ¡POR DEJARME ASI!**

Luan: ¿¡AH!? ¡¿RETRACTATE DE ESO AHORA MISMO SUCIA BOCONA BUFONA!?

 **Leni uau** y leni: ¿¡BASTA!? ¿¡QUE NO SE PUEDEN LLEVAR BIEN?!

Todas: ¡NO!

 **Unloud's: ¡QUEREMOS A LINCOLN!**

Louds: ¡JAMAS LES PERMITIREMOS QUE LO TOQUEN!

Lincoln: ¿¡pero que!?

 **C: ¡SUFICIENTE DE ESTO!…si no hacen lo que les propuse en este momento…las enviare de vuelta…vivas o muertas…como quieran.**

 **Lori uau: queremos a lincoln…quisiéramos hacer un trato…si logramos eliminar a estas perdedoras nos dejaras conservar a este lincoln...pero si nos ganan…nos iremos sin protestar.**

 **C: … ¿louds? ¿Qué dicen?**

 **NEGA:** _ **esto no saldrá bien…**_

Louds: ¡PELEAREMOS POR LINCOLN!

Lincoln: oh… entonces…realmente… ¿se preocupan?

Lily: ¡po-po!

 **Lily uau: ¡po-po!**

 **C: bien…esto se pondrá feo…entonces les daré equipamiento…ya que ellas no bromean con su verdadera naturaleza…**

 **Entonces las louds consiguieron equipo defensivo táctico de mi equipamiento especial…y un revividor para cada quien.**

 **Unloud's: ¡NUNCA NOS GANARAN! ¡LINCOLN SERA TODO NUESTRO PARA SABOREAR Y VIOLAR HASTA MORIR!**

Louds: ¡JAMAS! ¡NO MIENTRAS ESTEMOS AQUÍ!

Entonces para que no destruyeran el escenario las transporte a una arena especial para batallas de este grado.

(Poner esta canción para poner una atmosfera de batalla e intriga.)

( watch?v=kc_9RT4q8YA)

 **Unloud's: ¡AHORA METAMORFOSIS!**

 **Entonces las unloud's mostraban sus verdaderos rostros asesinos…todas se convirtieron en arpías dementes y letales.**

 **Unloud's: ¡A ELLAS!**

 **Entonces la pelea comenzó…todo lo que había entre las louds y las unloud's era el polvo que se había levantado del piso.**

 **(El público quedo en silencio)**

 **C: … vamos louds…si pueden.**

 **NEGA:** _ **hola chara… ¿de qué me perdí?**_

 **C: … pero si has estado aquí todo el tiempo.**

 **NEGA:** _ **meh simplemente trato de buscar conversación.**_

 **C: …**

 **Entonces todas iban a la cabeza…cada quien se igualaba de forma satisfactoria.**

 **Con sus propias fuerzas apenas y se sostenían las louds…eran demasiado fuertes y rápidas.**

 **Entonces…la verdadera naturaleza de las unloud's se hizo presente.**

 **¡Y CAPTURARON A SU PROPIA LILY!**

 **C: ¿¡PERO QUE DIABLOS!?**

 **NEGA:** _ **esto se pondrá…interesante.**_

 **C: ¿¡porque diablos removí el escudo?!**

 **Lori: heh…escúchenme bien louds…ella es libre de toda la locura que ocurre en nuestro universo…si no rompen los revividores y se dejan eliminar…pues no querrán ver el resultado…**

Lincoln: ¡LILY!

Lily: ¡PO-PO!

 **Lily uau: ¡WAAAAAH!**

 **Entonces lori del uau tenía sus uñas muy cerca de su pequeño cuello…mientras el resto se acercaba hacia lily y lincoln de esta dimensión.**

Louds: ¡DEJENLA EN PAZ! …nos rendimos…

Entonces las louds tiraron y rompieron los revividores… Así como el equipamiento defensivo y sus armas…

 **C: esto no es bueno…**

 **NEGA:** _ **es una trampa.**_

 **Unloud's: ¡AHORA!**

 **Entonces arrojaron a lily al piso…matándola al instante… y aprovecharon la distracción para acabar con cada una de las louds…en forma dolorosa y trágica.**

 **Se podía escuchar como los huesos de las louds se quebraban…sus respiraciones se hacían difíciles…y la vida se les escapaba con un hilo de sangre…**

 **(El público quedo en silencio…)**

 **C: diablos…**

 **NEGA:** _ **hmm…**_

 **(Poner esta canción para demostrar la desesperanza de las louds… y para agregar ese sentimiento de derrota…)**

 **( watch?v=U0lGcESiLWM)**

 **Entonces…las unloud's se paraban encima de cada contraparte para decir unas palabras…mientras las louds observaban el fracaso…**

 **Lori uau: qué pena…esta bruja decrepita te venció…espero que sigas viva para que veas como hago sufrir a tu hermanito…**

Lori: ugh… ¡no! Lincoln…por favor…perdona…me…no fui…lo suficientemente…fuerte…

La luz en sus ojos…se fue…

 **Lisa uau: je je…que pena…resulta que tocare más de un pelo…la verdad es que no solo experimento con el… ¡sino que me pongo como loca con el dentro de mi…!**

Lisa: ¡NO! Es…tas enferma… (Cough) no…puedo…dejarte ganar… ¡Ack! Lincoln…lo siento…

La luz de sus ojos…se fue…

 **Lynn uau: ¡ja! Pero que débil eres…no pudiste ni siquiera salvarlo de ti misma…que miseria… ¡espero hacer olvidar a lincoln de ti con mis manos en su cuello!**

Lynn: no… ¡NO! No…no…lincoln…por favor… no me…olvides…

Su luz…se perdió...

 **Luna uau: qué pena… ¿qué tal si le dedico una canción para que nunca se separe de mí…eh…? ¡Qué pena que lo único que escucharas es el ritmo del amor sangriento entre él y yo!**

Luna: ¡LINCOLN! ¡NO! Ugh… ¡no! ¿…porque…? Ni siquiera…pude componerte una…canción…de…disculpas…per…dóname…

La luz…se le escapaba de sus ojos.

 **Leni uau: qué pena…quizás y lincoln se enamore de mis diseños y también de mi cariño…lo siento por ti…**

Leni: linky…por favor…nunca…me olvides…y yo…jamás te olvidare…

La inocencia y la luz de leni…se habían esfumado.

 **Lola uau: ¡ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ese perro será todo mío! Y todo gracias a ti… ¡quizás y lo ágamos sobre tu cadáver putrefacto!**

Lola: ugh! Nada…me da más…asco…que saber…que le falle a lincoln…perdóname…uhh…

La luz se extinguió de sus ojos…

 **Lucy uau: él es la única luz de mi vida…no podía dejarlo escapar de nuevo…quizás y el me perdone por haberlo abandonado en ese mundo lleno de oscuridad…perdóname por remover tu propia luz…pero era la única manera…**

Lucy: he leído… (Cough) muchas cosas…oscuras… he visto…cosas malas…pero mi alma…jamás…podrá descansar…si dejo que lincoln…termine como… (Cough) ustedes… lincoln…no…te…trans…formes…y nunca…me olvides…

La luz de lucy…se le escapo…

 **Lana uau: tenía que…matarte…solo para tener otra oportunidad…de salvarlo…perdóname lana…**

Lana: nunca…me perdonare por…fallarle a linky…ugh…porque…siento tanto dolor…quizás…y soy solo una…niña malcriada...

La luz de lana…se apagó…

 **Luan uau: ¿cómo se le llama a la persona que se vengara de lincoln? LUAN LOUD SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA!**

Luan: linky…por favor…nunca…te rías…de…sus chistes…y perdóname…

La luz de luan…se había extinguido…

 **C: oh no…**

 **NEGA:** _ **esto se puso mejor de lo que creía…y… ¿ahora que harás…?**_

 **C: … tú espera…**

 **Lori uau: je je…que pena…asesinamos a las louds…que débiles son en esta dimensión…quizás y hubieran tenido oportunidad si las hubieras equipado con algo mejor…**

 **Ahora…danos el premio ya.**

 **C: … ¡NO!**

 **Lori uau: ¿¡te atreves a desafiarnos!?**

 **C: ¡muchas gracias por venir…QUE TENGAN UN DIA FATAL BITCHES (perras)!**

 **Entonces simplemente las levanto del piso y las lanzo hacia el portal pero…**

 **¡Lori alcanzo a aferrarse al borde del portal!**

 **Lori uau: ¡NO! ¡GRABATE MIS PALABRAS…VOLVEREMOS POR ESTE LINCOLN! ¡ME ASEGURARE DE QUE TUS FANATICOS TENGAN UNA BUENA VISTA DE LINCOLN MIENTRAS LO ELIMINO! ¡LISA ENCONTRARA LA MANERA DE ENCONTRAR ESTA DIMENSIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**

Entonces…se fueron…

 **NEGA:** _ **quizás…y probablemente vuelvan por más.**_

 **C: si vuelven…les ira peor que a las louds…oh…déjame revivirlas.**

 **Entonces un disparo de vida después…**

Louds: ¡LINCOLN!

Lori: ¿uh…que paso?

 **C: pues…pelearon de forma admirable contra las unloud's y fueron eliminadas por ellas pero…quizás y si se preocupan unas por las otras…especialmente de lily y lincoln…estoy orgulloso por eso…pero eso no significa que dejaran de sufrir pero para que vean que no soy malo les daré un respiro y dejare que abrasen a lincoln…si él se los permite claro.**

 **¿Qué dices lincoln?**

Lincoln: por mi está bien…me demostraron que están dispuestas a cambiar…

Lily: ¡po-po!

Entonces fueron hacia lincoln y entonces le dieron un gran abrazo como los de la serie…que adorable.

 **Ok…entonces…**

 **Ahora lynn…quiero que conozcas a alguien muy especial que cierto escritor le gustaría que conocieras…**

Lynn: ¿¡ACASO ES UN JUGADOR PROFESIONAL DE ALGUN DE DEPORTE!?

 **C: no… conoce ¡a!**

 **Entonces del portal dimensional aparece…**

 **¡Sergey ginovaef amigos! (del fanfiction "el amor esta en ruso")**

 **(Recuerden esto…lo saque durante los eventos del cap. 6)**

Sg: ¡¿pero qué diantres hago aquí?!...esperen un segundo…acaso son… ¿ustedes?

 **C: hola Sergey ginovaef! Un amigo muy especial y cercano a ti te dio la oportunidad exclusiva de que puedas… ¡hacer lo que quieras con ella!**

 **Entonces lynn queda…confundida.**

Lynn: uhh… ¿quién es él?

 **C: no sé si debería decir spoilers pero lo que si te puedo decir es que él es un hombre poderoso…al menos monetariamente…ahora…ven aquí lynn.**

 **Entonces aparece a mi lado.**

 **Debes ir con Sergey para que hagan algo juntos porque si no lo haces…te daré un choque eléctrico tan doloroso pero no mortal…que te dejare chamuscada en el suelo…retorciéndote en tus inmundicias hasta que quieras que alguien te quite el sufrimiento… ¿entendido?**

Lynn: …pues si lo pones así…está bien…además… ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Sg: je… je… quieres venir a mi hogar ¿linda?

Lynn: bueno… ¿porque no?

 **C: ok esa es la señal… ¡diviértanse!**

Entonces se fueron hacia la dimensión de donde provenía Sergey…

Lincoln: chara…dime la verdad… ¿acaso él es un mal tipo?

 **C: uhh…bueno…**

 **(Una larga explicación sobre ese universo después…)**

 **C: y entonces él es así porque es poderoso…así que… ¿no te preocupa?**

Lincoln: ósea…que dejaste a lynn…con un ¿pedófilo? ¿Además que es un pedófilo?

 **C: (al público) para ser blanco de la regla 34 así como ser el villano sexual y lunático pedófilo de MUCHOS fanfics… me alegra que solo tenga 11… y que actué de 11 en esta dimensión.**

 **C: ¡pues es alguien que le gusta complacer a los niños!**

Lincoln: ah…ok

(Mientras tanto)

Lynn: ¡wow! ¡Que hermosa mansión tiene Sergey!

Sg: si… es mi hogar dulce hogar…

La mansión (es una descripción mía no sé cómo es en realidad porque creo que no lo ha revelado el usuario **Transgresor3003)** es una mega mansión cara con un par de estatuas, una de un tigre de color y material dorado y el otro un águila calva de un color y también material dorado.

Entonces en el interior habían varios pilares blancos adornando el lugar…también habían muchas habitaciones…unas para el comercio ilícito de marihuana y otras para…burdeles.

Lynn: ¿qué es ese polvo blanco sobre la mesa señor Sergey?

Sg: uhh…es solo…talco para la nariz… ¿quisieras probarlo?

Lynn: uhh… ¿bueno que podría pasar?

(Facepalm universal)

(Un rato de inhalación después)

Sg: y dime jovencita… ¿cómo te sientes?

 **Lynn (drogada): ¡wow! Veo balones por todos lados… y también multitudes… ¡jejeje!**

Sg: quizás y sea momento de que veas mi habitación… ¿qué me dices?

 **Lynn: por supuesto que si…balón gigante arrugado… la la la…**

Sg:(wow… ¿qué tanto inhalo?)

Entonces…llegaron a la habitación de lynn.

Entonces llegaron hacia la habitación…la habitación estaba llena de mucha marihuana, condones…y esposas… (De policía)

Sg: toma un asiento pequeño.

 **Lynn: lo que digas….uuuuuuu… ¿qué es eso?**

Entonces señalo un condón no usado.

Sg: es una protección para un deporte que practicaremos….pequeña.

 **Lynn: ¡wow! ¿Y de que trata…?**

Sg: es como meter un balón a un arco especial…pero el balón digamos que soy yo y tú eres el arco.

 **Lynn: ¿¡whoa…enserio?!**

Sg: si…solo que no podemos empezar sin el equipamiento adecuado…ten…tomate esto y yo me pondré la protección.

Entonces le dieron un afrodisiaco a lynn y entonces Sergey se dispuso a ponerse el "equipo de seguridad apropiado…"

 _ **Lynn (inclusive más drogada): ¿oye balón…porque hace tanto calor de repente…?**_

Sg: es porque este tipo de deporte no requiere ropa alguna por lo que debemos quitarnos toda la ropa.

 _ **Lynn: ¿es enserio…? Quizás y tienes razón…**_

Entonces lynn procedió a quitarse toda la ropa por pura curiosidad entonces revelo su joven cuerpo de 13…una lindura.

Sg: (¡si muero hoy…al menos moriré feliz!)

Entonces Sergey se le acerco a lynn con una delicadeza extrema para no asustarla.

Sg **:** **il mio delicato petalo te hare mio** **(mi petalo delicado te hare mio)**

Entonces..."empesaron el deporte del amor"...

(una velada sexual despues...)

Lynn (normal con resaca): ugh...que...¿donde estoy?

Sg: hola petalo...¿disfrutaste nuestro deporte?

Lynn: ¡PERO QUE ME HICISTE IDIOTA!

Sg: oh rayos...eh que es esto?

 **C: (usalo si necesitas que tu amiga olvide todo...CHARA)**

Entonces apunto el neuralizador hacia lynn y...

(FLASH!)

Entonces los transporte de vuelta.

 **C: !hola! ¿Y como les fue?**

Sg: muy bien…espero poder ser invitado de nuevo para un encuentro parecido.

 **C: ¡ja! ¡Ja!… ¡yo espero que dejes de ser un pedófilo homicida…bye!**

Entonces se fue mientras las hermanas loud le preguntaban a lynn que paso.

Lynn: uh…no recuerdo…creí ver muchos balones.

 **C: ok…suficiente sigamos con los siguientes reviews ¡por favor!**

 **Muy bien…ya que ya sufrieron bastante…ahora intentare bajar un poco la intensidad… ¿qué les parece?**

 **Usuario/a: pirata:**

 **Review:** Perdona mi forma  
Tan rara de escribir y  
Ya qué mencionaste  
Mlp;) podrías  
Hacer qué un  
Unicornio;)  
Empalé a lucy?  
O qué lori  
Decida entre su  
Celular o  
Asesinar a lyn.ñ  
Y ya qué los  
Castigos grupales  
Como qué  
Son.ñ mi  
Talón.ñ de  
Aquiles:)  
Pero aquí vamos!  
Pero es mejor.r  
Un lindo reto.o  
Qué las hermanas  
Luchen a muerte  
Para vivir.r  
En una  
Death racer:D  
Carrera mortal  
Con coches  
Bomba:S  
Menos lili y leny:P  
O que lincoln.ñ  
Coma frente a ellas  
Un rico pastel de  
"chocolate.e  
Y animo

 **(Pirata eres alguien muy creativo/a así que cumpliré una buena parte de tus peticiones.)**

 **C: Bueno entonces aremos la última para que sea un poco cruel y a la vez "muy dulce" ¿entiende?**

(Abucheos del publico seguidos de botellas lanzadas hacia ¡mi!)  
Luan: ¡jajá! ¡Eso de hecho estuvo bien!

 **C: de hecho…gracias luan por hacerme sentir mejor…**

 **Bueno…ok lincoln… ¡creo que tienes más de un don especial así que te invito a preparar un pastel para nosotros!}**

Lincoln: ¿de verdad crees eso?

 **C: ¡sí! ¿De hecho hay que comerlo en frente de tus hermanas para que cumplamos el review de pirata ok?**

Lincoln: ahora que lo pienso…no he comido nada durante un buen rato.

 **C: cierto, creo que deberíamos empezar.**

 **Entonces una gran cocina se revela con todo lo necesario para hacer el pastel.**

 **C: luan, como tú te reíste de mi chiste…yo mismo te dejare comer una rebanada del pastel de lincoln ¿qué dices?**

Luan: bueno…es mejor que quedarse aquí sin comer…la verdad tengo mucha hambre.

Lincoln: ¡te encantara! ¡Es de chocolate!

Las demás louds: ¿¡CHOCOLATE!?

Lori: ¡ESTE LITERALMENTE ES EL PEOR CASTIGO POSIBLEEEEEEEEE!

 **(Unas rebanadas exquisitas de pastel después…)**

Luan: ¡wow lincoln! ¡Ese fue uno de los mejores pasteles que he probado! ¡Y eso que yo preparo siempre para fiestas o me ofrecen un poco!

Lincoln: ¿de verdad crees eso?

 **C: yo opino lo mismo lincoln, ¡tú tienes una buena oportunidad e pulir ese talento de cocinero! (no como a mí que siempre se me queman los frijoles.)**

 **Bueno…es hora…de otro… ¿review?**

 **Usuario/a: guest (1)**

 **Review:** Aun sigo preguntando, pueden ser cosas sexuales en las que participe lincoln? Si es así puede ser que luna como recompensa de haber ganado el reto de seducción merezca una noche de placer con Lincoln  
~

 **C: luna…ven aquí.**

 **Entonces ¡puff!**

 **Uh…quizás y no quieras hacer este tipo de… ¿actividad con lincoln o sí?**

Luna: ¿¡ENSERIO CREEN QUE YO HARE ALGO COMO ESO CON EL!?

Lincoln: ¿puedo decir algo?

Luna: …adelante

Lincoln: la verdad es que…como no resulto mi relación con ronnie anne…y no sé si seré capaz de conocer a alguna chica…quizás y esa noche de pasión…me interese.

 **C: ¡!**

Luna: ¡!

El resto de los louds, ronnie anne, clyde y el público: ¿¡PERO QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE!?

 **C: uh…lincoln recuerda que si tú quieres no harás lo que te indiquen las peticiones… ¿ok?**

Lincoln: pero…me da curiosidad… ¡déjame por favor chara!

 **C:…luna…es tu petición así que…tú decides.**

Luna:…

(El público y los louds esperan con ansias la respuesta…)

Luna: …está bien.

Todos: ¡¿ **WHAT?! (¡Que!)**

Luna: chara…por favor podrías transportarnos hacia la casa…tengo un regalo que darle a lincoln…por haberme escogido esa vez…

 **C: uhh…ok**

 **Entonces los transporte hacia la casa loud…**

 **NEGA:** _ **genial…ahora vienen los reviews sucios y depravados ¿cierto?**_

 **C: …cállate.**

 **(Mientras tanto)**

 **Los loud cayeron en la habitación de lincoln.**

Lincoln: ¡Whoa! ¡Que! ¡Donde! ¡Como!

Luna: tranquilo viejo…estamos en tu habitación…ahora…creo que te debía esto.

Entonces antes de que lincoln pudiera reclamar…fue besado en los labios por su hermana mayor…

Lincoln: ¡mmm!

Luna: mmm…

Era un largo beso francés…pero que no duro mucho.

Se separaron…pero no sin antes dejar atrás un largo hilo de saliva.

Lincoln: … esto es muy diferente…

Luna: ¿a que te refieres?

Lincoln: a que…tú sabes más dulce que cuando besaba a ronnie…

Luna: ¿de verdad crees eso?

Lincoln: si… ¿me das otro?

Luna: por supuesto…

Entonces compartieron un beso…un beso prohibido en cualquier familia…un beso apasionado que demostraba que los límites del amor no existen…

Entonces luna empezó a acariciar lentamente su largo e inocente cabello blanco…

Lincoln simplemente no tenía idea de que hacer…solo movía su lengua al ritmo del amor…

Entonces luna empezó a abrazar a lincoln…se separaron del beso…y le dijo…

Luna: te amo.

Lincoln:…yo también…

Entonces de repente lincoln se sentía mucho más caliente de lo usual…y también a la vez se sentía protegido…le dio mucho miedo que las unloud's le hicieran lo que juraron hacer…pero con su hermana…se sentía seguro.

Luna: lincoln…quieres que… ¿lo ágamos?

Lincoln: ¿hacer qué?

Luna: jugar a la mama y al papa.

Lincoln: … con gusto.

Entonces luna se dejó llevar y entonces se desvestía lentamente…mientras que lincoln observaba de forma inquietante a su hermana desvestirse…y eso provocó que su "jr" se despertara…

Entonces luna terminaba de desvestirse…y entonces procedió a desvestir a lincoln también…

Luna: si no quieres hacer esto…solo dímelo.

Lincoln: continua…no tengo miedo.

Entonces luna terminaba de desvestir a lincoln…pero antes de que pudiera quitarle la ropa interior…sintió un escalofrió…un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza.

(¿Cómo puedes hacer algo como esto? Eres repugnante…)

Luna: lincoln…no creo que…deberíamos.

Lincoln entonces abrazo a luna y le robo un beso…

Lincoln: …tengo un poco de miedo…pero sé que tú jamás me lastimarías…

Entonces…se abrazaron y entonces…se empezaron a besar de forma más apasionada mientras lincoln se recostaba en la cama…y entonces luna se puso encima de su "jr"… y entonces comenzaron…la cosa más prohibida de la actualidad…y lo disfrutaban…

Lincoln se sentía raro al meter su "jr" por primera vez en una mujer…pero se sentía seguro porque esa mujer era su hermana…

(Un rato lleno de pasión después.)  
Lincoln: luna…creo que ¡algo viene!

Luna: no te preocupes… ¡es normal déjalo salir en mi interior!

Lincoln: ¡ugh!

Luna: ¡Ahhhhhhh!

Entonces lincoln se había venido en su hermana…esa sensación repentina de alivio vino por los dos tortolos…y se recostaron en la cama…abrazados…

Lincoln: gracias…por esta experiencia…luna.

Luna: no hay problema…

Entonces se durmieron…

(Una hora después…)

 **C: ugh…creo que será tiempo de traerlos…ya debemos seguir con lo demás.**

 **Entonces los aparezco en el acto.**

 **C: ¿cómo te fue lincoln?**

Lincoln: … maravilloso.

 **C: me alegra escuchar eso…entonces…el siguiente review ¡plis!**

 **¡¿Pero qué!? ¿¡Que ya supere el límite del día de hoy!?**

 **Ah esperen…no es cierto lol.**

 **Usuario/a: lobo hikiby**

 **Review:** Yo solo quiero que luan y leni se acerquen a lincoln y le digan que, no importa lo mal que lo traten los fics; que ellas dos, siempre lo amaran.

(El público da un awwwww muy cálido)

 **C: vengan las dos ahora.**

 **Entonces aparecieron las dos louds.**

 **Díganle lo mucho que lo aman y pues lo que necesiten decirle.**

Leny y luan: ¡ok!

Leni: lincoln…ósea espero que nunca llegue el día en que tú me llegues a odiar…porque enserio…te amo mi hermanito…

Entonces le dio un abrazo y un besito en la mejilla.

Luan: no importa si no te ríes de mis chistes hermanito…yo siempre te voy a amar…igual que las demás aunque no lo digan seguido…espero que encuentres lo que te hace tan especial…porque yo sí sé que es…

Entonces hizo lo mismo…un abrazo y un beso.

Lincoln: wow…es muy lindo de su parte que digan eso…gracias.

 **C: (sniff) ojala y Chris savino considere más capítulos sobre la convivencia familiar…**

 **NEGA:** _ **con la suerte que tenemos todos…no lo creo.**_

 **C: bien es hora de acabar este acto por hoy pero…antes de eso…**

 **(Aquí empieza las peticiones de hp23r y Evi)  
**

 **C: muy bien louds…como ya demostraron que nunca les importo en lo absoluto a lincoln…y no quisieron hacer más que usarlo como si fuera un juguete/asistente/trapo me tome la libertad de hacerles un favor muy especial… ¿cierto Nega?**

 **NEGA:** _ **cierto…quizás, jamás debió nacer lincoln… ¿verdad?**_

Todas las louds estaban empezando a sudar y a preocuparse… ¿acaso era posible que…?

 **C: ¿Lincoln podrías pasar en medio del escenario por favor?**

Lincoln: si chara… ¿que necesitas?

 **C: deja a lily con Nega… (Sniff…)**

LL: acaso… ¿estas llorando?

 **C: solo…quiero…que me perdones…por esto…**

LL: ¿porque…?

(CLICK!)

 **C: Nega…ahora.**

 **NEGA** _ **: lincoln…loud.**_

 _ **Lo sentimos mucho pero…dado que tus hermanas no te van a respetar y jamás querrán cambiar sus hábitos…creíamos que lo mejor para ellas…era que te asesináramos.**_

Todas las louds: ¿¡PERO QUE COSA?!

 **C: es difícil para mí hacer esto…pero…quizás y sea lo mejor para todos.**

 **L-o-s-i-e-n-t-o.**

 **(SLASH!)**

 **Entonces lo deje inmovilizado…**

LL: ¡AHHHHH! ¡CHARA! ¿¡QUE HACES?!

 **C: esto…**

 **(¡CRACK!)**

 **El arma de vida…fue destruida.**

 **NEGA:** _ **¡y también esto!**_

 _ **¡Ahora louds!**_

De repente las louds estaban bajo un control que no entendían ni sentían…solo cruzaba por su mente la idea de…

Asesinar a lincoln…por las cosas malas que les ha hecho.

 **C: lincoln…si tus hermanas logran zafarse del control de sus emociones…quizás y si te quieran…y mucho…pero si no lo logran…te mataran…y eso probara que solo son unas asquerosas bestias que anhelan el control.**

 **Perdóname por todo esto…lincoln.**

 **LL** : ¡NO! ¡NO LAS OBLIGES! ¡CHARA! CREI… ¡CREI QUE ERAS UN AMIGO!

Ra y clyde: ¡NO! ¡NO LO AGAN!

Entonces las louds estaban tratando de resistir el impulso de venganza que las corroía por dentro…

Pero era inútil.

Las veces en las que lincoln actuaba para sí mismo las corroía por dentro…lentamente se perdían en una espiral sin control que muy pronto iba a matar a su único hermano.

 **NEGA:** _ **creo que si será un buen espectáculo después de todo chara.**_

 **C: si ¡gracias a ti!**

 **NEGA:** _ **no hay de qué amigo… ¡disfrutemos el show!**_

 **Entonces las louds se iban directamente hacia el indefenso lincoln loud…**

Todas las loud: ¡LINCOLN…PAGARAS POR TUS ERRORES!

 **LL: ¿** porque hacen esto…chara…porque…?

 **C: …**

 **Entonces las louds llegaban lentamente hacia lincoln con miradas sádicas y con esos deseos de destruir la inocencia de su único hermano**

 **LL:** creí…que ellas siempre me cuidarían…creí que cuando me salvaron de las unloud's…pensaba que…

 **NEGA:** _ **enserio creías eso…vaya que eres iluso…**_

 **C: …**

Entonces todas estaban alrededor de lincoln.

(Publico desesperado por la conclusión…)

Louds: lincoln… ¡MUERE!

Entonces todas lo empezaron a golpear de forma brutal…

 **LL: ¡** ALTO! ¡ME LASTIMAN!

Le fracturaron los brazos…

 **LL:** ¡AHHHHHH!

Le fracturaron las piernas…y lo seguían golpeando sin preocupaciones…

Y lincoln simplemente sufría.

(El público abucheando a las louds por su comportamiento.)

 **Entonces todo acabo…**

Louds: ¿pero qué?

 **C: miren lo que provocaron louds…**

 **Entonces señale al inmóvil lincoln loud…él tenía una mueca de desesperación…y estaba muerto.**

Louds: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Clyde: ¡lincoln…no…!

Ra: uhh…no…NO…MIREN LO QUE HIZIERON LOUDS MIREN…miren… (Sollozos…)

 **C: bueno…debido a que mataron a su único hermanito…creo que lo justo es que se vayan de aquí…**

Lori: ¿¡COMO PUDISTE OBLIGARNOS A HACER ESO!?

Leni: ¡LINKY! ¡PERDONAME!

Luna: No…lincoln…porque…

Luan: linky…porque…te… (Sollozos)

Lynn: ¡CHARA! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR CARO! CREI…creí que eras un buen tipo…al menos con lincoln…

Lucy: ¿porque…mi espíritu no fue mas fuerte…PORQUE?

Lola: lincoln…ahora quien jugara conmigo a la fiesta de té… (Sollozos)

Lana: quien…jugara conmigo a la guerra de barro…

Lisa: lincoln…quien…quien será mi sujeto de pruebas… y mi hermano mayor… (Sollozos)

Lily: ¡lincoln…! ¡Abobaba!

 **C: ¡shh! ¡Lily no lo arruines!**

 **Bueno…espero que estén contentas…las veré nunca más…bye…**

 **Entonces las devolví hacia su dimensión…**

 **(En los camerinos)**

 **C: wow…que largo día…uff…bueno como ya vieron…las engañamos por completo…no es así lincoln?**

Lincoln: ¡sí! Que locura…si se enteran que mataron a un lincoln falso…je me pregunto cuáles serían sus reacciones.

Lily: ¡lincoln!

Lincoln: que ocurre lily? Ugh…creo que necesitas un cambio de pañal.

 **NEGA: ¿** _ **verdad que resulto el plan?**_

 **C: si…gracias Nega eso fue original.**

 **NEGA:** _ **ni lo menciones…pero…porque parar ahora…quería ver sus reacciones.**_

 **C: ya todos tuvimos un día muy largo así que decidí parar ahora…uff estoy cansado… ah y los reviews que no pudieron caber aquí los hare en el siguiente acto…así que…espero que lo hayan disfrutado…y espero seguir recibiendo más peticiones locas…bueno…me voy…algo más que quieran decir…? ¿Nega? ¿Lincoln? ¿Lily?**

 **Los tres: nah.**

 **¡Ok…díganlo conmigo!**

 **¡CHARActer7,** _ **Nega,**_ lincoln y lily…FUERA!


	6. actualizacion y aclaraciones

Actualización y aclaraciones.

 **(¡Hola! ¡Amigos y seguidores! ¡CHARActer7 reportando lo último que quería decirles!)**

 **(Bueno creo que tengo una explicación por lo que paso hace unos días…así que simplemente pasaron dos cosas que no podía evitar por más que lo quisiera)**

 **(1: Tuve que ir hacia Morelia para donar sangre para una prima que según yo sé, operaron ayer y por ahora no se nada más.)  
(2: Se cayó el internet ayer por lo que no pude subir el cap. ayer…)  
(Bueno ahora algunos mensajes.)**

 **(Para cartman6x61, imperial war, anón, terriopad y pirata**

 **Espero que me disculpen por no subir sus o el resto de los reviews estuve fuera de "combate" cuando done sangre sorry…pero les prometo que si hare los reviews que me comentaron como siempre… ¡gracias po su interés y apoyo en este!…uhh… ¿multi one shot?)**

 **(Para Evi, hp23r y wikogames**

 **Espero que no la regara demasiado como mencione antes…cuando uno dona sangre…no tiene muchas ganas de hacer mucho…espero corregir o darles lo que esperaban en el siguiente acto (capitulo))**

 **(Y…js152 yo tengo muchas ideas de cómo torturar a las louds pero quise mejor ofrecerles a todos la oportunidad de darles a las louds un escarmiento por todos esos momentos en los que enserio la regaron con lincoln.)**

 **(Y por último a los que les dijeron que clyde se comportó como un imbécil en "la casa verde" ¡TENIAN RAZON SOY UN IDIOTA POR VER TODOS LOS CAPS EXCEPTO ESE! (facepalm)**

 **Corregiré eso en el siguiente cap.…también)**

 **(Bueno eso es todo así que si necesitan algo mas solo pídanlo en los reviews… ¿ok?)**

 **(¡Hasta luego seguidores! ¡CHARActer7 fuera!)**


	7. cap de sugerencias 1

Primer capítulo de sugerencias… enserio, no es un cap. Pero léanlo de todas formas.

 **(¡Hola! ¡Amigos! Bueno…esto es extraño pero no se preocupan solo estoy mandando unos mensajes a algunos usuarios para aclarar algunas cosas lo siento si querían un capitulo peeeeero…ya saben cuánto puede durar un capítulo de este tipo… (MUCHO))**

 **(Este es un tipo de…como decirlo… "capítulo de sugerencias" como dice el nombre solo servirá para propósitos de intercambio de ideas y sugerencias, si no son los usuarios originales que subieron la idea de todas formas pueden ayudar con lo que quieran aportar ya sea, dando un saludo, dando sugerencias sobre el tema tratado y también con mas reviews! (solo recuerden…más reviews = más tiempo que me tomara asimilarlos en un capitulo que tenga sentido))**

 **(Ok sin más preámbulos aquí va la primer sugerencia/idea)**

 **(Recuerden son mis sugerencias.)**

 **(Para Evi: una lista con ideas sobre su petición de clash royale con los louds como cartas etc.)**

 **(1: ¿Que loud podría ser que carta?**

 **Lori: pekka o bandida**

 **Leni: golem o pekka**

 **Luna: bruja o mosquetera**

 **Luan: mosquetera o princesa**

 **Lynn: princesa oscura (variante femenina del príncipe oscuro) o valkiria o bandida**

 **Lucy: definitivamente bruja nocturna o bruja (obviamente)**

 **Lola: valkiria o maga de hielo (variante femenina del mago de hielo) o arquera**

 **Lana: valkiria o maga (variante femenina del mago) o arquera**

 **Lisa: maga eléctrica (variante femenina del mago eléctrico) o chispitas**

 **Lily: espíritu de hielo/ fuego o chispitas**

 **Ronnie anne y clyde serán el príncipe y la princesa de coronas.**

 **Reyes: (según tu) CHARActer7 y NEGA**

 **Publico: personajes de clash royale (opcional) y lectores (ustedes)**

 **Principales espectadores: lincoln loud y ustedes (otra vez)**

 **Las demás cartas serán reemplazadas por cartas de hechizos (bola de fuego, rayo etc.)**

 **Y aquí otra serie de notas…**

 **Nota 1: el elixir siempre será igual a las cartas actuales del juego.**

 **Nota 2: los niveles de cada "carta" serán iguales a los de una batalla amistosa o torneo.**

 **Nota 3: ningún juego/franquicia me pertenece, solo uso sus respectivos personajes para fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Nota 4: el modo de juego (según yo pensaba) podría ser un desafío de elección.**

 **Nota 5: es la primera vez que hago algo como esto así que… ¡TENGAN PIEDAD DE MI!**

 **Nota 6: nombres de las cartas loud (opcional)**

 **Lori: pekkari o bandida lori.**

 **Leni: goleni o pekkani.**

 **Luna: bruja o mosquetera luna.**

 **Luan: mosquetera o princesa luan.**

 **Lynn: princesa oscura lynn o valkilynn o bandida lynn.**

 **Lucy: bruja o bruja nocturna lucy.**

 **Lola: valkila o hechicera helada lola o arquera lola.**

 **Lana: valkina o hechicera lana o arquera lana.**

 **Lisa: electro lisa o chispisa/chislisa.**

 **Lily: espirily de hielo/fuego o chispily/chislily.**

 **Nota 7: tratare de no regarla e intentare no salirme de carácter con ellas no sus contrapartes de clash royale.**

 **Nota final: ¡cualquier cambio es aceptado siempre recuerden que solo son sugerencias!)**

 **(Para imperial war:**

 **¿Qué clase de pelea épica podría representar…?**

 **Eje: si por ejemplo lynn escoge a broly entonces… ¿simplemente se dejara golpear como saco de boxear? ¿O debería darle algo de ventaja? Por ejemplo siquiera que pueda volar o que tenga fuerza suficiente como para provocar algo de daño ¿no crees? Porque quizás y simplemente ver que la vapuleen a una pila de puré como que no sé si sea muy entretenido… (Recuerda es una sugerencia todo cambio es bienvenido)**

 **(Para pirata:**

 **Wow! ¡Tienes muchas ideas! Considera hecho la idea de la carrera mortal pero… ¿qué clase de carrera?**

 **¿Al estilo twisted metal?**

 **¿O al estilo Mario kart?**

 **¿O ambos?**

 **Tú me dices yo sugiero y me gusta tu forma de escribir ¡no cambies!)**

 **(Para gans Lawton:**

 **Interesante propuesta pero…entonces linka se vengaría de sus hermanos o solo de las hermanas de lincoln?)**

 **(Para anón:**

 **No entendí la última parte bien… ¿quieres que los demás nicktoons les den una lección sobre como su comportamiento les afecta el general al canal y a ellos o viceversa?)**

 **(Para Evi: (de nuevo)**

 **Hola otra vez…una pregunta**

 **¿Ese tal sid de que ficción es? ¿De asylum de banghg o es de otra versión?)**

 **(Para shadow demon 156: tu petición se hará realidad (y créeme no será lindo je je…)**

 **(Y finalmente cartman6x61:**

 **Considera tu petición original como hecha pero…no esperes un primer intento exitoso en realidad es difícil manejar tantos personajes de forma decente je je…me disculpo de ante mano si no logro hacerlo bien a la primera.)**

 **(Ok y ahora unos agradecimientos a: imperialwar1234, js152, transgresor3003 (como guest) y al resto de ustedes por seguir mi extraña historia, les mando un saludo y entonces…nos veremos en el siguiente acto…)  
(¡CHARActer7 fuera!)**

 **(Por cierto…si, si juego clash royale XD mi usuario ya es obvio.)**


	8. una disculpa

Una disculpa…

 **(¡hola!)**

 **(¡Perdónenme! ¡No podía seguir con la tortura sin que yo me torturara tanto! Recordé que todavía tengo 3 historias que seguir por eso subi un capitulo de todas (excepto la historia de "ecos de la inocencia" estoy algo atorado hay))  
(¡pero no se preocupan! ¡Ya acabe con el one shot asi que continuare con el acto 3!)**

 **(¡apenas llevo un 16% si que me dieron muchas ideas!)**

 **(por cierto…no dejen reviews si no es necesario ya tengo mucho material para el acto tres (en especial por leer todos los caps de "la purga loud y la purga loud: asylum... amigos banghg si esta un poco traumatizado por los eventos de "llegando a la vitrina" y "no tal suerte…")**

 **(¡sin mas que decir…CHARActer7 fuera!)**


	9. acto 3

Acto 3: Peleas, competencias, juegos y... ¡LOCURA!

 **(¡Hola compañeros, amigos y seguidores! Aquí les traigo el siguiente acto lleno de locura y peleas, ¡así que espero que lo disfruten!)**

 **(Verán, me tomo mucho tiempo porque me salieron:**

 **Visitas, trabajo, hermanos, muchas cosas me interrumpían y lo peor de todo no eran esas cosas…**

 **La verdad fue que alguien bloqueo mi pc… ¡pero ya está arreglada!)**

 **(Consideren este súper largo acto como una disculpa por mis contratiempos…je je.)**

 **(Es su decisión si me creen o no ya que es obvio que no van a creerme…ya saben, solamente soy alguien que usa el internet para darles una historia llena de entretenimiento que a mi parecer es bueno…espero que no me odien porque a mi si me importan ustedes…es raro que lo diga pero es la verdad…)**

 **(una última cosita…un nuevo amigo se hará presente al final del cap.…por lo que será mejor que…no tengan deseos de abandonar esta lectura al final… sin más que decir… ¡disfruten!)**

 **(Una semana después del último review…)**

Entonces…en cierta dimensión…se escuchaba un ruido muy ¡loud!

Lisa: ¡¿COMO PUDIMOS REBAJARNOS ASI!?

Lori: ¡LITERALMENTE LO ASESINAMOS NOSOTRAS!

Leni: ¡YA NO TENGO HERMANITO!

Luan: (SOLLOSOS RUIDOSOS)

Luna: ¡¿PORQUE?! ¡¿CHARA!? ¡¿PORQUE!?

Lola: ¡QUEMARIA TODO LO QUE TENGO SOLO POR JUGAR CON LINCOLN OTRA VEZ A LA FIESTA DE TE!

Lana: lincoln… (Sniff) PERDONANOS!

Lucy: porque solo somos animales fingiendo ser personas… (Sniff) ¡LINCOLN VUELVE!

Lynn: LINCOLN… ¡QUISIERA HABERTE TRATADO DE MEJOR MANERA Y NO COMO UN SACO DE GOLPEAR…POR FAVOR VUELVE! (sollozos…)

(Las hermanas ya llevan llorando y lamentándose durante una semana entera por haber "asesinado" a su único hermanito…que tontas…ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que no estaba lily.)

Y entonces aparezco con una lily en mis manos.

 **C: hola…chicas… ¿disfrutan su vida sin su pequeño hermanito?**

 **Porque si no es así…pues no me importa…wow…lucen horribles…no se molestaron en-**

Lisa: ¡¿TU!? ¡TE JURO QUE ME VENGARE DE TI! ¡ERES UNA ESCORIA! COMO…cómo pudiste…

Lori: tú nos quitaste…a nuestro único hermanito…eres un monstruo…

Leni: ¿ósea…porque? Creía que eras más amable… ¿porque nos obligaste a hacerlo?

Luan: (hace señas diciendo: te odio…y espero que ardas en el infierno)  
luna: ni si quiera…me dejaste verlo crecer… ¿cómo eres capaz de no sentir nada…?

Lola: debe de… (Sniff) haber una forma de…traerlo de vuelta…

Lana: por favor…ten corazón…nosotras nunca podríamos vivir sin lincoln…el…WHAAAAAAH!

Lucy: él nos completaba a todas…quisiera que me abrazara y me dijera que todo está bien… (Suspiro y sniff)

Lynn: quisiera…poder disculparme con el…la verdad…es que yo lo amo…lo ame desde que era un bebe…él lo es todo para mí y el resto de nuestras hermanas…por favor…tráelo…de vuelta…y déjanos abrazarlo… (Sniff)

 **C: uhh…no puedo.**

Todas las louds: ¿¡PORQUE!? (Entonces rompen en llanto)

 **C: ¡porque nunca lo mataron tontitas!**

Todas: ¡¿QUE?!

 **C: entren al portal y les explicare.**

 **Entonces…un viaje intergaláctico entre dimensiones después…**

 **C: ¡HOLA AMIGOS! ¡YA REGRESE POR ELLAS!**

 **(El público todavía no tiene suficiente sufrimiento…)**

Lori: entiendo porque nos trajiste aquí…pero ya no me importa sufrir más…sin lincoln…no vale la pena… vivir… (Sniff)

El resto estaba en silencio mirando al piso.

 **C: ¡louds! ¡Anímense! ¡Nunca lo mataron!**

 **¡Lincoln sal ahora!**

 **Entonces lincoln sale del camerino junto con** _ **Nega**_ **y lily.**

 **(Él bebe que yo tengo es la lily del universo unloud… ¿QUE? ¡¿ENSERIO CREIAN QUE SIMPLEMENTE LA IVA DEJAR MUERTA EN EL ESTADIO!? ¡INSENSIBLES!)**

Lincoln: ¿hola chicas? ¿Me…?

Todas las louds: ¡LINCOLN!

Entonces todas se abalanzaron con lincoln para darle mucho cariño y besos…que adorable.

Lisa: ¿pero…como diantres lo hiciste?

 **C: pues…**

 **(Flashback)  
**

 **C: entonces ese es el plan…te parece bien lincoln?**

Lincoln: umm…no lo sé… ¿quizás y las asustemos demasiado no crees?

 **NEGA:** _ **lincoln no te preocupes…ellas ya están traumadas por la mitad de las cosas que ya presenciaron aquí así que… ¿porque no dales un susto para recordarles lo más especial que tienen?**_

 **C: actualmente…Nega tiene un punto muy válido.**

Lincoln: ¿pero no saldré herido?

 **C: nah! Tengo una idea para crear una copia perfecta de ti.**

Entonces le muestro una carta especial de cierto juego especial.

Lincoln: ¿qué es eso?

 **C: es una carta épica de cierto juego para hacer copias exactas de personajes.**

Lincoln: ¿cómo funciona?

 **C: ¡así!**

 **Entonces uso la carta ¡espejo!**

 **Entonces un 2do lincoln desciende desde el cielo hacia mi lado**

Le (lincoln espejo): ¡hola!

Lincoln: ¿hola…?

 **C: tada! ¡Así no sufrirás daño alguno!**

Lincoln: ¿entonces…el me reemplazara?

 **C: ¡SIP!**

 **NEGA:** _ **o esa es la idea…por lo que a mí me consta…estamos desquebrajando cualquier regla universal ahora pero… ¿desde cuándo algo tiene sentido últimamente?**_

 **C: bien dicho Nega… ¡ahora a seguir con el plan!**

 **(Fin del flashback)**

Lisa: debes de estar bromeando… ¡¿ACASO QUIERES QUE CREEAMOS ESA BASURA?!

 **C: mira esto…**

 **Entonces uso de nuevo la carta espejo y "clono" a lisa.**

Lisa: ¿PERO QUE…?

Lisa espejo: ¿diantres dirás?

 **C: SIP…y hoy tengo muchos reviews con las temáticas de:**

 **Venganza.**

 **Peleas.**

 **Competencias.**

 **Y una sorpresa al final.**

 **C: como ya se dieron cuenta hay que apresurarnos así que… ¡EMPEZEMOS CON EL PRIMER REVIEW O PETICION!**

 **¿Nega…quisieras escoger alguna petición hoy?**

 **NEGA:** _ **bien…porque no.**_

 _ **Haber…ese.**_

 **Usuario/a: imperialwar1234**

 **Review:** Bueno yo tengo varias ideas pero de momento dejare esta:

Ya que lynn le encantas los deportes y es cinturón negro propongo que tenga una serie combate cuerpo a cuerpo con estos los siguientes sujetos !DE FORMA BRUTAL Y SANGUNARIA SIN PIEDAD ALGUNA! en orden:

1)Chuck Norris (pero la versión toda poderosa de la ahora extinta de friki pedía e internet) ponte tan creativo como quieras con este

2)Broly de Dragón ball Z

3)jergingha el supremo señor de la Federación GEATHJERK en su forma Wonder-jergingha de wonderful 101 (muestra la escena de transformación y todo y que lynn al ver que antes de esta escena es solo un cerebro con un ojo se sienta confiada, confianza que se destruye y muere al ver su transformación)

4) como me has hecho reír hasta ahora con esta historia como no tiene idea y tus otras historias me encantan elige este en este puesto a quien tú quieras pero que le haga sufrir

5) y Arthas el rey lich de Warcraft para rematarla con la agonía de escarcha y adsorba su alma hasta que decidas revivirla

Detalles:  
-lynn no puede morir hasta que cada contrincante le haya lanzado todos sus ataques terminara la ronda con ella muriendo por el último ataque o poder que personaje, pero si puede sufrir cada uno de ellos y le puedes dar más ningún poder  
-Sera vista por sus padres (si siguen vivos claro) la pelea y por los conocidos de los loud

-Y debes decirle a lynn antes de que conozca a sus contrincantes que si le gana aunque sea solo a uno ella podrá irse cosa que no pasara MUAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAAJAJA

Y como quiero darle un, regalo especial a lincoln por ser un ejemplo de persona, quiero que la era Di Martino se enamore de él mostrándole a ella el amor incondicional que lincoln es capaz de dar a los que ama a través de los recuerdo de lincoln y las veces que sus familiares no apreciaron ese amor que él es capaz de dar o ya de plano lo olvidaron y hazla vivir esos recuerdo no solo como espectadora sino también en carne propia (como con el traje de ardilla) generando un enamoramiento a lincoln y un odio tremendo a su familia excepto leni y lily y lo acompañe a ver toda las torturas.

 **C: bueno, este review es muy largo y además solamente tengo presupuesto y tiempo limitados por lo que lynn solamente peleara con 3 personajes y también hare la petición extra… ¿de acuerdo todos?**

 **(El público esta sediento de sangre y venganza así que me dan luz verde).**

 **C: muy bien primero lo primero…**

 **(Click)**

 **Aparece una pantalla en la maquina dimensional.**

 **C: ok lynn según inperialwar1234 tu tendrás la oportunidad de pelear con 3 contrincantes de los 5 para poder liberar a tu familia de la tortura, si vences al menos a uno los dejare ir, los curare y dejare su universo en paz junto con lincoln e inclusive borrare sus memorias, pero si fallas…pues simplemente morirás y los demás no escaparan todavía ¿entendiste?**

Lynn: ¡DE ACUERDO! ¡A MI ME GUSTA PELEAR!

Louds: ¡TU PUEDES LYNN! ¡TE APOYAMOS!

 **C: (ilusas) ¡bueno escoge a tu primer contrincante!**

 **En la pantalla aparecen 5 siluetas**

 **1: "Chuck"**

 **2: "broly"**

 **3: "jergingha"**

 **4: personaje misterioso**

 **Y 5: "Arthas"**

 **C: para hacerlo más "interesante" no te daré detalles de nadie hasta que escojas los tres personajes…bien lynn escoge.**

 **Lynn echa un vistazo al monitor con los personajes…**

Lynn: hmm…quiero a…broly, a jergingha y… ¡al personaje misterioso!

(Un gran suspiro de asombro de parte del público se hace presente)

 **C: ¿estas segura de tu decisión? ¿No podrás retractarte después entiendes?**

Lynn: ¡estoy muy segura! ¡AL ATAQUE!

 **C: ¡espera! ¿¡Bájale al entusiasmo ok?! ¡Debes escoger contra quien pelearas! Entonces quien te mata… ¡digo! ¿Contra quién pelearas?**

Lynn: ¡contra quien sea!

 **C: pues, Nega escoge por favor para empezar ¿ok?**

 **NEGA:** _ **ok…broly entonces.**_

 **C: muy bien… ¿¡QUIEN QUIERE VER UNA PELEA INJUSTA Y SANGINARIA!?**

 **(Todos en el público me hacen una obvia señal de ¡YA EMPIEZA DE UNA BUENA VEZ IDIOTA!)**

 **¡Entonces nos vamos al estadio!**

 **(Un momento después…)**

El estadio…

El lugar de los grandes peleadores y gladiadores, donde los débiles se vuelven campeones…los que—

 **NEGA:** _ **corta la introducción de mierda y ya comienza de una buena vez.**_

 **C: ugh ¿¡ni siquiera puedo hacer lo que quiera en un fiction propio!?**

 **NEGA:** _ **no.**_

 **C: miércoles, bueno en el lado ¡derecho! Una formidable hermana, con 13 años de edad y una maestría en karate, una hermana llena de energía y pasión, con muchos ídolos y supersticiones consigo…es una chica única, si molestas a alguna de sus hermanas o hermano ¡te mandara al hospital!**

 **Aquí esta ¡LYNNNNNNNN LOUD!**

 **(Público fiel a su persona le da una porra bien puesta (incluido yo je je))**

Lynn: ¡hey! ¡Gracias por las porras! ¡Tratare de no dejarlo malherido!

 **NEGA:** _ **ilusa…**_

 **C: y entonces…en el lado izquierdo…**

 **Un peleador despiadado, lleno de ira y rabia iracunda, un guerrero que ha soportado un abuso insoportable desde niño, su único deseo…destruir sin piedad a sus enemigos y a su némesis kakaroto (goku).**

 **¡Aquí esta BROOOOOOOOLY! (fase 1)**

(Entonces broly emerge del portal dimensional con una mirada asesina pero serena.)

(¡El público deja una ovación salvaje!)

Broly: grrr…kakaroto… ¿¡donde se encuentra ese insecto insignificante?!

 **C: ¡tranquilo grandulón! ¿Si derrotas a ella te daré a "kakaroto" en bandeja de plata ok?**

Broly: GRRR…más te vale insecto insignificante.

 **C: uhh…claro…ahora las reglas… ¡Nega!**

 **NEGA:** _ **¿eres estúpido o qué? No hay reglas en este tipo de peleas.**_

 **C: cierto… ¡bueno que empiece la pelea!**

 **(Primer combate: lynn vs broly)**

 **(Tengan en mente que ya mejore secretamente a lynn en resistencia pero nada más)**

 **3…2…1…**

 **¡Ahora!**

 **Entonces la pelea inicia…y broly no se mueve para nada.**

 **Lynn entonces aprovecha y se dirige hacia su contrincante con una serie de patadas y movimientos rápidos…**

 **Pero ni siquiera un rasguño se presenta en broly.**

Lynn: ¿uff…acaso ya te rendiste?

Broly: …

 **Entonces lynn continúa su sucesión de golpes hacia broly, lynn intenta de forma sucesiva y desesperada en tratar de dejar marcas y moretones a su colosal contrincante pero…nada parece funcionar.**

 **¡Entonces lynn se en carrera y le da una patada en la cara de broly!**

 **Pero…no funciona.**

Lynn: ¿¡Pero…quién es?!

Lisa: uhh…hermanas creo que querrán ver esto…

 **(Le preste a lisa una pc con datos de los peleadores para que no quedaran desinformadas…y la verdad que sus rostros valen la pena)**

Lori: ¿¡cómo es posible que esta pelea ocurra!?

Lucy: nuestra hermana quedara hecha puré…

Entonces…

Lynn: ugh…no parece que le hago algún daño…

Broly: ¿ya terminaste insecto? ¡Bueno permíteme darte una muestra de mi poder!

Entonces un aura verde brillante se hace presencia en broly y sus niveles de ki empiezan a elevarse…

Broly: ¡AQUÍ VOY!

¡Entonces broly ejecuta su primer movimiento especial!: ¡bloody smash! (¡golpe sangriento!)

¡Broly de inmediato va hacia lynn y la agarra de la cara!

Lynn: UGH!

¡Entonces se eleva al cielo y la arroja sin cuidado hacia el suelo y empieza a dar piruetas en el aire!

Lynn: AHHHHHHH!

Y entonces broly desciende con fuerza sobre ella y…

(SMASH!)

¡Le saca todo el aire con el primer salto y el segundo lo hace con más fuerza!

(SMASH!)

Lynn: AGK!

Entonces lynn empieza a escupir sangre…

 **C: ouch, creo que escuche algunos huesos romperse.**

Broly: que insignificante insecto.

Louds: ¡lynn!

(¡El público quiere más!)

Lynn: erg… ¿eso (spat) es todo?

Todos miran con asombro como lynn se incorpora después de brutal ataque.

Broly: ¿acaso quieres más insecto?

Lynn: ¡te pateare el trasero!

Entonces lynn se apresura para darle una serie más de golpes al estómago y a la cara de broly pero nada parece funcionar.

Broly: ¡toma esto! ¡Graaaaaahh!

¡Entonces broly hace otro ataque especial! ¡Full power energy wave! (¡onda de energía al máximo poder!)

¡Entonces de la mano de broly surge una onda de energía verde y viaja directamente hacia lynn!

Lynn: oh rayos…

(BOOOOM!)

¡Le impacta contra su cuerpo entero!

Lincoln: eso debió doler…

 **C: me temo que sí.**

¡Pero lynn se levanta después del ataque brutal!

Lynn: ugh…te tomara más que eso para (spat) (escupida) ¡vencerme…!

(El público queda impresionado con la valentía de lynn y le da una ovación leve)

Broly: ¡admiro tu resistencia insecto pero no tardaras en morir pronto! Como no has logrado morir entonces te enseñare mi siguiente forma… ¡GRAAAAAAAAAAH!

¡Entonces un aura verde rodea a broly y un brillo en su interior hace temblar el estadio completo!

¡Entonces broly se transforma en súper sayayin!

¡Sus músculos crecieron y su pelo cambio a amarillo!

Broly: ¿te gusta lo que ves? ¡Porque será lo último que veras antes de eliminarte!

¡Entonces broly comienza a ir contra lynn para descargar su furia!

Lola y lana: ¡TEN CUIDADO LYNN!

Luna: esto es intenso viejo.

Lucy: …ten cuidado.

¡Entonces broly llega con lynn y le propina una serie de patadas y golpes contundentes pero lynn trata de defenderse!

Lynn: ¡UGH! ¡NO TE DEJARE GANAR!

Broly: ríndete insecto insignificante, ¡jamás podrás derrotarme!

¡Entonces broly carga más ki y ejecuta su siguiente movimiento especial! ¡Trap shooter! (¡disparo trampa!)

¡De la mano de broly surgen 12 esferas miniatura y viajan directamente hacia lynn!

¡Pero lynn logra esquivar las 12 esferas!

Lynn: ¿¡es lo mejor que tienes!?

Broly: ¡tienes suerte pero haber como esquivas esto!

¡Entonces broly carga su ki al máximo!

Broly: ¡PREPARATE PARA CONOCER TU DESTINO! ¡AHHHHHHHHRG!

¡Broly libera su especial definitivo! ¡Súper explosive wave! (¡súper onda explosiva!)

¡Entonces del centro de broly se libera una explosión intensa de color verde y envuelve a todo el estadio!

Lynn: ¡NO!

 **C: ¡eso es muy fuerte!**

 **NEGA:** _ **esto se pone divertido…**_

Lincoln: ¡WOW!

Louds: ¡LYNN!

¡Lynn es atrapada dentro de la onda expansiva y sufre un daño tremendo!

Lynn: ¡AHHHHHHG!

Entonces el ataque ha cesado… ¡pero lynn aún sigue de pie!

Broly: debo admirar tu persistencia, humana… ¡pero tu vida acabara aquí! ¡Se testigo de mi última forma! ¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Entonces broly libera su última transformación… ¡un ki realmente poderoso y maligno se hace presente en el estadio!

Lynn: ugh…creo que no podre vencerlo…es… (Spit) muy fuerte…

¡Entonces los músculos de broly crecen a un tamaño descomunal, sus ojos pierden sus irises y los reemplaza con una mirada en blanco llena de ira, y su cabello se torna a un color verde esmeralda!

¡Broly completa su transformación al súper sayayin legendario!

Broly: ¡AAAAAAAGH! ¡SE TESTIGO DE MI PODER INFINITO!

¡Entonces broly ejecuta otro especial! ¡Erazer cannon! (¡cañón borrador/eliminador!)

¡Entonces de la mano de broly surge una esfera de energía de un tamaño considerable…y la arroja hacia lynn!

Broly: ¡MUERE!

¡Lynn observa indefensa como la esfera de color verde va directamente hacia ella!

¡Pero lynn no se mueve!

Entonces…

(BOOOOOOOOM)

Louds: ¡LYNN!

 **NEGA:** _ **esto se pone cada vez mejor…**_

 **C: ouch…eso debió doler.**

Lincoln: ¡lynn!

¡Pero lynn sobrevive el ataque!

Lynn: Ack…no…poder resistir mucho más…

Lynn cae al piso de rodillas.

Broly: ¿qué? ¿Dónde está ese entusiasmo? ¿Acaso no vas a atacarme? Muy bien… ¡ARRRRRH!

¡Entonces broly se dirige hacia lynn y ejecuta su siguiente movimiento! ¡Gigantic hammer! (¡martillo gigantesco!)

¡Entonces broly golpea a lynn con su brazo, la atrapa y le da una patada que la manda a volar!

Lynn: ¡AHHHHHHHH!

¡Más sangre brota de su boca y nariz!

Louds: ¡LYNN NO! ¡RESISTE!

¡Entonces broly se teletransporta en el aire y atrapa a lynn y procede a arrastrarla en el suelo de forma brutal rompiendo el piso!

¡Lynn parece sufrir por ese daño mortal!

Entonces broly la levanta casi muerta…y…

Broly: ¡MUERE!

¡Entonces la golpea con su puño y la manda a volar!

Lynn: ¡agh…! ¡AHHHHHHHHH!

Entonces cae al suelo…con una herida mortal en su espalda y sus ropas totalmente rasgadas…

 **NEGA:** _ **oh wow…eso está muy mal…pero a mí no me importa nada.**_

 **C: ouch…eso dejara una marca.**

Lincoln: ¡LYNN! ¡NO!

Lori: lynn… ¡no! ¡POR FAVOR LEVANTATE!

Leni: ¡LYNN!

Luna: esto se puso feo…

Luan: ¡LYNN! ¡CONTINUA! ¡TU PUEDES!

Lucy: hermana…por favor…ten cuidado…

Lola y lana: ¡LYNN! ¡PELEA!

Lisa: las posibilidades de que pueda ganar son extremadamente bajas… pero… ¡TU PUEDES LYNN!

Ronnie anne: hmm…creo que se lo merece por abusar así de lincoln.

Clyde: ouch…eso lo sentí incluso yo.

(¡El público quiere que termine esto!)

Entonces lynn se levanta lentamente…con una mano rota.

Lynn: ugh… aun…puedo seguir…

Broly: basura insignificante…quise acabar contigo antes de que me fastidiaras…pero no me dejas alternativa… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡Entonces broly se potencia al máximo poder!

Broly: ¡disfruta tu estadía en el infierno!

¡Broly ejecuta su final definitivo así como su especial final! ¡Omega blaster! (¡blaster/cañón omega!)

Entonces lynn siente como el estadio tiembla ante semejante poder…

¡Broly usa todo su ki para formar una esfera enorme en su brazo…y la dispara directamente hacia lynn!

¡Lynn no puede hacer nada…pero intenta detener la esfera en sus brazos!

Lynn: ¡GRRRRRRAAAAH!

Broly: ¡así de peleadora hasta el final…eso lo respeto…lástima que acabare contigo ahora!

Entonces broly aumenta el poder de la esfera y…

¡La hace crecer más!

Lynn: ¡NOOO! ¡FALLE! ¡PERDONENME POR FAVOR!

¡Algunas lágrimas salen de lynn mientras es atrapada en la esfera gigante verde…entonces una serie de explosiones violentas se hace presente haciendo temblar todo el estadio!

(BOOOOOM) (BOOOOM) (BOOOOOOOOOOM)

(KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Entonces…

No quedo nada…solo un rastro de polvo quedo donde broly había ejecutado su ataque…

Todo quedo en silencio…

¡KO!

Arbitro: está decidido… ¡BROLY GANA!

Broly: admire su espirito de pelea pero yo gane…los guerreros siempre derrotaran a los insectos.

Entonces…

Louds: ¡LYNN! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (entonces empiezan a llorar por la pérdida de su hermana…)

Lincoln: ¿oh no…lynn…porque…?

Ronnie anne: ouch…eso debió doler.

Clyde: …

 **NEGA:** _ **¿qué buen espectáculo no lo crees chara?**_

 **C: debo admitir que esperaba algo más aburrido pero lynn dio su máximo esfuerzo.**

Broly: ¡¿DONDE ESTA KAKAROTO!?

 **C: oh casi lo olvidaba, broly por derrotar a una chica de 13 años yo te doy tu pase para que elimines a goku, ¡por favor pasa por el portal dimensional y hasta la vista!**

 **Entonces broly se fue…no me pregunten a donde lo mande.**

 **C: ahora tengo que arreglar el estadio…todo quedo en ruinas, Nega ¿podrías revivir a lynn mientras arreglo el estadio y los preparativos para la siguiente pelea?**

 **NEGA:** _ **ok porque no.**_

(Media hora después)

 **C: rayos…me tomo más tiempo del que creía arreglar el estadio…pero ya está.**

 **Nega? Ya reviviste a lynn?**

…

 **¿Nega?**

 **¿Qué es esto? ¿Una nota?**

 _ **(Me tuve que ir por razones que no entenderías pero volveré antes de la pelea…Nega.)**_

 **C: …miércoles.**

 **(5 minutos después…)**

Lynn: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh… ¿ah?

 **C: ¡bienvenida de vuelta!**

Lynn: creí que…me había…un minuto… ¿gane?

 **NEGA:** _ **no, fuiste brutalmente vapuleada a muerte y te acabaron de la forma más dolorosa posible…**_

 **C: uhh…si eso paso… ¡bueno entonces SIGUIENTE PELEA!**

Ra: ¡enserio! Veamos contra quien peleara la abusiva.

Clyde: hmm…espero que no le toque a lori.

Lincoln: uhh…chara…contra quienes más le tocara pelar a lynn?

 **C: solo 2 más y acabamos…ok**

 **¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! EN LA ESQUINA IZQUIERDA…LYNN LOUD!**

Lynn: gracias…no necesito más halagos.

 **Y EN LA DERECHA…**

 **Un líder intergaláctico que solamente quiso una única cosa…salvar a su raza, y no le importo a quienes ni a cuantos aplastara para lograr su cometido, junto con su poderosa alianza la federación** **GEATHJERK en su forma robótica…** **¡AQUÍ ESTA!**

 **Jergingha** **!**

 **Del portal dimensional aparece la supercomputadora en su primera forma.**

 **Jergingha: ASI QUE… WONDERFULS COMO PLANEAN…**

… **detenerme…**

…

 **Pero que… ¿diablos hago aquí? ¡Estaba dirigiendo mi último ataque contra esos inútiles humanos!**

 **C: no te preocupes solo necesito un favor oh gran líder supremo.**

 **Jergingha: y ese… ¿seria?**

 **C: vence a esa chica humana de allá y te daré la clave de la victoria en tu ataque definitivo.**

 **Jergingha: …eso no es posible…mi sabiduría es la mejor de todo este universo yo solamente-**

 **C: porque fuiste una supercomputadora que tenía conocimientos del universo etc. etc. etc. y viajaste en el tiempo…ya cortemos eso… ¿trato o no?**

 **Jergingha: … pero cómo es posible que…hmm…entonces está bien… trato hecho.**

 **Nos estrechamos la…uhh…bueno no puedo hacer eso…es que…él es un cerebro gigante tecnológico.**

 **Muy bien…QUIEN QUIERE VER LA PELEA ENTRE JERGHINGHA VS LYNN LOUD**

 **(¡GRITOS DESCONTROLADOS DEL PÚBLICO PIDIENDO LA PELEA!)**

 **MUY BIEN… ¡QUE EMPIEZE LA PELEA!**

 **¡Entonces la pelea comienza!  
(lynn vs jergingha: pelea 2)**

Lynn: ok máquina de cuarta… ¡VEAMOS LO QUE TIENES!

 **Jergingha: ¿acaso quieres perecer antes?…de acuerdo…WONDER JERGHINGA…EXECUTAR TRANSFORMACION!**

 **Entonces surge la mega mascara wonder…y jergingha se transforma en WONDER JERGINGHA!**

 **Su cerebro se fusiona con la máscara y surgen 2 brazos gigantescos formados con su tecnología.  
W jergingha: ¡WRAAAAAAAAH! COMO PLANEAS DERROTARME… ¡INSOLENTE HUMANA!**

Todos: WOW!

Lynn: uhh…esto… ¡CHARA! ¡ESO ES INJUSTO!  
 **C: sabes lo que tu escogiste a mí no me eches la culpa… ¡suerte!**

 **NEGA:** _ **esta batalla está finalizada inclusive antes de empezar.**_

Lincoln: ¡CHARA! ¡NEGA! ¡AGAN ALGO!

 **Ambos: N** _ **o po**_ **demo** _ **s**_

Lincoln: ¡¿PORQUE?!

 **C: no se nos permite interferir.**

Entonces lynn trataba de dar unos golpes en vano.

 **W jergingha: ¡WRA! ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! ERES SOLAMENTE UNA HUMANA DEBIL… ¡ACABARE CONTIGO!**

 **¡WONDER SMASH!**

Entonces el puño de jergingha se dirige rápidamente hacia lynn y…

(SMASH!)

¡EL GOLPE HACE TEMBLAR TODO EL ESTADIO ENTERO!

 **¡KO!**

 **C: eso fue rápido.**

 **NEGA:** _ **demasiado.**_

Entonces wonder jergingha levanto su gigantesco puño y estaba…lynn pero hecha pomada (literalmente)

Louds: LYNN!

Lincoln: ugh…creo…que me dieron nauseas…

Ra y clyde: ¡eso debió doler mucho!

(Entonces el público está satisfecho por el combate)

(Pero no por el sufrimiento obviamente)

 **C: bueno… creo que limpiare los restos de la pobre lynn.**

 **Jergingha: ¡ahora dime el secreto de la victoria!**

 **C: bueno…el secreto es…que lo arruinaste.**

 **Jergingha: … ¿¡QUE?!**

 **C: no puedo decir spoilers así que… ¡bye! ¡Bye!**

 **Entonces lo deje en su realidad…quizás con un poco más de rencor hacia la humanidad.**

 **C: bueno…reviviré a lynn.**

 **(5 minutos después…)**

 **C: ok…ya está…ya limpie el estadio y también esta lynn.**

Lynn: …creo que…ya no quiero pelear más…

(El público suelta una carcajada sonora.)

 **C: ¿¡o por dios!? ¿¡Enserio te vas a rendir!?**

 **NEGA:** _ **cobarde.**_

Lynn: ¿¡QUE!? OLVIDENLO QUE VENGA EL ULTIMO—

 **C: shh…tranquila…hay que hacer una pausa, descansa mientras les mando un mensaje ok?**

Lynn: …ok…

Entonces…

 **C: ok amigos una cosa, el personaje sorpresa…no sé a quién poner…pero les dejo unas sugerencias y en el siguiente acto lynn peleara.**

 **Sugerencias:**

 **Yo (CHARActer7)**

 **Chara y/o sans (undertale)**

 **Y  
majin buu (dbz) (niño)**

 **(Insertar sugerencia)**

 **Ok…sigamos con la última parte del review…con ustedes la sra di Martino!**

Sra d: ¡hola!

(El público masculino se sonroja y empieza a babear por ella y el femenino tiene envidia)

 **C: me da mucho gusto en conocerla sra di Martino un amigo mío le pidió que por favor se compadeciera de este chico.**

Sra d: oh…lincoln ¡hola!

Lincoln: ehhhhhh… hola…

Ra Y luna: GRR….LINCOLN!

 **C: bueno… ¿podría hacerme un favor? póngase este casco de memorias para que aprenda de la vida de lincoln por favor.**

Lisa: ¡ESPERA! ¿Es seguro?"

 **C: por supuesto que si no como tus invenciones que salen con efectos adversos.**

Lisa: ¡OYE!

 **C: bueno…tome…cálculo que le tomara una hora para transferir los recuerdos físicos y mentales…así entenderá a lincoln ok?**

Sra d: ok…

Entonces se lo pone y el casco empieza a hacer su trabajo.

 **C: muy bien…SIGUIENTE REVIEW! Nega…por favor.**

 **NEGA:** _ **ok…ese.**_

 **Usuario:** Efibsp2

Review: Bueno, quisiera ver como los loud del fic, "nadie sabe lo que tiene" a ver cómo reaccionarían al saber que casi matan al Lincoln real, quisiera verlo.

 **C: ok…número uno…me dolió y me encanto mucho ese fanfiction así que… ¡los aplausos se los debemos al creador!**

 **(Aplausos del público)**

 **Numero 2: cierta persona en el pm me dio una idea sí que… ¡aquí esta!**

 **Eh creado una maquina especial para poder ver en vivo otros universos alternativos sobre esta familia tan loud…no me arrepiento del chiste…con ustedes… ¡LA MAQUINA TV DIMENSIONAL!**

 **NEGA:** _ **…es enserio…ese fue el mejor nombre que se te ocurrió.**_

 **C: … ¡CALLATE! ¡INVENTA UNO MEJOR SI TE CREES MUCHO! Les invito a los usuarios que me den un mejor nombre…por favor…pero YA BASTA aquí está los louds del universo.**

 **Del portal salen todos los louds excepto…el (incluidos los padres…)**

Louds uanslt (universo alternativo nadie sabe lo que tiene): Hola…

 **C: umm…yo entiendo sus caras largas…es por…eso cierto.**

Lisa uanslt: si…estábamos visitando su tumba, cuando recibí tu mensaje…les dije a los demás y aceptaron venir…

Lisa: porque están… ¿tristes? Supuestamente nosotras no nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones humanas…

Lisa uanslt: … cuando pierdes algo que es valioso, incluso para alguien como nosotras…no hay mucho que hacer.

Lisa: ¿que perdieron…?

Lisa uanslt: a nuestro hermano…

Louds: ¿¡QUE!?

 **C: si…louds los universos alternativos existen…pero no siempre terminan bien…**

Lisa: como….que…

Lisa uanslt: no quiero entrar en detalles…además…por como mi amigo chara me dijo en su mensaje al parecer quería que nosotros les diéramos una lección…

Lisa: a que se…

 **C: como en su universo de origen dice…quieren que aprendan a valorar lo que tienen y no lo que quisieran tener chicas…lo siento pero…lincoln se mudara un tiempo (muy corto)…mientras su lincoln se queda con ustedes.**

Lisa: ¿cómo? ¿Qué paso con su lincoln?

Lisa uanslt: el…murió…creí que lo habías entendido antes.

Louds: …

Ra y clyde: ¿cómo?

 **C: es muy evidente que no puedo dar spoilers así que nos ahorraremos esa parte…amigos.**

Lincoln: ¿es…cierto que morí?

 **C: (suspiro) lincoln…este universo carece de sentido alguno (la vida real) pero en el multiuniverso de los louds ósea ustedes…hay muchas personas que cuentas sus historias de una u de otra forma…**

 **Algunas son buenas… (The loud house: the ápex house, el primer loud, el amor está en ruso, lincbot loud…etc.)**

 **Algunas son malvadas… (Una historia de the loud house: secretos y hermanas, llamadas, la purga loud, inocencia perdida, la tragedia loud…etc.)**

 **Otras son…retorcidas… (La purga loud asylum, the loud house 2026, peace is a myth, command the louds, the demon revealed… loudmaggedon…etc.)**

 **Y otras son dramáticas… (Réquiem por un loud, animatronic loud, what is a person worth?...etc.)**

 **Pero hay una cosa que conecta cada historia…**

 **El sentimiento que las une es la creatividad…no importa quién o quienes las escriban…todos tienen en común un único objetivo…darles una oportunidad de experimentar situaciones diferentes a las que ustedes enfrentan…y al final…todo es por un simple hecho…para darles nuestro apoyo…así que lincoln…no te fijes en esos detalles y concéntrate en mis palabras…**

" **Todos lo hacemos por amor…"**

…

 **(El público mira extrañado mi discurso…)**

 **C: todos tenemos una versión de una historia pero jamás cambiaríamos lo que ustedes representan…una familia…que se ama sin importar nada.**

 **(Awwwww…del público.)**

 **C: bueno…ya ya…ok entonces…que seguía…ah ya.**

 **Lincoln ve con ellos un par de horas por favor mientras su lincoln platica con su otra familia ¿ok?**

Lincoln: de acuerdo.

Entonces se va.

Lisa: si es cierto que su lincoln murió… ¿cómo vas a presentárnoslo?

 **C: veras…tú y leni de esa dimensión encontraron la manera de comunicarse con él por medio de sonidos…así que lisa me presto su prototipo para que pudieran hablar con él y también un visor espectral.**

 **¿Lincoln? ¿Me captas?**

 **Voz estática: si…eso creo… ¿puedo hablar con ellas?**

Louds: ¡lincoln!

 **C: bueno…los dejare en paz.**

 **NEGA:** _ **ese discurso que diste fue muy cursi pero…creo que entiendo el mensaje…**_

 **C: gracias por entenderlo.**

 **Lincoln f (fantasma): hola…hermanas.**

Lynn: hermanito… ¿qué te hicieron?

Lisa: ¡demando saber cómo moriste!

Lucy: como…es posible esto…me comunico con muchos espíritus pero…jamás creí que pudieras ser uno de ellos…

Luna: hermanito…

Luan: lincoln…cómo es posible que… ¿murieras?

Lola: ¿¡quién fue el que te lastimo!?

Lana: ¡sí! ¡Lo aremos pagar!

Lori: ¿acaso fueron ellas?

Leni: espero que no te portes mal con ellas…

Entonces seguían con sus preguntas.

 **Lincoln f: no…nadie fue…solo fue el destino…supongo…verán…**

Entonces les conto con detalle como fue el incidente que le quito la vida…

Louds: (GASP!)

Lori: ¿incluso a él…?

 **Lincoln f: (asiente con la cabeza de forma triste…)**

Lisa: lo sentimos…

 **L f: no es nada…ahora déjenme contarles algo…por favor no desperdicien todo el tiempo solamente usándolo como ustedes quieran…mis hermanas nunca jamás creyeron que algo malo podría suceder…mírenme…eso paso simplemente por el destino…**

 **Chicas…**

 **Por favor…no hagan duras las cosas…no lloren…**

Lori: pero…como no… (Sniff) ¿Hacerlo? Literalmente estas muerto…frente a nosotras…

Lisa: no puedo creer esto…

 **L f: chicas…créanme que el destino es un misterio…como fantasma yo siempre he vivido junto a cada una de mis hermanas…he aprendido mucho…pero también sé muy bien que me falta mucho por aprender…pero tengo segura una cosa…yo jamás me separaría de ellas…ni de ustedes…**

 **Por favor…ténganle más paciencia a su hermano…si es como yo…creo que simplemente no dejara de actuar como un chico de 11…**

Lynn: lincoln…

 **L f: shh…no tienen que decir nada…estoy seguro de que harán lo correcto en el futuro…**

 **C: chicos…el tiempo se acaba…**

 **L f: bueno…espero que…**

Lisa: lincoln…

Lori: ¡no te vayas…!

Lynn: por favor…

Luna: hermanito…por favor…no nos dejes…

Luan: ¡no hare ningún chiste jamás si no te vas!

 **L f: shh…eso es lo que no quiero que hagan…no abandonen lo que las hace únicas…solamente les hará daño…lo único que les pido es que…tomen en cuenta a su lincoln…no lo dejen solo…**

 **Nunca.**

Louds: ¡pero!

 **C: se acabó el tiempo, lincoln fantasma…es hora de irse.**

 **L f: entiendo…chicas…aunque no las vea crecer como personas…siempre estará su lincoln a su lado…no importa que…**

 **C: (una lagrima sale de mi ojo…) lincoln….ya es hora.**

 **L f: ok.**

Entonces la maquina dimensional se activa…

 **L f: no me olviden…y siempre recuerden que tienen un hermano excepcional…**

 **Entonces…se fue…y el lincoln de esta dimensión aparece.**

Louds: …

Ra y clyde: … eso fue hermoso…

Lincoln: ¿qué ocurre?

 **C: creo que quieren darte algo…pasa.**

 **Entonces lincoln entra a la prisión de cristal.**

Lincoln: que ocurre—

(Abrazo)  
louds: …

Todas estaban llorando en silencio…

(El público guarda silencio para honrar al lincoln fantasma y sus enseñanzas…)

 **C: ok…esto salió mejor de lo que esperaba…muy bien… (Sniff) Nega…el siguiente review por favor.**

 **NEGA:** _ **finalmente nos dejamos de cursilerías.**_

 _ **Ese.**_

 **Usuario/a: Evi…**

 **C: espera…ya tengo algo planeado con Evi así que…escoge otro por favor.**

 **NEGA:** _ **ok…ese**_

 **Ah…pirata…recordé que quería una carrera mortal…bueno ¡QUE EMPIEZEN LOS PREPARATIVOS!**

 **(Insertar montaje de entrenamiento, construcción y cosas ridículas aquí.)**

 **C: (voz en micrófono) bienvenidos y bienvenidas a la primer carrera mortal loud!**

 **(YEAHHHHHHHHH Del público.)**

 **C: como todos esperaban aquí está la primer carrera mortal…junto a mí los comentaristas Nega y lincoln loud ¡amigos!**

Lincoln: ¡hola!

 **NEGA:** _ **ya quiero ver sesos volando… ¿cuándo empieza la carrera?**_

 **C: justo ahora pero primero… ¡las competidoras!**

 **¡En el primer puesto lori loud, en su "móvil" móvil! (un telecoche…irónico.)**

Lori: ¡esto literalmente es la onda!

(A petición de pirata leni y lily no competirán así que estarán conmigo igual de comentaristas)

En el segundo puesto… ¡luna loud en su guitarra móvil!

Luna: ¡wow…voy a rockear en esta belleza!

En el tercer puesto…luan loud en su…uhh ¿…pay móvil?

Luan: ¿esto será PAYTASTICO entienden?

(Boooooooooooooo)

 **C: je je…muy bueno.**

En el cuarto puesto… ¡lynn jr loud en su balón de football móvil!

Lynn: ¡GANARE EN PRIMER LUGAR!

En el quinto puesto… ¡lucy loud y su cráneo móvil!

Lucy: (suspiro) me encantan los cráneos…

En el sexto puesto… ¡lola y su tiara móvil!

Lola: no solo ganare la carrera… ¡sino que lo hare con estilo!

En el séptimo puesto… ¡lana loud y su lagarto móvil!

Lana: ¡wow…! ¡Hops nosotros ganaremos!

Hops: ¡croack! (¡por supuesto!)

Y finalmente en el octavo puesto… ¡lisa loud y su tubo de ensayo móvil!

Lisa: normalmente no me dejo llevar por cosas como estas pero… ¡BARRERE EL PISO CON USTEDES HERMANAS!

 **C: ¡ok! ¡Las reglas son las siguientes!**

 **1: serán 7 vueltas…**

 **2: cada vez que completen una vuelta el último lugar será eliminado (¡sí! ¡De forma literal!)**

 **3: el modo de juego será una mezcla de burnout y Mario kart (no me juzguen me encanta ese juego)**

 **4: ¡quien gane será exenta del siguiente review!**

 **5: ah y quien pierda primero tendrá doble tortura en el siguiente review.**

 **Ok…la pista será en la senda arcoíris! (Mario kart 64)**

 **¡Ok…enciendan sus moooootores!**

 **(Broooooooooooooom!)**

 **(El público espera con ansias el empiezo.)**

Lori: quiero decir que, no importa quien gane solo importa que nos divertimos ok?

 **NEGA:** _ **exacto…nosotros nos divertiremos heh.**_

 **C: ok…3…2…1…**

 **¡Y FUERA!**

¡ENTONCES EMPIEZA LA CARRERA!

¡La primera vuelta empieza con furia! ¡No pasan ni 2 minutos y lucy embiste a lana sin piedad!

Lana: AHHHHHHH!

(SMASH!)

Lucy: no me arrepiento de nada.

Mientras tanto lola va en el primer puesto…presumiendo.

Lola: ¡eso lola aja! ¡Eso yo!

Luna: ¡no por mucho!

¡Pero qué es esto! ¡Luna la embiste por atrás y la saca de curso!

Lola: ¡whaaaaaaaaaa!

¡Pero logra evitar chocar! Lástima que ahora este en 5to lugar.

Lola: ¡ME LA PAGARAS!

Luna: ¡ja!

¡Ahora luna está a la cabeza!

(¡Ovaciones del público!)

¡Entonces lynn y lori tratan de superarse pero ninguna puede!

Lynn: ¡DEJAME PASAR!

Lori: ¡LITERALMENTE TE HARE CAER!

Entonces pasan por una curva muy cerrada y lynn aprovecha el peso de su vehículo y…

(CRASH! SMASH!)

¡Logra taclear a lori y la saca al abismo!

Lori: ¡TE CONVERTIRE EN UN PRETZEL HUMANO!

Lynn: ¡JA!

¡Entonces alcanza el tercer lugar!

(¡Ovaciones más emocionantes del público se hacen presentes!)

¡Entonces lisa consigue el cuarto puesto y se enfrenta a lynn!

Lisa: veamos…si calculo el peso de mi vehículo más la velocidad y si tomo en cuenta la maniobrabilidad… ¡aja!

Entonces lisa maniobra en una curva peligrosa y…acelera de forma salvaje y logra hacer girar a lynn!

Lynn: ¡WHOAAAAAAA!

Lynn choca y su vehículo entra en llamas…que se apagan rápidamente.

Lisa: ¡COMETE ESO ANIMAL!

Lynn: ¡GRRRRRRR…!

¡Entonces lisa está en el tercer puesto!

¡Luan no tiene problemas y se mantiene en 2do lugar!

La primera vuelta termina…

Luna: 1

Luan: 2

Lisa: 3

Lana: 4

Lynn: 5

Lucy: 6

Lori: 7

Oh shit!

¡La primera eliminada es lola!

Lola: ratas…

¡Entonces su vehículo explota de forma espontánea y lanza a lola hacia la prisión de cristal!  
lola: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

(THUD!)

Lola: ¡…NO ES JUSTO!

¡Entonces vamos hacia los comentaristas!

 **C: gracias Chuck! ¡Aquí los comentaristas! ¿Amigos? ¿Cómo les pareció la primera vuelta?**

 **NEGA:** _ **esperaba más explosiones pero si…estuvo bien.**_

Lincoln: ¡wow! ¡Increíble vuelta!

Leni: me pregunto quién ganara…

Lily: ¡popo!

 **C: ¡bien dicho lily! ¡Ahora la segunda vuelta!**

¡Todas mantienen su posición pero lisa trama algo!

Lisa: si esto sale bien podre quedarme la primer posición…veamos si hago una curva con suficiente fuerza… ¡aja!

¡Lisa acelera…pero lana la choca por la espalda!

Lisa: ¡OH NO!

¡Por acelerar lisa cae al vacío!

Lisa: ¡LANAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lana: ¡JA! ¡JA!

¡Entonces lisa cae en último lugar!

¡Mientras tanto el comediante y la rockera tratan de quedar en primer lugar!

Luan: ¡ganare esta!

Luna: ¡no si yo lo evito!

¡Oh no! ¡Están tan concentradas entre ellas que no ven la curva!

Luan y luna: ¡AHHHHHHHH!

¡AMBAS CHOCAN DE FORMA ESPECTACULAR Y CAEN AL VACIO!

Luan y luna: ¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

¡Mientras tanto lynn y lucy pelean por el primer puesto!

Lynn: ¡aléjate! ¡Vampiresa! ¡Mi trabajo es quedar en primer lugar!

Lucy: sobre mi cadáver te dejare ganar.

¡Entonces lucy hace una embestida directa!

¡Pero lynn se recupera!

Lynn: NESECITARAS MAS QUE UNA SIMPLE TACLEADA PARA DERRIBARME

Lucy: una palabra: poste

Lynn: ¿poste?

(CREAK! SMASH!)

¡Lynn choca y sale de la pista hacia el vacío!

Lynn: ¡LUCY!

¡Lucy solo sonríe de forma maliciosa y se lleva la segunda vuelta en primer lugar!

¡Y la segunda vuelta termina!

Lucy: 1

Lana: 2

Lori: 3

Luna: 4

Luan: 5

Lisa: 6

¡Oh damn!

¡Lynn es eliminada!

Lynn: ¡¿QUE!? ¿¡QUE!?

¡Entonces su vehículo explota y la manda a volar hacia la prisión de cristal…aterrizando sobre su hermana!

Lynn: ouch…

Lola: ¡QUITATE! ¡MANCHAS MI VESTIDO!

¡Y la segunda vuelta termina de forma gloriosa!

¡Volvemos contigo chara!

 **C: ¡gracias de nuevo Chuck! ¿Y díganme como fue esta vuelta?**

 **NEGA:** _ **se pone mejor.**_

Lincoln: ¡EPICA!

Leni: ¡sí! ¡Ósea que explosiones!

Lily: ¡plosines!

 **Todos: aww…**

 **C: ¡ok…tercera vuelta!**

¡La tercera vuelta comienza de forma tranquila…pero todas tratan de conseguir el primer puesto!

¡Lucy aún mantiene el liderazgo!

Lucy: ¡cómanse mi polvo espectral!

¡Entonces lori llega y la embiste!

Lori: ¡exijo más respeto!

¡Entonces lucy cae al vacío!

Lucy: hola oscuridad, mi vieja amiga.

Bobby: ¡ESO LORI! ¡WHOOOO!

(Me canse de que estará muerto así que lo reviví)

¡Entonces lori le arrebata a lucy el primer lugar!

¡Entonces luan, luna, lisa y lana tratan de conseguir el 2do lugar!

Luan: ¡espero lograr MANIOBRAR el primer lugar!

Todos: (¿¡es enserio!?)

 **C: ¡ja!**

¡Con esa distracción luan logra quedarse el segundo puesto!

¡Luna, lisa y lana chocan entre sí! ¡Y sus vehículos se estrellan ocasionando una mega bola de fuego que explota!

Luan: ¡jajá! ¡Eso sí que es COMBUSTIBLE! ¿Entienden?

Lori: ¡eso no tiene sentido alguno!

 **C: lo entendí…jajá combustible.**

¡Entonces se rearman los vehículos y siguen en curso!

¡Y lori termina la vuelta en primer lugar!

¡La cuarta vuelta termina exitosamente para lori!

Lori: 1

Luan: 2

Lana: 3

Lisa: 4

Lucy: 5

¡Oh snap!

¡Luna es eliminada de la carrera!

Luna: ¡Hasta aquí llego yo…GRACIAS PUBLICO FINO Y CONOCEDOR!

¡Y entonces…BOOM!

Y cae junto al resto de las perdedoras.

Lynn y lola: ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA!

Luna: oops.

 **C: y solo quedan cuatro vueltas y 5 competidoras… ¿algún comentario amigo?**

 **NEGA:** _ **meh…creo que sería bueno que hubiera más explosiones.**_

Lincoln: ¡yo también quiero eso!

Leni: ¡yo quiero que lori gane!

Lily: ababa- ¡inki!

 **C: ¡ok…que siga la siguiente vuelta! ¡Y cuando termine la vuelta, le agregare algo más a la pista!**

¡Entonces sigue la carrera y lori sigue a la cabeza y el resto trata de pisarle los talones!

Luan: te alcanzare aunque sea lo "primero" que haga… ¿entienden?

 **C: ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡Entiendo muy bien!**

 **NEGA:** _ **¿cómo es posible que te agraden sus chistes?**_

 **C: ¿cómo es posible que tú no tengas sentido del humor?**

¡Entonces lana y lisa le pisan los talones a lori!

Lori: rayos… ¡literalmente caeré a ultimo si sigo así!

Entonces en un intento desesperado lori frena de forma salvaje y…

Lana y lisa: ¿¡PERO QUE!?

Por reflejo se hacen a un lado evitando a lori…pero no evitaron caer al vacío de nuevo.

Lisa y lana: ¡LORIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Lori: ¡JA! ¡HABER CUANDO ME ALCANZAN TORTUGAS!

Entonces lori acelero rápido…pero.

Lucy: te olvidaste de mí.

Lori: ¡AHHHHHHHHH UN VAMPIRO!

Esto hace que lori pierda el control y choque en un poste de estrella que la manda hacia el vacío.

Lori: ¡SIEMPRE ME OLVIDO DE LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

¡Entonces lucy toma la delantera!

Lucy: (suspiro)

¡Entonces luan le pisa los talones!

Lucy: no me ganaras luan.

Luan: ¿y quién dijo que tú lo ibas a hacer?

¡Luan acelera y le quita el puesto del primer lugar!

Lucy: debo terminar esto.

¡Entonces lucy acelera a máxima velocidad e intenta embestir a luan desde atrás!

Luan: ¿qué le dijo un auto a otro auto? ¡No te encurves!

Luan entonces toma la siguiente curva de forma natural pero lucy…

Lucy: rayos…

(SMASH!)

¡Lucy cae al vacío de nuevo!

Luan: ¡jeje! ¡Jeje!

¡Luan llega en el primer puesto!

¡Y las demás logran llegar también!

Luan: 1

Lori: 2

Lana: 3

Lisa y lucy: … ¿últimos?

¡Oh no!

¡Ambas llegan en el último lugar!

Lisa: eso quiere decir…

 **C: sep… ¡bye!**

Ambos vehículos explotan y lanzan a sus conductoras al aire…solo para aterrizar junto con el resto de las perdedoras.

Lisa: ¡RAYOS! ¿COMO PUDE FRACASAR?

Lucy: (suspiro) así acaba otra decepción.

Lynn: ¿podrían quitarse de encima?

Luna: ¡no puedo respirar!

Lola: ¡AH VAMOS! ¡MI VESTIDO SE MANCHARA SI ME SIGUEN CALLENDO ENCIMA!

Lisa y lucy: lo sentimos.

¡Entonces es el final de esta salvaje vuelta! ¡Volvemos contigo chara!

 **C: gracias de nuevo, y como creen que les vaya a las ultimas louds?**

 **NEGA:** _ **aun espero más explosiones pero si yo eligiera a quien podría ganar…seria a luan, porque ella tiene muchos "ánimos" de ganar…**_

… _ **diablos creo que dije un chiste.**_

 **C: ¿y tú lincoln?**

Lincoln: no lo sé pero creo que podría ser lana.

Lily: ¡Ana!

 **C: ¿ok y tu leni?**

Leni: ¡pues yo sigo con lori! ¡Pero yo apoyo a todas por igual! ¡VAMOS HERMANAS!

(¡Una ovación para todas las hermanas!)

(¡Whooooooooooooo! ¡Vamos lori! ¡Vamos lana! ¡Vamos luan!)

 **C: ok suficiente…una última vuelta decidirá esta carrera…y ahora… (¡Click!)**

En todo el estadio aterrizan bombas amarillas con las caras de luan, lana y lori.

 **C: ahora como decía Nega, ¡hay bombas regadas por todo el estadio! ¡Si chocan con ellas…boom!**

 **NEGA:** _ **finalmente brindas más calidad al evento.**_

 **C: gracias… ¡ahora que comience la última vuelta! Quien gane en primer lugar gana la exclusión del siguiente review… ¡QUE COMIENCE LA ULTIMA VUELTA!**

¡Entonces arrancan con todo motor!

Lana: ¡lograremos ganar hops!

Luan: creo que me quedare en primer lugar para no sufrir más.

Lori: literalmente ¡ESE PUESTO SERA MIO!

¡Entonces van a la mitad de la carrera con lana en primer lugar!

¡Pero las demás tratan de alcanzarla!

Lori: ¡LANA TE EXIJO COMO HERMANA MAYOR QUE ME DEJES EL PRIMER PUESTO!

Lana: ¡JAMAS! ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI NACISTE PRIMERO! ¡NO TE DEJARE EL PRIMER PUESTO EN ESTA CARRERA!

Luan no decía nada, solamente trataba de alcanzar a sus hermanas.

¡Entonces llegan a la recta final!

¡Y lori le arrebata el primer puesto a lana!

Lincoln: ¡VAMOS LANA!

Leni: ¡VAMOS LORI!

 **NEGA:** _ **yuju, vamos lori.**_

Lori: grrr…tengo una idea.

¡Entonces lori juega sucio y frena de repente de nuevo!

¿Pero lana se esperaba eso y…acelera?

Lori: ¿¡pero qué!?

¡Entonces lana choca el vehículo de lori y lo manda hacia una bomba!

Lori: …rayos.

(KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)  
¡Esa explosión la manda al último lugar!

¡Entonces lana y luan están a solo unos metros del final!

Lana: ¡ganaremos hops!

Luan: ¡no si tengo la "primera" palabra! ¡Je je!

¡Entonces por el chiste malo ambas se distraen y chocan con una bomba!

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

¡Pero la bomba las manda hacia adelante!

¡Están cerca de la meta y…!

¡FINAL DE FOTOGRAFIA!

(SNAP!)

(WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

 **C: ¡Y ASI CONCLUYE LA CARRERA! ¿Quién HABRA GANADO?**

 **Entonces se revela la foto…**

 **¿¡Luan y lana lograron llegar al mismo tiempo!?**

 **C:… ¡Y ASI ACABA LA CARRERA! ¡TENEMOS DOS GANADORAS!**

Lori: (desde la pista) MALDICI—

Entonces explota y cae junto a las demás.

Lori: ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

(SMASH!)

Lisa: creo que me rompiste el fémur…

Luna: ouch.

Lola: ¡AHHHHHHH!

Lynn: hmm…ya uno se acostumbra.

Lucy: eso si se ve doloroso.

Bueno así quedo la lista de la carrera.

Lola: último lugar (castigo x2 en el siguiente review/petición)

Lynn: 5

Luna: 4

Lisa y lucy: 3

Lori: 2

Lana y luan: 1

 **C: ¡ok vengan a recibir su cupón!**

(Descripción del cupón)

"valido para salir de un reto, no importa que tan grotesco, extraño u malicioso sea, este cupón te protegerá si lo activas…excepto en eventos que involucren a toda la familia, marca ¡CHARA inc.!"

Lana: ¡gracias!

Luan: espero no tener que usarlo pronto, ¡gracias de todas formas!

Entonces así acaba la carrera mortal.

 **C: muy bien. Leni de vuelta por favor y ofréceles a tus hermanas unas bandas, venditas y también algo de tomar.**

Leni: ¡ok gracias!

 **C: ¡gracias Chuck! ¡Puedes irte!**

¡De nada, si necesitas un camarógrafo y espectador comentarista, sabes a quien llamar!

 **C: ¡amigos! ¡Chuck!**

(Aplausos del público)

 **C: ¡ok…siguiente review!**

 **Usuario/a: guest**

 **Review:** En cuanto a las cartas, están bien, Lynn que sea la valquiria, Lori, la bandida, Leni, el PEKKA, Luna Bruja, Luan mosquetera, Lucy, bruja nocturna, lana y lola arqueras, Lisa, maga eléctrica, y Lily chispitas, pero si las modificas o cambias está bien también, me emociona ver esa partida y gracias por ponerla, adiós

 **C: Ok…es hora de un poco de ¡CLASH ROYALE! ¿Nega participas?**

 **NEGA:** _ **no se jugar.**_

 **C: toma lee esto.**

 **NEGA:** _ **… "libro oficial de estrategias, consejos y trucos para clash royale… ¿enserio?**_

 **C: cállate y léelo, no tengo todo el día.**

 **NEGA: ¿** _ **cuánto tiempo tomaste en preparar el libro?**_

 **C: ¿…2 meses?  
NEGA: **_**excelente…**_

(5 horas después…)

 **NEGA:** _ **maldición…ya acabe…**_

 **C: ¿oh ya? ¡Ok vámonos a la arena!**

(Tema de la arena legendaria)

 **C: ¡HOLA A TODOS LOS ESPECTADORES!**

(Gritos del público junto con personajes de cr en la grada)

Príncipe: por primera vez veremos una batalla sin formar parte de ella, enserio que le exijo mucho a mi caballo.

Arquera: uff si, tener que apuntar a tantos enemigos es cansado.

Bruja: al menos no veré a mis amigos ser derribados descaradamente uno por uno esta vez.

Esqueleto: si, aunque estemos muertos, nos duelen los ataques.

(Todos los esqueletos asienten la cabeza.)

Caballero: espero que sea entretenida la batalla.

PEKKA: (sonidos metálicos) al menos yo poder ver las mariposas sin tener que destruirlo todo a mi paso.

Mini PEKKA: al menos yo comeré en paz sin luchar… ¿alguien quiere panqueques con miel?

Todos: ¡YO!

 **C: y en la sección de comentarios, Chuck y mi amigo fiel lincoln!**

Chuck: ¡muy buenos días, tardes o noches amigos, aquí Chuck junto con mi amigo lincoln les diremos palabra por palabra como la batalla se desarrolla!

Lincoln: ¡si amigos! ¡Estoy emocionado en saber qué equipo ganara! Ahora leeré las reglas para que todos estén al tanto de cómo será la batalla.

1: la batalla será de elección con elixir x2.

2: ¡el equipo que destruya más torres de coronas será el vencedor!

3: ¡quien gane el juego decidirá un castigo para el equipo (entero) del perdedor!

4: y además ganaran inmunidad en el siguiente review/petición (solo louds)

Ahora…se están decidiendo que serán las cartas de los combatientes...

¡En pantallas separadas los contendientes escogen sus cartas!

(Pantalla de Nega)  
hmm…escogeré esta…y esta…

(Pantalla mía)

Rayos…esta elección esta difícil…estas serán.

Cartas de Nega:

Valquiria, arqueras (lana), pekka, electro maga, bruja, zap, bola de fuego y furia.

Mis cartas:

Chispitas, mosquetera, bruja nocturna, arqueras (lola), bandida, rayo, tornado y torre infernal.

 **¡La batalla comienza ahora!**

 **(CHARActer7 vs NEGA)**

Chuck: ¡y el elixir comienza a llenarse en los tanques de ambos equipos!

C: ¡comenzare con esto!

¡Y chara comienza con chispitas! (lily)

Lily: ¡Ababa!

¡Entonces recorre la mitad del camino con su carga completa!

Nega: ¡hmm…creo que podrán con…esto!

¡Nega invoca al pekka! (Leni)

Leni: ¡uhh! ¡Vestidos!

¡Entonces avanza lentamente hacia chispitas!

¡Pero!

(¡Zap!)

¡Chispitas le dispara…y apenas le hace daño al pekka!

C: ¡rayos…entonces ahora!

¡Chara invoca a la bruja nocturna y a la bandida! (lucy) (lori)

Lori: ¡literalmente te haremos caer!

Lucy: vamos amigos… Vayan y acaben con esa cosa… (Suspiro)

Nega: ¡no tan rápido chara!

Nega ¡invoca a la bruja (luna) y una bola de fuego!

Luna: ¡vamos esqueletos a rockear!

¡La bola de fuego impacta contra chispitas y la bruja nocturna!

Lucy: ¡ugh!

Lily: ¡ababa!

Pero la bandida embiste al pekka!

Lori: ¡toma esto! ¡Y esto!

Leni: ¡ouch! ¡Lastimas mi traje!

¡Entonces el pekka le da un corte a la bandida pero ella sigue con el ataque!

Luna: ¡toma esto!

¡Entonces la bruja de empieza a disparar y…!

(¡Splat!)

¡La bandida queda fuera!

¡Mientras tanto los esqueletos distraen a los murciélagos y a la bruja nocturna!

Lucy: ¡regresen de donde vinieron!

¡Entonces un disparo de chispitas le da al pekka y!

(¡Splat!)

¡También logra atinarle a la bruja!

Lily: ¡ya! ¡Aba!

¡Entonces se acercan hacia la primer torre de coronas! (ronnie anne)

Ra: ¡no pasaran!

¡Entonces les dispara a los murciélagos y entonces a la bruja nocturna!

(¡Splat!)

¡Las flechas logran finalmente eliminar a la bruja nocturna pero sus murciélagos surgen!

¡Y chispitas está a punto de disparar!

C: ¡vamos!

Nega: ¡nah!

(¡Zap!)

¡Oh no! ¡La descarga reinicia la carga de chispitas!

¡Pero…también invoco a la maga eléctrica! (lisa)

Lisa: ¡por el poder de la electricidad…no los dejaremos pasar!

(¡Ovación del público!)

¡Entonces la maga eléctrica se encarga de chispitas y lo que quedo de los murciélagos!

Nega: ¡ahora veras de lo que son capaces mis tropas!

¡Entonces invoca a las arqueras (lana) y a la valquiria! (lynn)

Lynn: ¡acabaremos con ustedes!

Lana: ¡eso es! ¡Si podemos!

¡Entonces el ejército de Nega se acerca hacia la torre de coronas de chara!

C: hmm…creo que hare esto.

¡Chara invoca a la mosquetera (luan) una torre infernal y a sus arqueras! (lola)

Lola: ¡no permitiremos que lleguen!

Luan: ¡les daré en el blanco!

Nega: ¿¡muy listo…pero…que te parece esto!?

¡Entonces Nega convoca la furia!

Todas las unidades de Nega: ¡GRAAAAAAH!

¡Entonces la maga eléctrica logra aturdir a las arqueras de chara!

Lola: AGH!

¡Pero la mosquetera le empieza a disparar!

Luan: ¡tomen esto!

¡Pero la valquiria y las arqueras de Nega se acercan!

Lana: ¡a la victoria!

Lynn: ¡sin piedad!

C: ¡ok…cómanse esto!

Entonces ¡chara invoca rayos!

1, 2 y 3!

¡La valquiria sufre un daño masivo con el rayo y la torre infernal!

¡La electro maga es eliminada con el rayo!

¡Y el resto de las arqueras son eliminadas también!

(¡Splat!)

C: ¡ahora sabrán lo que es bueno!

¡Chara invoca a chispitas y a la bandida junto con la bruja nocturna!

Todas las tropas de chara: AGAMOSLO!

¡Entonces se dirigen hacia las torres de coronas!

Nega: rayos…no tengo nada útil…excepto…

¡Entonces Nega contrataca con pekka y bruja!

¡Y empieza una carnicería en el medio!

La pekka logra eliminar a la bandida y a las arqueras!

(Splat!)

¡Pero le hacen un daño importante!

¡Entonces chispitas carga su ultimo disparo y!

Nega: ¡oh no lo creo!

¡Entonces invoca a la maga eléctrica y cancela el disparo!  
¡Y la pekka logra eliminarla!

C: ¡MALDICION!

¡Entonces las tropas marchan hacia la victoria con la valquiria y las arqueras que invoco Nega!

Unidades de Nega: ¡SIN PIEDAD!

(¡Ovaciones más emocionantes del público!)

C: no… ¡no!

¡Entonces en un intento desesperado chara invoca a la mosquetera y a sus arqueras…pero el electro maga las distrae y paraliza!

Lisa: ¡cómanse algunos voltios!

¡Entonces la valquiria se las despacha a las tres!  
C: ¡no! ¡No!

¡La torre está en peligro!

Clyde: ¡oh no! ¡Son muchos!

¡Los esqueletos se juntaron demasiado!

C: MALDICION!

¡Entonces invoca un tornado! ¡Arrastra a todas las tropas de Nega pero siguen marchando!

Entonces…

¡BOOOOOM!

¡Torre fuera!

(¡Ovaciones incluso más emocionantes del público!)

C: ¡cómanse esto!

¡Chara Invoca un rayo...pero!

Nega: ¡NO TAN RAPIDO!

¡Nega invoca otra pekka y furia!

Entonces el rayo alcanza a las pekka y una arquera!

C: ¡MALDITA SEA NO!

¡Entonces todas las unidades atacan sin piedad al castillo mientras Nega invoca otra bruja y una bola de fuego!

¡Pero chara…no puede hacer nada!

Entonces…

¡SMASH BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

¡EL CASTILLO CAE A PEDAZOS!

¡NEGA ES EL GANADOR!

C: (entre escombros) ¿¡NOOOOOOOOOO NI SIQUIERA EN UN FANFICTION PUEDO GANAR!?

Nega: ni modo te derrote.

C: ¡bien jugado de todas formas Nega!

(Nos estrechamos la mano)

(¡Y el público brinda un aplauso!)

(¡Clap! ¡Clap! ¡Clap!)

Lincoln: ¡eso fue EPICO!

Chuck: ¿verdad que si peliblanco?

Bueno…esto se acabó…

 **C: ¡gracias por ayudarme chicos!**

 **Todas las tropas invitadas: ¡no hay de que!**

 **Príncipe: fue agradable ver una pelea sin ser parte de ella.**

 **Arquera: gracias por tan entretenida batalla.**

 **Bruja: mis esqueléticos amigos te dan las gracias.**

 **Esqueletos: ¡SI!**

 **Pekka: ojala y tuviéramos más peleas épicas que ver como esta.**

 **Mini pekka: finalmente pude comer sin tener que pelear…gracias.**

 **Caballero: bueno…esta es la despedida.**

 **Todos: ¡te veremos en la arena!**

 **C: ¡adiós!**

 **Entonces se fueron hacia sus arenas…**

 **Y las louds volvieron a la normalidad…con moretones, flechas en el trasero, quemaduras de tercer grado y una que otra herida mortal.**

 **C: ¿y díganme…que les pareció?**

Louds: (¡thud!) (Caen al piso… muertas)

 **C: …**

 **NEGA:** _ **creo que el combate fue muy intenso.**_

 **C: las reviviré.**

 **(10 minutos después…)**

 **C: bueno… ¡SIGUIENTE REVIEW!**

Lynn: ¿¡PERO QUE NO TUVIERON SUFICIENTE SUFRIMIENTO HOY!?

 **C: en una palabra…no, ¡Nega por favor!**

 **NEGA:** _ **ese parece interesante.**_

 **Usuario/a: tupu tamadre.**

 **Review:** Bueno antes de pasar a lo que nos concierne lee mi nombre en voz alta.  
Ahora solo tengo una petición que las loud vean contenido basura de internet por 3 horas.

(Un paréntesis para decir que me gusta mucho la historia pero podrías intentar no ser tan redundante en tu redacción puede llegar a ser molesto)

 **C: número uno: gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Numero dos: no caí en tu trampa.**

 **NEGA: ¿** _ **te estabas riendo en los camerinos por eso?**_

 **C: …cállate, y número tres… ¿qué ***** es redundante?**

 **Muy bien louds…tomen esta computadora y busquen estas búsquedas**

 **Two girls, one cup.**

 **Blue waffles.**

 **Y**

 **El Fanfic hecho por banghg la purga loud. (Troll face)**

 **¡Tienen 3 horas para lograr ver todo sin terminar enfermas…quien gane pues, nose simplemente no hay premio así que…ahora!**

Lisa: esto será una de las peores cosas que haremos…

 **NEGA: ¡** _ **ALTO!**_

 **(GASP!)**

 **C: ¿qué paso?**

 **NEGA:** _ **Quiero aplicar el castigo que mencionaste en la batalla de antes.**_

 **C: ¿cual…? Oh…shit.**

 **¿Ok creo que ya entiendo…lola una cosa tu veras la porquería de internet por 6 horas por perder en ultimo en la carrera mortal entendido?**

Lola: aún estoy en desacuerdo pero…no quiero electrochoques.

 **C: ok Nega…que es lo que quieres.**

 **NEGA:** _ **una simple cosa…tu veras junto con las demás la basura de internet.**_

 **C: …miércoles…**

 **NEGA: lynn, luna, lana, leni, y lisa están exentas de este evento así que…vengan a las gradas a disfrutar el show.**

Louds: ¡GENIAL!

(Un momento después)  
 **NEGA: ¡** _ **muy bien…que comience!**_

 **C: (te juro que acabare contigo…escoria) bueno…lori tu escoge primero.**

Lori: uhh…no se…que tal ¿"two girls one cup"?

 **C: literalmente apestaremos…**

Lola y lucy: ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

 **(Una hora del mismo video…después.)**

Lori: ¡¿OH POR DIOS!? (VOMITA)  
Lucy: (vomitando) eso e…s… (Vomita)

Lola: (vomita) ugh…agh…. (Vomita)

Lily: ¡aba ba!

 **C: tienes…suerte de estar acostumbrada…al vomito lily…**

Luan: esto…es enfermo… (Vomita)

 **C: ugh…no tolero ese video…ugh…**

 **NEGA junto con las louds: ¡JA! ¡JA!** _ **¡JA! ¡JA!**_ **¡JA!**

(El público suelta una carcajada sonora por la humillación)

 **C: tranquilas chicas…no falta mucho…solamente nos quedan dos…cosas…ouch, mi estómago.**

 **Ok…busquemos blue waffles…**

 **(Una hora de imágenes de…eso…después)**

Lori: …

Lucy: …

Luan: …

Lola: …

Lily: ¡Abba! ¡Bobo!

 **C: aun tienes suerte de no entender que pasa lily.**

 **(THUD!)**

 **Las louds caen desmayadas por ver las extrañas y grotescas imágenes del…internet.**

 **(Incluso más risas del público.)**

Lynn: me alegra no haber perdido la batalla de antes.

Luna: a mi igual, por la expresión de las caras de las chicas…eso debió traumarlas.

Lisa: …yo sé que es eso…y créanme no es lindo.

(Todas tiemblan ligeramente.)

 **C: ok…una última cosa…ugh…creo que no soportare mucho.**

 **(Una hora de la purga loud después…)**

 **C: y listo así acabo lincoln… ¿qué les pareció?**

Lori: ¿¡PERO QUE ******!? ¿¡QUIEN ESCRIBIO ESTA ******?!

Lucy: eso…fue hermoso…

Lola: ¿¡ah!? ¿¡Cómo es eso de que…yo…!?

Luan: eso…fue muy oscuro… (Tiembla un poco)

Lily: ¡ahh! ¡Baba!

 **C: otra vez…tienes suerte lily.**

 **(Más risas por el sufrimiento de nosotros…genial.)**

 **NEGA: ¡** _ **grabe video!**_

 **C: ¡NO TE ATREVAS A SUBIRLO!**

Louds: ¡SUBELO!

 **NEGA:** _ **nah…simplemente…lo "borrare…"**_

 **C: bueno…a limpiar esta sala…que apesta a miércoles.**

 **(10 minutos después…)  
**

 **C: ok…ultimo review y…presentare a un escritor y lector que es amigo mío.**

 **NEGA: ¿** _ **porque no me dices quién es?**_

 **C: por el hecho de que lo dirías así como así…arruinando la sorpresa.**

 **NEGA:** _ **buen punto.**_

 **C: ULTIMO REVIEW!**

 **Usuario/a: cartman 6x61.**

 **Reviews:** cuenta una idea en que una de las hermanas louds contrata a un grupo femeninos de caza-recompensas conocidas como "viudas negras" para eliminar a la competencia amorosa de lincoln incluida al resto de sus ¿hermanas?

Y

resumiéndolo bien resumido, mis "viudas negras" son caza recompensas de otra dimensión que aceptan trabajos de todo tipo por dinero "sobretodo misiones de muerte y asesinato"

el perfil de ellas las puede ver en el siguiente link s/11252376/5/la-amenaza-valquiria-datos-y-información

en caso de no ver el link, busca mi fic de "la amenaza valquiria" y mira el capítulo 5 y ahí tendrás sus fichas técnicas

entre las ideas macabras y gore para algunas de las louds para cada miembro de este grupo femenino estaría laugh madness, ella al principio la pensé lo bien que se vería como convertía a ronnie anne de una manera gore y macabra en una piñata viviente, o como yo lo llamo, en una "ronniñata" pero en eso entre que ella se fue de la serie y que no sé si lo de torturar a los louds sea solo a las hermanas, pues te dejo elegir a cual encajaría bien a esta tortura,

aunque eso sí, a lynn la veo violada de manera brutal y salvaje por el cuervo cyborg mascota de otra de las viudas negras, horas de torturas sin parar provocando cortes profundos con sus afiladas garras y para terminar con una lynn despellejada y destripada como una víctima de "predator"

las demás no sé, te lo dejo a tu elección, pero una cosa es segura, sorrow sniper puede ser muy maternal aunque sea en realidad toda una infanticida genocida, y la líder del grupo, bueno, no hablara, pero su gran poder mental puede controlar y hacer que puedan auto infligir daño a quien controle u a otras personas hasta hacer que se quiten la vida o literalmente licuar o reventar sus cerebros,

lo dicho, te hechas un vistazo al perfil del grupo femenino ese y ya me dirás, chao.

 **C: ¡ok…primero enviare un mensaje al líder…y…listo!**

 **(Ruidos del portal dimensional…)  
C: ¡wow…llegaron rápido… muy bien...amigos…LAS VIUDAS NEGRAS!**

Del portal se ven 5 siluetas…sombrías.

Puppet scream: (mentalmente) "hola…chara…el demonio innombrable… ¿qué servicios requieres de nuestra humilde organización?"

 **C: (mentalmente) "tortura horrorosa para esas chicas…te explicare los detalles para que cada una de ustedes se encarguen de cada loud…y de esa chica mexicana."**

Puppet scream: "¿y qué recompensa nos darás a cambio de su tortura y muerte?"

 **C: "la cantidad de oro que hay en este portafolio y la satisfacción de matar humanos."  
** Puppet scream: "ya hacemos eso pero…gracias por el oro…ok…dame los detalles."  
(Una charla mental después…)  
Puppet scream: "así será…viudas negras…aquí están sus instrucciones."

El resto de las viudas asienten con la cabeza.

 **C: muy bien…louds y ronnie anne, estas ponis fueron contratadas para…darles un tratamiento especial así que…si no tienen algo que decir comenzaremos la eje…digo el tratamiento ¿entendido?**

Luan: ¿puedo usar mi cupón ahora?

Lana: ¡igual yo! Ellas no parecen amigables.

 **C: ok…vayan con lincoln.**

 **(Poof)**

Lincoln: hola…esto se pondrá feo.

Luan y lana: pensamos igual.

Lily: ¿baba?

Lincoln: mejor no veas esto lily…

Lily uau: ¿?

Lincoln: tú tampoco.

 **C: "comiencen."**

 **NEGA:** _ **esto será entretenido.**_

Puppet scream les ordeno empezar el "tratamiento" **.**

Puppet scream: "escúchenme hembras de 4, 6, 8 y 15 años…empiecen a pelear mientras las obligo a sentir cada cortada, golpe, moretón y desgarre que sufran."

Lisa: ¡NO! ¡DEJA DE URGAR EN MI CEREBRO!

Puppet scream: "as inutil resistir."

¡Entonces las louds empezaron a golpearse y a cortarse una por una mientras estaban consientes!

Luna: ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡PAREN!

Lola: ¡MI CARA YA NO PARECE NATURAL!

Lincoln, luan y lana: …wow…

Entonces las louds empezaban a ver imágenes de infanticidios…mutilaciones en vivo…y todas las peores atrocidades que la humanidad ha hecho.

Lisa: ¡agh! ¡No! ¡Avaha!

Puppet scream: "ahora…mutílense unas a las otras."

Lisa: ¡maldición!

¡Entonces luna fue y…LE SACO EL BRAZO A LOLA!

Lola: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Luna: perdóname…

¡Entonces lynn le saco una pierna a lisa!

Lynn: oh por dios…

Lisa: ¡UGH! ¡AHHHHHHHH!

Luan: qué horror…

Lana: ¡lola…no…!

Lincoln: eso…es horrible…

Clyde: (vomita en una esquina)

Ra: oh…diablos.

(¡El público se emociona por la carnicería literal!)

Puppet scream: "ahora lynn…quédate en una esquina y el resto…adiós."  
Entonces Puppet scream aumento las imágenes grotescas y…

Lisa: ¡NOOOOOOO!

Luna: ¡AGGGGGGG!

Lola: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(¡SPLAT!)

Sus cabezas explotaron…

Lincoln y sus hermanas: ¡NO!

Clyde: oh por dios… (Vomita)

Ra: … (Vomita)

Puppet scream: "ahora…laugh madness."

Laugh madness: ¡je! ¡je! ¡Je! ¡Quiero jugar un juego! ¡Si se mueven o hacen algún ruido…las convertiré en piñatas!

Ra, lori y leni: (Glup)

Bobby: tengan cuidado…

 **C: ¡no te preocupes Bobby! Jamás les pasara algo malo…**

 **NEGA: … ¿** _ **es enserio?**_

Leni: ¿porque nos hacen esto?

Lori: (en señas) "¡leni no!"

Laugh madness: ¡TU SERAS LA PRIMERA!

¡Con una velocidad repentina apuñalo a leni!

Leni: ¡GAH!

Lori: ¡NO!

¡Entonces subió el cuchillo hacia arriba…abriéndola por completo!

Lori: ¿¡ah!?

Ra: ¡…!

¡Entonces le empezó a hurgar sus entrañas y prácticamente ella le quito los órganos y la dejo disecada!

Entonces la cosió y la colgó…la expresión que leni tenía era de absoluto dolor.

Laugh madness: ¡eso pasa cuando no siguen el juego!

Ra: (son unas dementes…)  
entonces laugh madness veía a las demás.

L m: ¿hmm…quien será mi siguiente juguete?

Ni lori ni Ra hacían el menor movimiento.

Pero entonces…

Lori: (oh no…porque no dejo de temblar)

L m: ¡te veo!

Lori: ¡grrr….MALDICION!

Entonces lori salto encima del poni para vengar a su hermana…grave error.

(SLASH!)  
Lori: …

Fue apuñalada en el cerebro…matándola instantáneamente.

L m: maldición…lo arruinaste…quería escuchar tus gritos antes de quedarte callada…

Ra: (vamos…controla tu respiración…)  
pero…

Bobby: ¡NO! ¡LORI! ¿¡PORQUE!?

Ra: ¡AHHHH!

L m: que mal…me quedare sin juguetes pero que se le puede hacer…

Entonces procedió a hacerle lo mismo a ra como le hizo a leni.

Ra: ¡BOBBY AYUDAME! ¡AGGGGH!

Bobby: ¡OH NO! ¡PERO QUE HIZE!

Entonces ronnie anne se convirtió en la "ronniñata…" junto con leni y lori.

L m: ¿quién quiere golpearlas?

(Nadie del público decía una palabra.)

 **C: …wow…**

Lincoln: ¿¡pero qué clase de tratamiento fue ese!?

 **C: uhh… ¿paz?**

Lincoln: ¡mira a mis hermanas…están traumadas!

(Miro hacia luan y lana)

Luan: peor que…clase de humor es ese… (Temblores leves.)

Lana: porque…lola…porque… (Temblores leves…)

Lincoln: incluso lily esta con una expresión…rara.

Lily: (simplemente miraba a sus hermanas con preocupación)

 **C: no te preocupes…todo acabara pronto.**

Entonces wrath raven se acerca junto con su mascota cibernética a lynn.

W r: yo quisiera verte como a una hija pero…no eres nada de eso, ni siquiera sé si debería molestarme en eliminarte.

Lynn: no me lastimes... ¡por favor!

W r: no me molestaría en tocarte pero…mi mascota lethal blackbird tiene hambre, lo siento…

¡Entonces el ave comenzó a arañar a lynn de forma salvaje con sus garras!

Lynn: ¡AYUDA! ¡AGH!

(¡El público saltaba de emoción con toda la conmoción!)

Entonces…

Lynn: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¿¡El ave empezó a violar a lynn!?

 **C: ¿ok suficiente, lincoln quieres que pare esto? ¿…lincoln?**

Lincoln: solo dime cuando pueda abrir los ojos…

Lana: ¿¡QUE COSA HACE ESA AVE A NUESTRA HERMANA!?

Luan: nada lindo…sigue cerrando los ojos… (Que repugnante…)

¡Entonces el ave acabo dentro y al mismo tiempo le atravesó con sus garras la espalda!

W r: no eres más que una bolsa andante de basura.

Entonces…

Puppet scream: "sorrow sniper…limpia todo."

S s: con gusto.

Entonces se dispuso a eliminar los restos de las louds…comiéndose todo.

S s: pan comido.

 **C: (clap clap) wow…eso fue un espectáculo hermoso y sangriento…aquí está la caja con el oro…gracias.**

Puppet scream: "eres un macho…interesante…espero que requieras de nuestros servicios en un futuro cercano de nuevo."

 **C: lo considerare…**

Entonces…se fueron.

 **NEGA:** _ **esto fue lo mejor de este acto.**_

 **C: ok…ya llegamos al final del acto y guardamos lo mejor para el final…pero primero.**

 **(10 mins después…)  
c: ya está…ahora louds, quiero que conozcan a un amigo que conocí en mi mundo que quiere tener una…"charla" con ustedes.**

Louds: (tiemblan de miedo…)

 **C: ¡ah por favor! Él no es…malo...eso creo… bueno con ustedes…mi gran amigo…**

 **¡Rcurrent!**

 **(Pasa al escenario conmigo.)**

 **(Descripción rápida:** **Castaño** **oscuro, Pantalones verdes con una camisa de cuadros abotonada de blanco con rayas o cuadriculas rojas. caucásico medio moreno)**

 **(Desde este punto Rcurrent escribió lo siguiente pero lo ayude a corregir algunos detalles)**

Chara: Saluden a RCurrent, Autor de Remolino Blanco, y del One-shot: ¡No te Odio!  
RCurrent: Un placer.  
(El público aplaude formalmente)  
Chara: Me alegra verte en el show, ¿tienes otra idea para la una última tortura del día?  
RCurrent: Dame a Mi un lanzallamas (Las Louds temen) Les daré una muerte lenta y Dolorosa, te he visto darles muertes que son "rápidas" para mi voy a darles algo que si es entretenimiento, las quemaré Vivas, Excepto a Lily claro, Solo dame un encendedor y un lanzallamas.  
Chara: ¡Como gustes!

(Le doy los objetos que requiere)  
(El público enloquece de aplausos y entro a la jaula poniendo el encendedor en el tubo para prender el lanzallamas).  
(Las Louds comienzan a retroceder por el Miedo)  
Lori: ¡E-Espera! ¡No lo hagas!  
Lola: ¡Soy muy joven y bella para ser quemada viva!  
Leni: ¡(Llora de miedo) LINKY, POR FAVOR, AYÚDANOS!  
Lucy: ¡No dejes que nos mate! ¡No estoy lista aún para ver a mis amigos en el más allá!  
Luan: No, No, ¡NO!, ¡ESPERA POR FAVOR!  
(Se prende el Lanzallamas)  
RCurrent: Lori, Le hiciste calzón chino una vez a tu hermano, tu dijiste que se burlarían del durante el resto de su vida, y la cereza del pastel: ¡Amenazaste con volverlo un pretzel Humano!  
Lori: pero yo...  
RCurrent: Tu qué ¿dime, amargada prepotente?  
Lori: Yo...pero yo...  
RCurrent: (Miro a Luan) ¿¡No sabes que tus bromas han lastimado a tu hermano?! ¿Acaso no lo amas o qué?  
Luan: (Tartamudeando) y-yo si amo a Lincoln, s-solo me divertía.  
RCurrent: ¡No es excusa!, Dientes de ardilla ¿Y si lo hubieras matado? Piensa que no dispones de las pistolas que reviven.  
(Disparo Fuego al suelo cerca de Las Louds, haciéndolas retroceder de miedo)  
RCurrent: Lynn Jr. No tengo que mencionar todas las veces que abusas de tu hermano, ¡Lo odias o que!  
Lynn: (temerosa) S-Solo estaba...  
(Disparo nuevamente al Suelo)  
RCurrent: ¿Con esto podría azar salchichas, que tal Chara?  
Chara: ¡Ni Yo lo habría hecho mejor!  
(Veo a Lola)  
RCurrent: ¡No eres de la realeza, Mocosa! ¡Haré ese rosa chamuscado!  
Lola (Llorando) ¡NO POR FAVOR!  
(Miro a Luna)  
RCurrent: Me da pena quemarte a ti, tú eres mi segunda favorita después de Lori.  
(Las Louds miran a la mayor)  
RCurrent: Lisa Loud, eres inmune a las emociones humanas, pero... ¿eres inmune al dolor?  
Lisa: (Traga saliva y da 2 paso atrás)  
RCurrent: Bueno, basta de Charlas, hora de gritar hasta morir.  
(Disparo sobre ellas y comienzan a retorcerse entre las llamas)  
Todas: AAAAAAHHHH! AAAAAHHH! AAAHHHH!  
(Finalmente luego de casi un minuto Todas se desploman con aún fuego carbonizadas, pero aún vivas)  
Lori: (Quemada) L-L-L-Linc...on...ah...ah...  
(Sus ojos se cerraron)  
Leni: (Quemada) L...L...Lin...ky...no...más...n-no...M-a...s  
(Sus ojos se cerraron)  
Luna:(Quemada)...He...he...her...ma...no...ah...ah...ah  
(La luz de sus ojos se apagó)  
Las Gemelas:(Quemadas) ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...a...a...a.a…Yu...d-da...  
(Sus ojos perdieron la vida)  
Lisa: (Quemada)...No...ah...s-soy...i...inmune...al dolor...ah...  
(Su última expresión se quedó ahí)  
Luan: (Quemada) L-L-Lin...con...a...a...ay...u...d...a...m...e...p-por...f-fa...vor...ah...ahhhh...  
(Su luz se perdió)  
Lucy: (No tan quemada) Por favor...AH!, ¡No me mates!...  
(Le disparo)  
Lucy: ¡AAAAAAAAHHH!  
(Muere calcinada)  
RCurrent: ¿Algo que decir Lynn?, la que jamás le importó si su hermano estuviera en peligro por echarlo de la casa, golpearlo, romperle un hueso, ¿entre otras malas prácticas?  
Lynn: (Quemada)...No...!...n-n...No e-es...verdad...y-y-yo...A-Amo a Lincoln...Ah...!...ah...  
RCurrent: Pues debiste pensarlo en primer Lugar, Mocosa desconsiderada (Disparo)  
Lynn: AAAAHHH!  
(Muere Calcinada)  
RCurrent: Bueno, mi trabajo aquí terminó (Salgo de la jaula) ¡Chara!, pistola de revivir por favor.  
Chara: ¡con mucho gusto! (le doy la pistola)  
Las Louds: (Pálidas y en shock, abrazándose)...  
RCurrent: que eso les sirva de lección, piensen antes en lo que hacen, ¡No pueden andar por la vida pisoteando a quien se les cruce, NI SIQUIERA SU HERMANO!, Lynn, te estoy hablando.  
(Lynn baja la cabeza avergonzada)  
RCurrent: Lori, ¡Lincoln Tiene 11 años! tu fuerza es capaz de hacerle un daño físico irreparable, ¡pero eso no significa que no se incluya lo psicológico!  
(Lori Rueda los ojos con decepción de sí misma).  
RCurrent: Esto va para todas, Lincoln siempre te ayudó cuando más lo necesitaban, ¡y mayormente lo Único que hacen es escupirle en la cara! ¡¿Acaso no lo aman o qué?!  
Lori: ¡N-Nunca fue nuestra intención!, no pensamos las cosas bien.  
RCurrent: Pues le pido a Chara que ponga a sus hermanas frente a Lincoln y se disculpen con todo.

Chara: ok.  
(Las louds frente a Lincoln)  
Lynn: Lincoln...yo...Lo siento.  
Lisa: Lo siento (cabeza abajo)...ahora me doy cuenta...de que estuve cerca...de...de...matarte...varias veces... ¡Lincoln, Lo siento por favor!  
Las gemelas: ¡Lo sentimos!...no quisimos hacerte pasar malos ratos...  
Lola: Tal vez...tal vez si soy una desconsiderada...  
Lana: Lamento todo lo malo que te hemos hecho, por favor.  
Luan: Lincoln...lo siento...por todo...solo quería...divertirme con mi hermanito...  
Luna: Lo lamento...Lamento dañar tus oídos con mis ruidos molesto... ¡Cielos pude dejarte sordo, hermano!  
RCurrent: Leni, tu no necesitas disculparte, Afortunadamente para ti, sabemos que nunca le harías nada malo a Lincoln intencionalmente.  
Leni: Bueno...Gracias.  
(Todos aplauden)  
Chara: ¡Hermoso, pero no significa que las torturas terminaron, todavía tienen mucho que lamentar…pero será para después…gracias Rcurrent por tus ideas y creatividad!

Rcurrent: no hay de qué.

 **(De vuelta en los camerinos…)**

 **C: ¿uff…que largo día…te divertiste lincoln?**

Lincoln: uhh…si… ¿más o menos?

 **C: ¿ok…y que hay de ustedes lilys?**

Lilys: ¡ababa!

 **C: lily unloud… me da mucha pena y dolor pero…en el siguiente acto tengo que devolverte a tu dimensión porque si no podría arruinar el multiuniverso loud…así que…por hoy duermes con lily ¿ok?**

… **lily?**

Lincoln: ya se durmieron…shh.

 **C: ok…bueno amigos…eso fue todo por este acto…de nuevo discúlpenme por mi incompetencia por no subir el cap antes…**

 **Ya saben, ¡sigan mandando ideas! ¡No se queden con ganas de no ser parte de esto! Yo leo todos los reviews.**

 **¿Bueno…de mi parte seria todo…Rcurrent algo que quieras decir o tu Nega o tu lincoln?**

 **NEGA:** _ **yo espero que se unan más seguidores…este acto estuvo bien…al menos para mí.**_

Rcurrent: ¡opino lo mismo, y también espero que me sigan en mis fics!

Lincoln: ¡me estoy divirtiendo mucho! ¡Espero que sigan mandando ideas!

 **C: ¡muy bien…con todo eso arreglado…nos veremos después amigos, lectores y seguidores!**

 **¡CHARActer7,** _ **Nega, Rcurrent y lincoln**_ **fuera!**

Lilys: ¡WHAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 **C: …maldición…ahora tendremos que dormirlas de nuevo verdad chicos… ¿chicos?**

 **¿Una nota?**

" **querido chara, ¡púdrete! tu dormirás a las niñas"**

" **firman: Nega, lincoln y Rcurrent."**

 **C: …que forma de acabar este día…a ver quién quiere escuchar una historia…**

…

 **(Fin…por ahora.)**


	10. actualizacion y ¡oh no!

Actualización y ¡OH NO!

 **C: ¡hola amigos! Otra actualización de mi parte les llega a ustedes…y tengo noticias sobre lily unloud, la señora d y ¡más!**

 **NEGA:** _ **oye…creo que esto es una mala idea.**_

 **C: ¿¡pero qué ***** haces tú aquí!? ¡Me abandonaste cuando teníamos que dormir a las lilys!**

 **NEGA:** _ **solo fue una broma, además es arriesgado que intentes algo como esto.**_

 **C: ¡pero la idea de Evi es perfecta!**

 **NEGA:** _ **sin ofender pero—**_

 **C: ¡Y ALLA VA!**

 **(Lanzo a lily unloud de espejo al portal dimensional)**

 **NEGA:** _ **no tienes idea de lo que hiciste.**_

 **C: ¡ah vamos! ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?**

 **(Mientras tanto…)**

 **Lori u: ¿¡MALDICION LISA CUANDO LOS ENCONTRARAS!?**

 **Lisa u: jamás si me sigues presionando…no tengo idea de cómo ocultaron su línea del tiempo o su universo…**

 **(Wahhhhhhhhhhh!)**

 **Lori u: ¿que fue eso?**

 **Lisa u: vallamos a inspeccionar.**

 **(Entonces…)**

 **Lana u: shh…por favor…no agás ruido o ellas…**

 **Lily u e: ¡WHAAAAA! ¡Quiero a inki!**

 **Lana u: yo también pero—**

 **Lori u: vaya vaya…que tenemos aquí…**

 **(Lana se pone enfrente de lily)**

 **Lana u: ¡DEJENLA EN PAZ!**

 **Lisa u: espera un momento… ¿de dónde salió?**

 **Lori u: creí que la había eliminado en…ese lugar…he heh…creo que se quien hizo esto.**

 **Lana u: por favor…no le hagas daño…**

 **Lisa u: esperen… (Saca un aparato) si… ¡SI! ¡LOS ENCONTRE! ¡RESIDUOS TEMPORALES!**

 **Lily u e: WHAAAAAAAA!**

 **Lori u: ah…no llores…se muy bien que necesitas…**

 **Lily u e: ¿ah?**

 **(SNAP! THUD…)**

 **Lana u: ¡LILY! No…cómo pudiste.**

 **Lori u: CALLATE! Al menos no llorara más.**

 **Lily u e: in…con…**

 **Lori u: ugh…todavía no muere…**

 **Lana u: son unos demonios sin corazón…**

 **(SLAP)**

 **Lori u: ES PORQUE LO SOMOS.**

 **Lisa u: listo…ADMIREN SU DIMENSION!**

 **Entonces un portal se formaba pero…**

 **(BOOOOOOM!)**

 **Lisa u: Diablos… tengo que calibrarlo.**

 **Lori u: no te preocupes…yo avisare a las demás mientras lo reparas.**

 **Lana u: porque hacen esto… (Sniff)**

 **Lisa u: ¡PARA CONSEGIR VENGANZA CONTRA AQUEL QUE NOS ABANDONO!**

 **¿¡NO LO ENTIENDES!?**

 **Lori u: vivimos en un oyó de mierda, no lo entiendes…esa dimensión podría salvarnos de la asquerosidad que tiene este lugar…solo porque él está allí…lo hacemos… ¿lo entiendes?**

 **Lana u: …**

 **Lisa u: bueno…hora de mandarles un mensaje…**

 **(Mientras tanto…)**

 **C: aww…quien es una bebe linda eh? ¡Tú lo eres!**

 **Lily u: ¡ababa ja ba!**

 **C: tú también lo eres lily! ¡No te olvidaba!**

 **Lily: ¡ababa! ¡Popo!**

 **C: bien…en resumen, les mentí acerca de di Martino, obviamente tardara más de una hora pasar los recuerdos de una mente a la otra, pero según mis cálculos, tardara hasta el siguiente acto que se complete el proceso.**

 **NEGA:** _ **oye.**_

 **C: no me interrumpas, como decía… RCurrent quiso ayudarme con sus ideas y sigue interesado así que… ¡será un protagonista en el siguiente acto!**

 **NEGA: chara…**

 **C: un momento…y para finalizar…**

 **NEGA: ¡** _ **OBSERVA EL MALDITO MONITOR!**_

 **C: ugh…más vale que sea… ¿bueno?**

 **(Estática)**

 **C: pero creí que estaba en la dimensión de los loudmaggedon…**

 **(Imágenes se forman en la pantalla.)**

 **Lisa u: hola…chara.**

 **C: pero que— ¿¡LISA UNLOUD!? ¡SAL DE MI MONITOR!**

 **NEGA:** _ **bueno…despertare a lincoln para que se vaya con ellas ya que creo que estas jodido.**_

 **C: enserio…además… ¿QUE LE HIZIERON A LILY?**

 **Lisa u: ¿enserio creíste que era una buena idea que la mandaras hacia acá?**

 **(Entonces lisa u se mueve para revelar una lily…muerta.)  
Lisa u: ¡JAJAJA!**

 **C: no, así que mande una copia… ¡JA!**

 **Lisa u: ¡bueno…no importa ya los encontré…y volveremos, pronto nos volveremos a ver las caras!**

 **C: bien…hasta entonces… ¡BYE!**

 **(Entonces reinicio la maquina dimensional)**

 **C: hmm…**

 **NEGA:** _ **ahora si estas jodido.**_

 **C: no aun no…creo que se a quienes llamar para que me ayuden.**

 **(Saco un teléfono dimensional)**

 **(Beep…beep…click!)**

 **C: ¿hola? ¿Lisa? Si…te llamo para invitarlas a participar en un acto especial…si…aja…gracias por el cumplido…ustedes están enfermas también…aja…si está bien… ¿en 2 semanas…? Si…yo lo calibrare…ok hasta entonces…**

 **(¡Click!)**

 **NEGA: ¿** _ **a quienes llamaste?**_

 **C: a una familia caótica para ayudarme a vencer a las unloud's.**

 **NEGA: ¿** _ **hmm…quiénes son?**_

 **C: los veremos pronto…pero ahora…es hora de irnos… ¡ya saben amigos! Dejen reviews y nos veremos… ¡en el siguiente acto!**


	11. ¡importante leer! ¡anuncio especial!

ANUNCIO ESPECIAL: el origen… de el…

 **(¡HOLA! ¡A TODOS! ¡"CHARActer7" aquí vivito y coleando para brindarles una noticia muy especial!)**

 **(Perdonen mi lentitud pero estos días el karma ha sido una ***** conmigo y necesitaba comunicarles esta noticia a todos los que me siguen, enserio ¡GRACIAS POR SU APOYO ROTUNDO!)**

 **(Ok vayamos al grano, no he podido subir nada sobre ninguna historia por una razón especial… ¡voy a revelar el origen de mi "oc"! (CHARActer7) en una historia original propia, pero para que puedan entender de qué se trata tienen que leer el siguiente cap de "la tortura loud" acto 4 pero…obviamente no lo eh subido así que todavía está en progreso pero no demorare mucho.)**

 **(¡Estará listo en unos 2 días más para que me tengan un poquitito más de paciencia de su parte! ¡Estoy deseoso de que sepan el origen de mi "oc" porque…! ¿Para qué darle tanto misterio?)**

 **(¡Les agradezco mucho a todos por sus palabras de apoyo hacia mí!)**

 **(¡Especialmente a Rcurrent y A TODOS LOS LECTORES/ESCRITORES POR SU TIEMPO Y POR IGUAL!)**

 **(En serio espero que este nuevo proyecto sea exitoso como mis demás historias…sino de todas formas me divertí por intentarlo, descuiden… ¡el acto 4 será una locura! ¡Sigan mandando esos maravillosos saludos, reviews y ms! ¡Y suban siempre que puedan sus excelentes capítulos originales de sus propias historias… yo los apoyare aunque sea con palabras!)**

 **(Ok…creo que ha sido todo… ¡esperen un poco más! ¡Por favor y no desconfíen de un total desconocido!)  
(Muchas gracias por leer…espero que yo haga valer la pena su tiempo dedicado en leer esta noticia…muchas gracias de corazón y alma… ¡"CHARActer7" fuera!)**

 **(Puntos extra para quien adivine este mensaje y tenga una idea de que tratara la nueva historia…)**

 **(…)**

 **(Nc fgvgtñkocekqo fgn fgñqokq; tgewgtfqu eckfqu** **.)**


	12. acto 4

Acto 4: tensión, persecuciones, drama…y.

 **(¡Hola amigos! ¡Aquí está el 4to acto espero que lo disfruten!)**

 **(…)**

 **(…ya creo…que es todo.)**

 **(…)**

 **(…solo lean lo siguiente…)**

 **(…)**

 **(¡SOLO VALLAN AL…!)**

 **(¡NO ESPEREN! Esta noticia surgió de golpe…y es triste para todos…)**

 **(¿Nose si se dieron cuenta pero…conocen al escritor mid-louder? (escritor de lincbot loud y loudmaggedon)**

 **El…nos abandonó…hable con él por el pm y…dijo que el fandom de aquí le "había decepcionado mucho" así que fue por eso que se fue y borro sus historias…pero él dijo que estaría en wattpad así que sus dimensiones técnicamente aún están en existencia así que…no se preocupan si las louds del loudmaggedon no aparecen porque si lo harán…pero creí que era mi deber comunicarles esta noticia...)**

 **(Una última cosa…estoy empezando a "crear" una nueva historia que se trata sobre CHARActer7 (como personaje original) y estará inmerso en esta historia también…y todo comenzara en el primer review…)**

 **(lo hago para que sepan cómo es en realidad el pasado de el para que sea un poco más entretenido…y todo gracias al primer review que ejecutare en el principio…simplemente se me ocurrió la idea gracias al usuario…por eso tarde un poco más de lo esperado…)**

 **(Gracias por leer y escuchar)**

 **(¡Disfruten!)**

 **C e: ¡hola! ¡Me da mucho gusto que sigan con nosotros en este hermoso día!**

 **(Aplausos del público hacia mi persona)**

 **Nega:** _ **aún sigo aquí hurra.**_

 **C: ok... ¿algo que decir antes de empezar?** **¿Louds? ¿Lincoln? ¿Lilys? ¿Rcurrent? ¿Ronnie Anne?** **¿Clyde?**

 **Louds: Te odiamos.**

Lincoln: ¡que comience la diversión!

Lilys: ¡popo!

 **Rcurrent: ¡espero que incluyas mis ideas!**

Ra: espero que no me incluyan hoy.

Clyde: …

 **C: ¡bien, vallamos al grano AHORA POR LOS REVIEWS!**

 **Rcurrent tu primero.**

 **Rcurrent: ok… ¡ese!**

 **Usuario/a: victorluish. (El inicio…gracias por tan original review.)**

 **Review:** Eh estado en cada capítulo de toda esta mega tortura y nunca pude decir una palabra porque no tenía ideas para aportar a esta obra de arte de diversión para nosotros y tortura para las Loud (excepto Lily), ahora quiero aportar esta idea.

Que todas las hermanas (excepto Lily obvio) sean llevadas a un planeta "deshabitado" (con aire para que puedan respirar) y que de ese mismo planeta aparezca aku de Samurái Jack, Bill Cipher de Gravity Falls y Él de las Chicas Súper poderosas y que los 3 hagan de las suyas con ellas ósea te dejo a ti para que les hagas lo que quieras, claro si es que pones mi review.

(Detrás del escenario)

 **?: Rayos… espero que funcione.**

 **C: y por supuesto que lo hice pero primero…déjenme hacer un par de llamadas y también tomar medidas ya que…ellos por separado son fuertes pero…juntos…**

 **(El público simplemente se da cuenta de lo tonto que sería si invocaran a esos 3 juntos sin tomar medidas de seguridad.)**

 **C: ok…primero… (Click)  
**

**¿Hola? Si…soy yo…aja, si ya sé que están tú y tu hermano en el mar…pero necesito cobrar un favor…aja…solamente necesito unos planos del arma desintegradora para cierto triángulo de un solo ojo y tu rayo borra memorias…aja…si… ¡no! ¡Jamás lo haría!... Ok talvez si pero por eso necesito los planos por si se sale de control…aja…ok… ¡gracias!**

Lincoln: ¿con quién hablabas?

 **C: con un amigo mío y científico, le pedí unos planos para dos armas para eliminar a cierta amenaza triangular si decide pasarse de la raya.**

Lincoln: hmm…está bien.

 **C: ok…ahora…necesito la espada mágica del samurái legendario…Nega hazme un favor y pídesela prestada a Jack el samurái por favor.**

 **NEGA:** _ **incluso tú debes saber que no querrá entregarla.**_

 **C: entonces solamente dile que aku estará aquí mismo si decide venir a ayudarme.**

 **Y entonces…lo "acabara" lo cual no podrá aun… (Al menos no canónicamente claro.)**

 **NEGA:** _ **hmm…está bien…ahora vuelvo.**_

 **(Entonces se fue por el portal dimensional)**

 **C: y por último… (Click)  
**

**¿Hola? ¿Profesor? Si…necesito sus coordenadas dimensionales y a sus mejores armas contra el mal…aja…no…ya se…lo siento ellas no son armas…aja…si está bien…le prometo que no saldrán heridas…aja… ¡ok gracias!**

 **(Click)**

 **C: ok…ahora…es momento de invocar a los demonios así que… ¡será mejor que se sostengan de sus asientos!**

Lisa: ¿a quienes planeas invocar?

Lori: siento escalofríos…

 **C: ¿hmm…no saben quiénes son esos villanos?**

Lincoln: yo…creo que conozco a algunos y…créanme hermanas…son peligrosos.

Lisa e (espejo): mi señor, los planos llegaron, aquí los tiene.

 **C: gracias lisa espejo, ahora… ¿una nota?**

"querido amigo, no te metas en problemas.

Stanford."

 **C: hmm…no lo hare…te lo juro.**

 **NEGA:** _ **ya volví…**_

 **C: …tienes la espada…pero y el samurái?  
NEGA: **_**cuando le pregunte si quería tener la oportunidad de derrotar a aku me dijo que "sus esperanzas estaban por los suelos".**_

 **C: hmm…algo me dice que esta frustrado pero no podemos darle importancia ahora…tenemos planes que hacer.**

Lisa e: mi señor, las coordenadas dimensionales están listas…

 **C: gracias lisa e, ahora ingrésalas al artefacto mientras comienzo los rituales de invocación por favor…ok…es hora de empezar.**

 **(Ritual de invocación de aku (improvisado))**

" **oh gran ser de infinita oscuridad, te llamo desde la más profunda sombra en este y otros mundos… ¡TE LLAMO PARA QUE BRINDES TU OSCURIDAD Y ELIMINES LA LUZ QUE SE ENCUENTRE EN TU CAMINO! ¡OH GRAN Y PODEROSO AKU YO TE INVOCO!"**

 **(Ritual de invocación de "el" (improvisado))**

" **señor de las tinieblas, yo un humilde siervo tuyo te llama para que con tu infinita maldad, salgas de tus cimientos y por favor, esparzas la maldad y la desesperanza que tanto desea este mundo… ¡"EL"! ¡EL SER INOMBRABLE YO TE INVOCO AHORA!"**

 **(Invocación de Bill Cipher (como en su serie))**

 **(Dibujo el círculo del zodiaco con los símbolos de ellos y pongo la fotografía de la familia completa de lincoln, con los ojos de sus hermanas tachados excepto lily.)**

 **(Coloco y enciendo las velas…y…)**

" **Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium!**

 **¡Olugnairt, Olugnairt, Olugnairt, Olugnairt, Olugnairt!**

 **C e: agh…**

 **NEGA:** _ **creo que estás jugando con fuerzas que no comprendes.**_

 **C: espera y veras…**

 **(Temblores de la tierra potentes indican…que los rituales funcionaron…)**

 **Del piso emergen muchas sombras que recorren todo el edificio y entonces…se combinan formando al mal encarnado…aku.**

 **Del piso también, se forman llamas rojas como el infierno y aparece… el demonio innombrable… "el".**

 **Del aire…se materializa un triángulo dorado…entonces abre su único y diabólico ojo…**

 **Y aparece Bill Cipher…**

 **Aku: ¿¡QUIEN SE ATREVE A INVOCARME!?**

 **El: ¡tengo la misma duda OH JOJOJO!**

 **Bill c: ok, vallamos al grano, yo te conozco tú me conoces…"chara" así que dime… ¿no superaste "ese" evento?**

 **C: cierra la boca triangulo de un solo ojo.**

 **Bill c: uhhh! No te enojes, solamente juego contigo "corazón corrupto" ¡JA! Ahora dinos… ¿qué quieres de nosotros?**

 **Es obvio que no quieres algo "bueno".**

 **C: te dije que cerraras la boca, solamente los invoque para torturar a ellas.**

 **(Señalo a las louds)**

 **Bill c: hmm…creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que…meh…no sé si sea una gran diversión torturar simples humanas.**

 **El: pienso lo mismo, ¡mis poderes me permiten atormentar a quien sea!**

 **Aku: aunque no conozca a ninguno de ustedes, comparto la misma ideología…sería totalmente aburrido si simplemente matara a quien sea.**

 **(Las louds suspiran de alivio)**

 **C: hmm…entonces tengo una idea…que tal si… (Chasqueo)**

 **Lori, leni y luna se "transforman" en Jack el samurái y sus aliados.**

 **Luan, lynn y lucy se "transforman" en dipper, Mabel y Stan pines.**

 **Y las gemelas junto con lisa se "transforman" en las chicas súper poderosas.**

 **C: ¿torturan a sus peores enemigos hasta morir?**

 **Bill c: ¡wow! Hmm…siento que es una trampa… por otro lado… ¡LOS ODIO POR HABER ARRUINADO MI RAROMAGGEDON!**

 **El: ellas siempre arruinan mis planes…así que…porque no… ¿¡ELIMINARLAS PERMANENTEMENTE!?**

 **Aku: ¡ESE ENTROMETIDO SAMURAI Y SUS ALIADOS HAN SIDO UN DOLOR DE MUELA INCESANTE!**

 **Louds: (tiemblan de terror al saber que está condenadas)**

 **C: muy bien… ¡VAMONOS!**

 **(Poof)**

 **(2 minutos después…)**

 **(Poof)**

 **C: ¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS! ¡El planeta del castigo!**

 **(Descripción: simplemente un planeta desierto, lleno de cráteres y muerte…)**

 **C: utilizare este planeta para castigos masivos como este…ok…entonces… ¡que se diviertan!**

 **¡Recuerden…tortúrenlos a su antojo!**

 **(Entonces… me voy con lincoln y compañía.)**

 **C: ok…ellos empezaran pronto así que… ¿palomitas?**

 **Nega:** _ **gracias.**_

Lincoln: ¿gracias…quieren lilys?

Lily: ¡sí!

Lily u: ¡popo!

Rcurrent: ok, ¿porque no?

(Soundtrack recomendado: ashes de natan Sharp, Nate wants to battle (una cancion Del genocidio de undertale)

 **(Primer acto de venganza: aku)**

 **Aku: así que…Jack… ¿finalmente tú y tus aliados se rinden? Esperaba más de ti…samurái…pero ahora que estas bajo mi merced… ¡LA MALDAD REINARA POR SIEMPRE!**

 **Jack (lori): ¡NO NOS MATES! ¡NI SIQUIESA SOMOS ESE SAMURAI NI SUS ALIADOS!**

 **Aku: nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión… ¡AHORA SUFRIRAN!**

 **Entonces surgen demonios sombra de aku y atacan sin piedad a "Jack" y sus aliados.**

 **Jack y aliados (louds): ¡AHHHHHH! ¡BASTA!**

 **(Entonces los demonios eliminaron a las louds sin piedad…todas sus partes estaban regadas en el piso.)**

 **(Segundo acto de venganza: "el")**

" **el": así que…chicas finalmente las tengo donde quería finalmente después de tantos planes que han arruinado.**

 **Lisa (bombón): ¡no somos ellas! ¡No nos hagas nada!**

" **el": ¡es inutil engañarme! ¡Sufran!**

 **(Entonces "el" lanza un hechizo que obliga a las chicas a ver sus peores temores y sus formas de morir… ¡¿QUE ESPERABAN!? ¡¿MI HISTORIA NO TIENE FILTRO INFANTIL!?)**

 **(Tercer y último acto de venganza: Bill Cipher.)**

 **Bill c: es obvio que chara no me engaña…ustedes no son las personas que quiero tener en mis manos para aplastarlas…pero de todas formas tengo un plan y no me importara aplastarlas a ustedes.  
Louds: ¡Glup!**

 **Bill c: ¡miren! ¡Genocidios masivos en su mente, infanticidios y sus peores traiciones hacia su hermanito!**

 **(Entonces Bill torturaba a las louds de forma mental…y sin piedad…)**

 **Bill c: ahora…contemplen como ustedes mismas se matan entre sí.**

 **(Entonces Bill controlaba a luna y empezó a cortar las extremidades de sus hermanas sin piedad alguna…)**

 **Lynn y luan: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **(Entonces cayeron muertas…y luna se cortó el cuello con su propia mano…)**

 **(Fin del castigo y del soundtrack)**

 **Aku: eso se sintió bien…pero hace falta algo…**

" **El": si…quiero más sangre…que tal si…**

 **Bill c: concuerdo con ustedes… ¡¿quién quiere causar CAOS!?**

 **C: sabía que querrían intentar algo como eso.**

 **Aquí tengo en mis manos…un teléfono especial, la espada de los dioses y una arma desintegradora de moléculas…sino se van en paz…los eliminare…tan simple como eso.**

 **Aku y "el": …mejor…no**

 **Entonces aku se disipa entre las sombras…y "él" se va al averno…pero Bill…**

 **Bill c: ¡HAHAHAHAHA! Como piensas darme si… ¡LO TENGO A EL!**

 **C: ¡¿pero qué?!**

 **(¿¡Ha agarrado a lincoln!?)**

Lincoln: ¡AUXILIO!

Louds: ¡NO! ¡LINCOLN! ¡CHARA SALVALO!

(El público empieza a tener rabia…)  
 **Nega:** _ **no… yo sabía que esta era una mala idea… ¡¿PORQUE TUVISTE QUE HACER ESE REVIEW CHARA?!**_

 **C: Bill…bájalo…**

 **Bill c: ¿o qué? "corazón corrupto" ¿me eliminaras? Yo lo eliminare a él.**

 **C: ya arruinaste un universo de mi propiedad antes… y a mi… no arruines otro por favor…no con ellas…no con el...**

 **Bill c: meh…no voy a arruinarlo todo…simplemente eliminare a un chico de 11 años… ¿qué impacto tendría en tu universo?**

 **C: GRRR…**

 **Nega: ¿** _ **pero…no puedes revivirlo?**_

 **C: …no, si alguien igual de poderoso o una entidad como Bill mata a un personaje…es eliminado de forma permanente…ya lo hizo con** _ **el…y me dolió…así que…**_

 **¡BILL!**

 **Bill c: ¿qué quieres?**

 **C: hare un trato contigo…**

 **(Shock en el público…nadie esperaba esto.)**

 **NEGA: ¿¡** _ **chara…pero qué diablos haces…!?**_

 **Rcurrent: ¿esto no es parte del guion…que haces?**

 **Bill c: ¿y dime…que querría yo…de ti?**

 **C: … mi poder…y lo sabes muy bien…**

 **Bill c: ¿hmm…que tentador…entonces…que es lo que quieres?**

 **C: ¡no lastimaras a nadie del público, ni a ningún loud ni a otros que estén en otros universos jamás!**

 **(Todos en las gradas empiezan a preocuparse)**

 **Bill c: hmm…tengo que pedirte algo más…yo poseeré tu cuerpo…y eliminare este universo de forma permanente…pero no dañare a nadie… ¿trato?**

 **(Entonces extiende un brazo en llamas.)**

 **C: …**

 **Todos: ¡NO LO AGAS! ¡NO CONFIES EN EL!**

Lincoln: chara… ¡NO!

Rcurrent y Nega: ¡CHARA!

 **C** **e** **: trato hecho…**

 **(Entonces le doy la mano…y…agh… ¡no!)**

 **Bill c: ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡YA DESTRUI TU** **PRIMER** **UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO Y NO APRENDISTE! ¿NADA? ¡AJAJAJAJAJA!**

 **(Entonces…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)**

 **C e: ¡GRRR….AHORA!**

 **?: Perdóname…**

 **(Dentro de la mente…)**

 **Bill c: je je…no puedo creer lo fácil que fue engañarlo de nuevo…ahora no habrá nadie que pueda detener mi RAROMAGE—**

…

 **C e: hola…Bill.**

 **Bill c: no puedes oponer resistencia…así que porque no simplemente—**

 **¡!**

 **Bill c: ¡AGH! ¿¡PERO QUE?!**

 **(Afuera de la mente.)**

Lincoln: ¡CHARA! ¡RESPONDE!

?: ¡QUITATE NIÑO!

 **(ZAAAAAAAAAP!)**

 **C e: ¡AHHHHHHHHHRG!**

 **(Dentro…)**

 **Bill c: no… ¡NO! ¡NO!**

 **C e: ¿esperabas que fuera tan estúpido como la última vez? Ja…** _ **que pena…porque esta vez…yo te destruiré…y tú no volverás a alterar ninguno de mis universos otra vez…ese universo que yo cree…valía mucho sentimentalmente para mi…y no podre jamás enseñárselos a mis seguidores…pero tú? No… no… tú no volverás jamás.**_

 **Bill c: ¿¡PERO QUE HAS HECHO!?**

 **C e: ¡digamos que tenía un plan secreto de contingencia para casos como estos…yo y tú moriremos…y tu invocación divina fallara…por una razón…NO TENDRAS HUESPED EN EL QUE REENCARNAR TRIANGULO ISOSELES DE MIERDA!**

 **Bill c: …je…**

 **C e: ¿qué?**

 **Bill c: ¡¿AJAJJJAJAAAJAJJAJJA!? ¡¿ESTAS CIEGO!? ¡MIENTRAS HAYAN UNIVERSOS EN OTRAS ESQUINAS LEJANAS DEL MULTIUNIVERSO LOS DEMAS VOLVERAN! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡NO IMPORTA SI ME ELIMINAS! ¡SIEMPRE VOLVEREMOS!**

 **C e: agh…quizás…pero…**

…

 _ **Uno menos…será lo mejor…para todos.**_

 _ **(Llamas azules consumen a mí…y a Bill)**_

 **Bill c: AGGGGGHHHHHH! ¡NO!**

 **C e: …chara…cuídalos…a todos… …**

…

 **(Fuera…)**

 **Nega: ¿¡** _ **pero qué demonios!? ¿¡Quién le disparo!?**_

 **?: Shh…no pasa nada…solamente acabare el trabajo.**

Lincoln: ¿quién eres tú?

Rcurrent: ¿eres…?

 **C: si…en efecto soy yo.**

 **(Un gran suspiro de alivio hace eco en todos lados…)**

 **C: ahora…para evitar que ese demonio intente una vez más eliminar universos…**

 **(Saco el arma eliminadora de materia)**

 **C: chara espejo…perdóname por…eliminarte…**

 **C e: no…te—preocupes…cuida a…lincoln…y has sufrir…a…ell…as…** p…o…r…m…i

 **C: … (Sniff)**

 **(Disparo…)**

 **(PHSSSSSSSSS!)**

 **(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHG!)**

 **(…chara espejo…es eliminado de la existencia… y su alma también…)**

…

 **C: …está hecho.**

 **NEGA, RCurrent y lincoln: ¿¡pero que fue todo eso!?**

 **C: era un plan alternativo para acabar con ese triángulo…el aniquilo a mi primer fic original…así que le devolví el favor…**

 **Todos: …**

Lincoln: te refieres a… ¿un universo creado por ti?

 **C: … si…**

Lincoln: … ¿no quieres hablar de ello?

 **C: …no…solamente…olviden que mencione eso…y vallamos al siguiente review… ¿ok…?**

 **(…)**

 **(Nadie se mueve ni un centímetro…ni habla…)**

 **C: ¿qué ocurre? No pasa nada…quizás si tengo algún asunto que resolver pero…no ahora…no ahora por favor…**

 **(Silencio…)**

Lincoln: gracias por salvarme…chara.

 **C: ni lo menciones...**

Louds: gracias…por ayudarlo chara…

 **C: …ya basta solamente…eh?**

Lily: gracias…

Lily u: por…

Lilys: salvarlo…

(Me…dan un abrazo.)

 **C: …de nada…es mí deber protegerlo de todas formas… ¡¿AHORA YA DEJEN ESE MOMENTO DE TENSION ATRÁS Y CONTINUEMOS DE ACUERDO?!**

 **NEGA:** _ **ok continuemos ya**_

 **(El público empieza a recobrar la cordura… ¡Y QUIERE MAS SUFRIMIENTO!)**

 **Usuario/a: imperiawar1234**

 **Reviews:** ¡Oye y que paso con la señora D Martino le ibas dejar eso por una hora y ahora lo tendrá quien sabe cuánto! Quien sabe si los efectos en su cerebro serán irreversibles... Pensándolo bien no importa.

Otra idea que se me ocurrió es que las loud (excepto lily y leni) queden atrapadas en Racoon city siendo perseguidas por una horda compuesta de todos los tyrant de la saga de residen evil liderados por el némesis (este en vez de decir start dirá loud) mr. x y Albert wesker en su última forma fusionado con el uroboros los que lideren la horda y los más cercanos a capturarles y causarles problemas

Y las loud contaran con un mapa que las llevara a un almacén con armas muy poderosas para acabar con la horda e irán topándose con los líderes de la horda a medida que se acerque al almacén

Pero al llegar y usarlas se estas no dispararan balas ni ningún tipo de munición solo pollos de goma y serán despedazadas por la horda

Detalles  
-las loud no saben este último detalle

\- la primera en entrar a el almacén ganara una tarjeta de inmunidad para reviews

Y dile a lincoln que quiero que sepa que es mi personaje favorito después de El Dios-Emperador de la humanidad de warhammer, Steven universe él está en el tercer puesto de mi lista junto a todos los protagonistas de dragón ball y digimon y por eso quiero darle estos obsequios  
El primero es la fórmula infinity la cual tras inyectarla en el torrente sanguíneo te da de forma permanente el poder de todos los virus de residen evil y te permite usar sus mutaciones pudiendo regresar cuando quieras a tu apariencia humana y mutar cualquier parte del cuerpo incluso crear nuevos miembros como una mano extra con enormes garras o tentáculos o disparar veneno o lo que sea que se te ocurra el único efecto secundario es que sus ojos brillen como los de wesker pero en color azul

Y el segundo es una réplica hecha a medida con todo y espada de la armadura dorada que uso en su batalla contra Horus El Dios-Emperador de la Humanidad para lincoln que le da la mitad del poder del emperador así como inmunidad a la corrupción mental y física es decir que no importa que tanto poder tengas tu mente y alma se mantendrán inmaculadas y no podrás ser controlado mental mente y podrás leer mentes con ella y como bono adicional te hará ver más alto pero solo un centímetro.

Y

Vaya un capítulo de relleno y me gusto mira por encima de tu cabeza quizás te salga el logro "hacer un buen capítulo de relleno recompensa 10.000 de Lp"

Por cierto un par de detalles que me deje de lado con la review de resident evil y son

Primero que la tarjeta de salvación solo sirve para un review

Segundo las loud podrán contar con pistolas magnum para las mayores y las menores herramientas como cemento liquido de secado rápido y aerosol de goma no mataran a los tyrant con eso pero si les dará tiempo suficiente para escapar y llegar a el almacén

Y también la primera que muera a manos de los tyrant tendrá que usar un delantal rosa chillón durante lo que quede de capitulo a menos que uno de los review sea necesario que no lo lleve puesto Y solo tendrá puesto el delantal más nada.

 **C: ok imperialwar1234 me gusta mucho tu entusiasmo así que…HAGAMOSLO!**

 **Ah lincoln en tu buzón dimensional encontraras los regalos de imperial si quieres abrirlos.**

Lincoln: ¡GRACIAS IMPERIAL!

(Se fue por los regalos)

 **C: ok chicas…ahora jugaremos un juego llamado: "corre por tu vida o serás comida por los zombis…" ¿quién quiere jugar?**

Lori: ¡ni de chiste voy a jugar a eso!

Lisa: hmm…de que trata…estoy segura que hay una trampa en esto.

 **C: ¡no hay trampa! Solamente quien llegue al almacén de supervivencia conseguirá armas de alto calibre, explosivos y muchas cosas más pero lo mejor de todo…es quien llegue primero se le dará un… ¡cupón anti review!**

 **Louds (menos lisa): … ¡ACEPTAMOS EL RETO!**

Lisa: ni crean que yo hare algo como eso.

 **C: bueno…tú serás la primera en ser comida entonces y cuando te revida te daré una descarga de 500 watts ¿te apetece eso?**

Lisa: maldición…está bien no tenemos de otra.

(Entonces…en una réplica de Racoon city…)

(Descendiendo de un helicóptero las ¡louds!) 

(La emoción del público se hace ¡notar!)

 **C: louds, simples reglas:**

 **1: quien logre entrar al almacén en primer lugar ganara el cupón anti-review.**

 **2: quien sea comida primero usara un delantal rosado y chillón durante el resto del capítulo.**

 **3: quien se separe del grupo…pues nose, quizás y sea más fácil o más difícil que las coman.**

 **4: ¡…diviértanse!**

Luna: ser perseguidas por zombis hambrientos no es cool.

Lola: ¡ES CIERTO!

 **C: ¡y a mí no me importa un comino lo que digan!**

 **Ahora…ellos serán los jefes que las perseguirán.**

 **(¡Un gran temblor se hace presente y los perseguidores se hacen presentes!)**

 **C: ¡Albert wesker, némesis y sus tyrant amigos!**

 **(Aplausos del público)**

 **C: ¿ok amigos, ellas son sus objetivos de hoy entendido?**

 **Némesis: ¡STARS!**

 **C: no grandote, louds.**

 **Némesis: ¡…LOUDS!**

 **¡Entonces los tyrant sacaban sus "mejores" cualidades y Albert se transforma en su versión uroboros!**

 **¡Y atrás de ellos…los acompañan una horda de B.O.W.S junto con zombis comunes!**

 **C: ¡ok louds…A CORRER!**

 **Louds: ¡WHAAAAAA!**

 **Entonces las louds comienzan a correr como locas…excepto leni y lily.**

 **C: ok chicos… ¿narremos lo que pasa de acuerdo?**

 **Lincoln, lily, leni, Nega y RCurrent: ¡de acuerdo!**

 **(Entonces las louds comienzan el recorrido…y dura al menos 20 cuadras…jeje.)**

 **Rcurrent: ahora por los aires notamos como las louds corren a una velocidad constante, pero no saben que un licker está por una de las esquinas… ¿alguna será atrapada?**

Lincoln: yo creo que si no se cuidan serán devoradas.

 **Nega:** _ **eso pienso yo… ¡esperen miren eso!**_

¡Entonces el licker ataca y atrapa a luan!

Luan: ¡AUXILIO!

Todas excepto lisa se detienen a ayudarla.

Lisa: ¡¿QUE HACEN!? ¡HUYAN! ¡DEJEN EL PESO MUERTO!

Lori: ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO!?

Mientras lori decía eso encontró una barra de acero y el uso para golpear al licker…pero fue muy tarde…

Luan había muerto.

Louds: ¡NOOOOOOO!

 **C: que pena, tendrá que usar el tutu después de todo…  
NEGA:** _ **eso fue muy rápido.**_

Entonces los demás zombis y otros las alcanzaban con sed de sangre…

Lisa: ¡HUYAN DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Entonces las louds corrían como pudieran.

 **C: ok…ahora…uh…h…**

 **Rcurrent: ¡wow! ¡Miren eso!**

 **Entonces las louds estaban 17 calles más cerca de su destino pero…**

 **¡Un smoker atrapa a luna!**

Luna: ¡¿pero qué!?

 **Rcurrent: un minuto… ¿el smoker no se supone que es de left 4 dead?**

 **NEGA:** _ **supongo que se coló a la fiesta.**_

 **C: uhh…si…eso… (Jadeo) creo…**

(Entonces…)  
(…)

(…memoria caída: usbhfejb)

Gsjtl: ¡jeje…basta!

Dibsb: ¿o qué? ¿Me perdonaras?

(Césped siendo arrancado…de forma delicada…)

Gsjtl: aunque estés a punto de acabar conmigo…yo siempre te perdonare.

Dibsb: hey, salvador…tienes que reaccionar ¡o sino!

Gsjtl: ¡hey! ¡Me haces más cosquillas!

(...ecos…)

(Nvfsuf bm dijdp qbdjgjtub...)

(Toser…)

Dibsb: ¿oye…te encuentras bien?

Gsjtl: ¿…creo…que…si…pero porque preguntas?

Dibsb: es que… ¡estas sangrando!

(¡Thud!)

Gsjtl: oye…porque…siento… ¿frio…?

Dibsb: ¡NO! ¡OLVIDA ESO! ¡CONCENTRATE Y RESPIRA Y ENTONCES…!

Gsjtl: no puedo… (Toser)

(Ahora está escupiendo sangre…)

Dibsb: ¡¿PORQUE NO!? ¡ROMPE LA PROMESA SOLO POR ESTA VEZ Y…!

Gsjtl: no…puedo…algo me…impide…reaccionar…y… (Toser…) oye…tengo sueño…puedo…por favor… ¿dormir?

Dibsb: ¡NO! ¡MANTENTE DESPIERTO POR FAVOR! ¡NO CIERRES LOS OJOS!

Gsjtl: ¿…oye…podrías hacerme un favor?

Dibsb: ¡¿QUE?!

Gsjtl: cu…ida…a…todos…po…r…mi…por…fa…v…or…

(…)

(Se ha dejado de mover…)

…

Dibsb: no…por favor…despierta… ¡DESPIERTA! ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡POR FAVOR TE LO SUPLICO! ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

…

(¿Gjñ...?)

…ra…

 **C: ¿uhh…?**

 **NEGA: ¿** _ **hey chara que ocurre?**_

 **C: ¿…que…paso?**

 **Nega:** _ **te quedaste viendo a la nada unos…20 minutos…y tus ojos se pusieron rojos…**_

 **C: ¡¿AH!? ¡¿ENSERIO DE QUE ME PERDI!?**

 **Nega:** _ **pues, luna fue partida en dos por el smoker…luego corrieron 4 cuadras más y después, las gemelas fueron acorraladas por un trio de lickers y lori junto con lucy los ahuyentaron para que sobrevivieran pero a costa de que lori y lucy fueran atravesadas por Albert wesker…ouch…y después…las gemelas estaban solas junto a lynn y lisa pero lisa fue alcanzada por un hunter**_

 _ **Y sus viseras fueron removidas de forma dolorosa…y entonces lynn fue la primera en llegar al almacén a tiempo junto con las gemelas, entonces las gemelas pusieron todo el cemento que tenían para evitar que los zombis entraran tan rápido para poder contraatacar pero al final se dieron cuenta que las municiones eran pollos de ¡goma! ¡Jajaja! Los tyrant, wesker y los zombis se burlaron de la escena antes de zambullirse contra las supervivientes…jejeje…eso fue muy cómico…lincoln, lily y leni quedaron algo…traumados…por la grotesca escena que vieron pero grabe sus reacciones y es divertido!**_

 **Rcurrent: ¿si…pero tengo una pregunta…que te ocurrió?**

 **C: …uh…es…un asunto…pero no se preocupen…no sé si se vuelva a repetir…**

 **Nega:** _ **no nos dices la verdad… ¿quieres hablar de ello? Si quieres podemos dejar la tortura de hoy hasta aquí…**_

 **Rcurrent: si no te sientes cómodo…dinos.**

 **C: es…bueno…no quiero preocuparlos…**

 **Rcurrent: estabas… ¿llorando? cuando estabas en el trance…estas seguro de que—**

 **C: ¡YA DIJE QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN!**

 **(…silencio de todos lados…)**

 **C: …voy a…revivirlas…no se preocupan.**

 **Rcurrent, lincoln, Nega y lily: ¿…?**

 **(10 minutos después.)**

 **C: ok siguiente review.**

 **Usuario/a: ULTRAblack01**

 **Review:** Amigo, antes que nada déjame decirte... ¡Tú fic es un desmadre! Cada capítulo se pone mejor que el anterior ¡Te felicito y espero que sigas así!

Ahora mi petición: Quiero que pongas a todas las hermanas Loud (Excepto a Lily, obvio) en una habitación cubierta de aislante acústico (Tanto para el sufrimiento de ellas como para la seguridad de la audiencia) que sólo contenga una cámara que grabé todo lo que está pasando ahí adentro y un parlante (Indestructible para que el sufrimiento no pare... [Inserte risa maligna aquí]) Que pase el tema "Despacito" de Luis Fonsi, Daddy Yankee y Justin Bieber (¿¡Quien carajo no está harto de esa mierda de canción!?) una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que sus oídos sangren. Si quieres ponerte exquisito y agregar más canciones "cáncer" para formar una playlist que ni el mismísimo Satanás quiere reproducir en el infierno pues estás en tu libre derecho. Estoy seguro que todas sufrirán, sobre todo Luna por su gusto musical. Espero que hagas realidad mi petición.

¡Un saludo!

 **C: gracias por el saludo… ¡OK! ¡AGAMOSLO!**

 **(Entonces surge del piso una prisión hecha de aislante acústico y también surge un estéreo masivo que se instala en la parte de atrás de la prisión)**

 **C: ¡ok louds! ¡Entren!**

Lynn: ¡activo mi cupón anti review!

Gemelas: ¡TAMBIEN NOSOTRAS!

 **C: ugh…porque diablos inventamos esos cupones.**

 **Ok…vallan con lincoln.**

 **(SHHHHHHMAH!)**

 **Las puertas se cierran.**

 **C: ¡ok dj nayld hazlo!**

 **Nayld: ¡con gusto!**

 **(¡Reproduce al volumen 11 la canción despacito!)**

Luna: ¡AHHHHHHHHHG! ¡NOOOOO!

Lori: está literalmente fuerte…pero me gusta el ritmo.

Lisa: ¡nos quedaremos sordas si seguimos así!

Luan: ¡ESTE TUTU NO DEJA DE RETUMBAR!

Leni: ¡ahh sí! ¡Me encanta esta canción!

Lucy: (suspiro) no hay mejor canción que la que yo escucho llamada…silencio.

(Entonces la prisión retumba con más fuerza…)

Lynn: ¡JAJAJA! ¡LA EXPRESION DE LUNA NO TIENE PRECIO!

Lana: ¡sí! ¡Es genial ver por primera vez que luna no le gusta una canción en su vida!

Lola: ¡JAJAJA! ¡ES CIERTO!

Lincoln: debo admitir que está recibiendo lo que merece… ¡Jeje!

(Entonces…)

(¡POP!)

¡¿La cabeza de luna exploto?!

 **C: ¡primer eliminada!**

Lori: ¡AHHHHHH! ¡SU OJO ESTA EN MI SOSTEN! ¡AHHHHHH QUITENMELA!

La cámara hace zoom al sostén…efectivamente el ojo de luna estaba allí.

(El público ríe a carcajadas y también se calienta…por eso…obviamente)

Lisa: ¡AGH! ¡YA NO…CREEO PODER AGUANTARRRRRRR!

(¡POP!)

¡Y lisa explota también!

Leni: ¡AJA! ¡Si!

Luan: ¡¿PORQUEEEEEEEEE!?

(Y ¡pop!)

¡Luan queda fuera igual que lisa!

¡Lucy y leni están bien todavía con la música!

Lucy: (suspiro)…

Leni: ¡AHHH SI!

Lori: ¡AGHHHHHHH! ¡YA NO QUIERO MAS!

¡Lori estrella su cabeza violentamente en el vidrio!

Y…

(POP)

¡Su cabeza explota!

 **Nega: ¿** _ **oh wow…cómo es posible que leni no este explotando?**_

 **Rcurrent: ¿quizá debido a su cabeza vacía?**

Lincoln: no lo sé…es lo más probable… ¿qué piensas tu chara?

¿…chara?

 **C: …**

 **(Memoria caída: ftqfsbñab...)**

 **Gsjtl: ¿uhh…? ¿Qué es el regalo?**

 **Hbtufs: es un encuentro con un amigo tuyo.**

 **Tbñt; y aquí llegamos chico…no lo alteres mucho…está cansado después del proceso.**

 **Gsjtl: uhh…ok.**

 **(Se abre una puerta…)**

 **¿?: Zzz…**

 **Gsjtl: ¡¿AHHH!? ¡Eres…eres…!**

 **¿?: (Bostezo…) uhh…oh! Uhh…hola…**

…

 **(Wfñhbuf...ef mp rvf uf ijap...z wfñhbuf...qpsrvf uf mp bssfcbup ef uvt nbñpt...)**

 **C: …**

Lincoln: ¡chara!

 **C:** **¡TU!**

 **(¡Shwooooom!)**

 **C: ¡** **ERES UN TRAIDOR MALDITO DEMONIO! ¡PERPARATE PARA CONOCER EL VACIO…!**

 **(ENTONCES PREPARO EL GOLPE DEVASTADOR CONTRA… ¡EL!)**

(Todos voltean a ver al chico…y al conductor… ¡a punto de…!)

Lincoln: ¡chara! ¡¿QUE HACES?!

 **Nega: ¡¿** _ **PERO QUE DIABLOS CHARA!?**_

Lily: ¿ah? ¿Incoln?

Lily u: ¡INCOLN!

 **Rcurrent: ¡REACCIONA!**

 **C: ¡¿…AH!?**

 **(Desciendo…al chico)**

 **C: ¡¿AH!? PERO… que… maldición…perdóname lincoln, casi te…**

Lincoln: ¿estás bien?

 **C: no…Nega, RCurrent sigan con el castigo…voy a hacer algo…**

 **(Se ha disipado…)**

 **Rcurrent: …esto no es bueno.**

 **Nega:** _ **ni me lo digas.**_

 **Rcurrent: ¿entonces…escogemos el siguiente review? Ya que leni fue la victoriosa.**

 **Nega:** _ **de acuerdo.**_

 **Rcurrent: ¡ese!**

 **Usuario/a: efibsp2**

 **Review:** A si en el anterior review solo se me ocurrió una idea quisiera pedirte que las mandes a un big bang por favor.

 **Rcurrent: ok…Nega trae a vegeta por favor.**

 **Nega:** _ **con—**_

 **(¡BEEP! ¡BEEP! ¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡SE ESTA ABRIENDO UN OYO DIMENSIONAL NO AUTORIZADO!)**

 **(¡Estimación de abertura/menos de 5 minutos!)**

 **Nega y RCurrent: ¡¿PERO QUE?!**

Lincoln: ¿qué ocurre?

 **Rcurrent: (están aquí… ¿tan pronto? ¿No dijo chara que vendrían ellas más tarde?) Uh… ¡alguien intenta pasar hacia esta dimensión sin permiso!**

 **Nega:** _ **ok, cambio de planes…RCurrent…activa la iniciativa "LG" ¡AHORA!**_

 **Rcurrent: ¡DE ACUERDO!**

 **(Entonces RCurrent llega hacia la maquina dimensional)**

 **RCurrent: ¡donde esta…ALLI!**

 **(Presiona el botón que dice ¡SHOWTIME!)**

 **Rcurrent: ok…deberían llegar antes que las unloud's...o eso espero.**

 **Nega:** _ **lincoln, chara diseño un bunker especial para ti, lily y lily unloud para protegerlos ¿ok?**_

Lincoln: ¡pero no te preocupes! Mira los regalos de imperialwar1234 tengo una espada cool y también una armadura invencible y un tubo lleno de una extraña formula…pero me gusta el símbolo del infinito.

 **Nega:** _ **por tu seguridad, de todas formas debes meterte…recuerda que las unloud tienen a una genio malvado literal.**_

Lincoln: …cierto…no hay que tomar riesgos.

(Entonces lincoln, lily y lily unloud se van al bunker junto con RCurrent y Nega…)

(Mientras tanto…en cierto camerino…)

 **C: ugh…no tengo idea de cuánto más voy a poder seguir con esto…**

 **(Memoria caída: ?)**

Dibsb: (sniff) no…porque…porque el destino tiene que ser cruel… ¿porque moriste justo ahora…?

(Lagrimas que caen al suelo.)  
Dibsb: sin ti…no tengo nada…no tengo a nadie…quizás y… (Sniff) sea lo mejor…que vaya contigo…

(Desde el cielo)

¿? ¿?: No creo que sea necesario que te suicides…chico.

Dibsb: ¿uhh? ¿Quién está allí?

¿? ¿?: Solamente soy alguien que quiere ofrecerte una mano...o más bien una oportunidad para poder vivir más memorias con tu "amigo".

Dibsb: espera… (Sniff) ¡¿Quién eres?! ¿Cómo confiar en alguien que no conozco? ¿Y dónde estás?

¿? ¿?: Estoy justo detrás de ti.

Dibsb: ¡¿eh!?

(¡SLASH!)

(…)

 **C: porque sigo recordando estos… lamentables recuerdos…**

 **(¡Beep! beep!)**

 **Lisa e: ¡amo! ¡Detecto una brecha en la maquina dimensional!**

 **C: ¡¿qué?! ¡Esas arpías…debían llegar más tarde! ¡Ahora voy!**

 **(¡CRACK!)**

 **C: uh? …**

 **(…esa foto…me recuerda a… el…)**

 **C: …John…**

… **como te extraño…**

 **C: …no, no puedo pensar en el ahora…**

 **(La puerta se cierra…)**

 **(Mientras tanto…)  
(Desde aquí RCurrent escribió lo siguiente, ¡mi agradecimiento por su ingenio!)**

RCurrent: Louds Se ganaron un descanso.

Lynn: Vaya, al fin.

Lori: Fiu, esto de morir reiteradamente se ha vuelto Literalmente tortuoso.

Lucy: Ya era hora de acabar con este Limbo.

RCurrent: hey! paren su tren, les dejaré ver el show porque las Unloud's supieron como volver y CHARA me dijo que se aproximan, y si lo hace, Lincoln será el que más sufra.

(Las louds se asustan)

Leni: No, No dejes que lastimen a Linky.

RCurrent: Descuida Leni, resulta que le sugerí a chara también traer a sus yo del universo Loudmaggedon.

Louds: ¿Loudmaggedon?

RCurrent: Es un universo donde ustedes y Lincoln son demonios que aislaron a Royal Woods y donde nadie está a salvo de ustedes a pesar de no estar terminado, mejor se los mostraré con la pantalla (prendo un control remoto y aparece la pantalla sintonizando el Fic: loudmaggedon)

(Luego de verlo)

Lincoln: Vaya, sí que doy miedo.

Lori: Literalmente ver que como un sándwich de corazón me da escalofríos (tiembla)

(Las gemelas están acurrucadas tapándose los ojos con las manos)

Lana: ¡No voy a poder dormir!

Lola: No voy a poder verme en el espejo tranquila después de esto…

Lisa (con escalofríos) ¡¿Y crees que nos ayudarán!? ¡son demonios! ¡Ellos solo se empeñan en hacer sufrir a la gente!

Luna: Es cierto, somos unas bestias esos nosotros ¿y dices que nos ayudarán?

RCurrent: Resulta que chara les dio una pantalla para ver nuestro show y les gustó, además me dijeron que ya es aburrido vencer a tan fáciles humanos corrientes, les propuse pelear contra las Unloud's, y aceptaron.

(Los Louds del Universo Loudmaggedon aparecen detrás de los Louds con sus sonrisas desde la oscuridad y las hermanas se sobresaltan al escuchar sus macabras risas)

Lincoln LM: Vamos a ayudarlos humanos, solo porque nos gusta tu show, y si esas Unloud's acaban con esto, no tendremos más medios de entretenimiento que tener Orgías entre nosotros y torturar a los humanos.

Luna LM: Además de que los humanos no son rivales para nosotras y ya es un poco aburrido.

Lisa LM: ¡Las Unloud's parecen rivales dignos de que probemos un poco más nuestra fuerza!

Lori: ¿en serio creen que pueden vencerlas?

Luan: Son muy fuertes, además dan miedo.

Lucy LM: ¡y eso que no nos han visto a nosotras! tienen suerte que no las matemos a ustedes, de lo contrario ya se habrían unido a mis filas de Lhost.

Lola LM: Además podemos regenerarnos, ustedes tranquilas.

RCurrent: Las Unloud's llegarán en un par de minutos, les recomiendo salir al escenario.

Louds LM: Claro

(Se ríen y sus sonrisas desaparecen entre las Sombras)

Lisa LM: ¿antes de irme…donde se encuentra chara?

Rcurrent: honestamente…no lo sé…pero aparecerá.

Lisa LM: muy bien…

(Se disipa junto al resto.) 

**(Aquí acaba su contribución pero de todas formas hay más así que… ¡sigan leyendo!)**

 **Nega:** _ **lograste llamarlas a tiempo…eso es bueno.**_

 **Rcurrent: ¡no me sentiré tranquilo hasta verlas hechas puré!**

 **Nega:** _ **ok…entonces las introducirás ¿tú o qué?**_

 **Rcurrent: ¡¿YO?! Pero…chara es quien lo hace.**

 **Nega:** _ **él no está ahora, introdúcelas.**_

 **Rcurrent: ok…**

 **Ahem…**

 **¡En la esquina izquierda!**

 **La familia del caos, nacidos con poderes demoniacos, y con sus dones, son mucho más peligrosos que cualquier ser viviente, su sed de sangre y malicia no se compara con nada en el mundo…con ustedes…**

 **¡LA FAMILIA LOUDMAGGEDON!**

 **Lisa LM: ¡es un gusto enorme el estar con ustedes mortales!**

 **Lincoln LM: ¡oh sí! Oye… ¿ese acaso es una contraparte mía?**

 **(Lincoln saluda a lincoln LM.)  
**

**Lincoln LM: me quedare a platicar con el…chicas, les encargo la pelea.**

 **(Las louds asienten la cabeza.)**

 **(Lincoln LM aparece junto a lincoln)**

 **Lincoln LM: hola lincoln! ¿Que clase de poderes tienes?**

Lincoln: uhhh…ninguno.

 **Lincoln LM: eso es una lástima yo quería pelear contra ti.**

Lincoln: …uh… ¿qué pena?

 **Rcurrent: ok! Ahora…**

 **(¡SMASH! ¡BOOM!)**

 **Unloud's: ¡JAJAJAJAJA!**

 **Lori u: no necesitan presentarnos, ya todos saben quiénes somos.**

 **Rcurrent: ok…mejor me retiro.**

 **(CORRO HACIA EL BUNKER!)**

 **Nega:** _ **justo a tiempo.**_

 **Lori LM: así que… ¿ustedes son las que quieren arruinar la diversión no es así?**

 **Lori u: y ustedes son los demonios que quieren interponerse entre nuestro ¡lincoln!**

 **Leni u: ¡¿PORQUE SE INTERPONEN ENTRE LINKY Y YO!?**

 **Leni LM: nose… ¿¡PORQUE QUIEREN ELIMINARLO?!**

 **Lisa u: suficiente de charlas, ok…como creo que todas sabemos, la familia que gane se quedara con el lincoln de esta dimensión y hará lo que le plazca…y quienes pierdan…serán eliminadas y mandadas de vuelta a su dimensión… ¡¿DE ACUERDO TODAS?!**

 **Lisa LM: si esas son todas las reglas ganaremos fácilmente.**

 **Lisa u: (eso es lo que crees…perra científica.)**

 **Rcurrent: de acuerdo…creo que es hora de que empiecen… ¿pelearan todas juntas o qué?**

 **Luna LM: da igual…con un toque de cuerdas de mi guitarra acabare pronto.**

 **Luna u: jajá…eso crees.**

 **Lana u: si te derroto quizás y pueda salvar a lincoln.**

 **Lana LM: a mí me da igual, te matare y así apagare tus esperanzas…y no arruinaran el show.**

 **Nega:** _ **creo que están a punto de empezar…chara me dijo que pusiéramos este soundtrack para la ocasión.**_

 _ **(Soundtrack: asgore: mando remix)**_

 **Nega:** _ **creo que es hora de narrar.**_

 **Rcurrent: por supuesto.**

 _ **Entonces…las guerreras…estaban en posición de ataque…**_

 _ **Las unloud's parece que traman algo…tienen algo entre sus manos pero no sé qué es…aunque parecen… ¿tubos de ensayo…?**_

 _ **Tienen un líquido rojizo…**_

 _ **Entonces las loudmaggedon estaban…simplemente haciendo nada…solamente veían a las unloud's y al público de vez en cuando…entonces…**_

 **Lisa u: estamos ¡listas…comencemos esta batalla…AHORA!**

 _ **¿¡Pero qué?!**_

 _ **¡Lisa y sus hermanas lanzaron hacia las loudmaggedon los tubos de ensayo!**_

 _ **¡Desgraciadamente las loudmaggedon no reaccionaron a tiempo y fueron salpicadas por los tubos!**_

 **Lisa LM: ¡¿ah?! ¡¿Que significa esto?!**

 **Lisa u: ¿enserio creían que no íbamos a estar preparadas?**

 **Lori LM: me…siento rara.**

 **Luna LM: ¡QUE DIABLOS HICIERON!**

 **Lana LM: ughh…creo que al fin y al cabo necesito una siesta de belleza…**

 **Lisa u: esa mezcla de químicos destruye por completo su capacidad de regeneración y nubla la vista de la víctima, así también como otros efectos.**

 **Lynn LM: no…siento mis… ¡¿pies?!**

 **Lisa LM: parálisis, debilidad y degeneración molecular.**

 **Lisa LM: ¡maldición…HERMANAS! Hay un cambio de planes…acabaremos con ellas tan pronto como podamos…o sino…nos convertiremos en polvo… ¡¿QUEDO CLARO!?**

 **(Las loudmaggedon asienten la cabeza.)  
RCurrent: uhh…Nega eso me preocupa un poco.**

 **Nega:** _ **pues…a mí no, son diosas después de todo ¿no es así?**_

 **Rcurrent: quizás y solamente sea un retroceso.**

 **Lincoln LM: malditas arpías… ¡COMO SE ATREVEN A LASTIMAR A MIS HERMANAS!**

 **Rcurrent y Nega: ¡NO VAYAS A SALIR!**

 **(CRASH!)**

 **(Lincoln LM salió de forma tan violenta…que destruyo el bunker…oh que pena.)**

 **Nega:** _ **y allí va el bunker.**_

 **Rcurrent: maldición.**

Lincoln: no lloren lilys, todo saldrá bien.

Lilys: incon…

Louds: ¡lincoln!

 **Lisa u: ¿ah…que ocurre demonio? ¿No soportas que tus hermanas sufran?**

 **El resto de las louds u: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!**

 **Lincoln LM: ¡MALDITA!**

 **Lisa u: sujétenlo ahora.**

 **Lori u: de acuerdo**

 **Lynn u: ¡jeje jeje!**

 **(¡SMASH! ¡THUD!)**

 **Lincoln LM: ¡AGH! ¡SUELTENME!**

 **(¡GASP!)**

 **Rcurrent: esto se sale de control.**

 **Nega:** _ **mucho… (Donde estas chara…)**_

 **(Entonces…)**

 **Lisa u: bueno…como nuestro lincoln se había ido…y no tengo ningún conejillo de india…para experimentar…te usare a ti…"dios".**

 **Lincoln LM: ¡SE PUEDEN PUDRIR EN EL INFIERNO!**

 **Unloud's: ¡JAJAJAJA!**

 **Lisa u:** _ **ya sobrevivimos…allí.**_

 _ **(¡STING!)**_

 **Lincoln LM: AHHHHG!**

 **Lisa LM: LINCOLN!**

 **Lori LM: ¡MALDITAS! ¡DEJENLO EN PAZ!**

 **Luna LM: ¡agh…aun no puedo moverme!**

 **Luan LM: esto debe ser un mal chiste.**

 **Leni LM: ¡LINKI!**

 **Lucy LM: ¡¿porque mis Lhost no aparecen!?**

 **Lana LM: ¡maldición!**

 **Lola LM: ¡AGH!**

 **Lynn LM: ¡GRRRR!**

 **Unloud's: ¡AJAJAJAJAJA!**

 **Lori u: dejen de lloriquear…están acabadas y su hermano no es excepción…**

 **Lisa u: le inyecte una versión 10 veces más fuerte de la misma fórmula que les di a ustedes…si no me equivoco…el morirá muy pronto.**

 **Lincoln LM: ¡uhh…no…me siento…nada bien…!**

 **(¡Thud!)**

 **Loudmaggedon: ¡LINCOLN!**

 **Rcurrent: creo que hay que ir por chara.**

 **Nega:** _ **yo voy tu…**_

 **(Desde las gradas)**

 **C: ¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS LE PASO A MI ESTADIO!?**

 **(Todo el mundo se voltea a ver al conductor…con un color rojo.)**

 **C: ¡MALDICION UNLOUDS!**

 **Lori u: así que ¿finalmente te presentas eh?**

 **C: Hmph…así que tienen las agallas para presentarse aun cuando recuerdan muy bien que paso antes… ¿verdad?**

 **Lisa u: olvidemos la charla…están derrotadas… ¡no hay forma de detenernos!**

 **(El conductor saca su pistola de vida y cambia la configuración a "revitalizar")**

 **(¡Y LES DISPARA A LAS LOUDSMAGGEDON Y A LINCOLN LM!)**

 **Lori LM: ¡wow! ¡Siento que mi cuerpo se rejuvenece!**

 **Lucy LM: ¡Lhost! ¡Qué bueno volver a verlos!**

 **Lincoln LM: uhhh….eso se siente mejor.**

 **(Las unloud's están con las bocas abiertas…no se esperaban esa.)**

 **(¡EL PUBLICO QUIERE SANGRE!)**

 **C: (it's time to end this shit.) loudmaggedons…sin pie dad.**

 **Loudmaggedons: ¡CLARO!**

 **Entonces las loudmaggedons vuelan hacia las unloud's con miradas asesinas.**

 **Lori LM: ¡AHHHHHH!**

 **(¡Lori LM atraviesa a lori u con su mano y le arranca el corazón! ¡Y se lo come lentamente!)**

 **(Un coro desde las gradas dice esa palabra clásica…FATALITY!)**

 **Leni LM: ¡AGH!**

 **(¡Leni LM ataca a leni u con 100 agujas…todas clavadas en su cabeza! ¡Y entonces le arranca la piel lentamente y saca una de las agujas y empieza a tejer un sweater!)**

 **Luna LM: ¡JAJAJAJA!**

 **(¡Luna LM toca una canción heavy lethal y entonces hace estallar las orejas de luna u y entonces aumenta la frecuencia y luna u EXPLOTA ESPONTANEAMENTE!)**

 **Luan LM: ¡ES HORA DEL HUMOR NEGRO!**

 **(¡Luan LM saca a sr cocos y…este cobra vida! Sus ojos parecen de animatronico… ¡entonces empieza a atacar a luan u con sus garras afiladas y entonces le saca los ojos! ¡Y entonces abre su estómago y entonces…se mete en el!)**

 **Lynn LM: ¡ES HORA DEL JUEGO!**

 **(Lynn LM saca un bate estilo púas y golpea salvajemente a lynn u, esta trata de defenderse pero…SMASH! ¡LE SACAN LOS BRAZOS Y PIERNAS CON EL BATE!)**

 **Lucy LM: ¡sufrirán la ira de los caídos!**

 **(¡Lucy LM invoca la ira de los Lhost y entonces van hacia lucy y la sujetan! ¡Entonces lucy LM se acerca y…le dibuja una cruz invertida! ¡Se ilumina y…empieza a descarapelar la piel de lucy u!)**

 **Lana LM: ¡HOPS HORA DE ALMORZAR!**

 **HOPS: ¡ribit!**

 **(Lana LM taclea y derriba a lana u, entonces le… ¡ARRANCA UNA PIERNA! Lana u trata de escapar pero hops… ¡LE COME LOS OJOS UNO POR UNO! ¡Y entonces lana prosigue con las demás partes del cuerpo! ¡Eww!)**

 **Lola LM: lucirás hermosa…COMO UN CADAVER!**

 **(Antes de que lola u pudiera hacer algo… ¡la tiara de lola LM vuela y le corta las manos! ¡Y entonces le atraviesa las piernas! Entonces lola…lame a su adversaria ¡y entonces le clava la tiara en su pecho!)**

 **Lisa LM: ¡jeje…me pregunto cuanto sobrevivirás con mis químicos!**

 **(Lisa LM le arroja 3 sustancias diferentes…una azul, otra gris y otra roja… ¡la azul derritió la piel de lisa u! ¡La gris derritió los músculos y la roja acabo con los huesos!)**

 **Lincoln LM: es hora de acabar con esto.**

 **(Entonces…le hace la señal al conductor.)**

 **(Lincoln LM entonces comienza una serie de cortes profundos en cada unloud! Todas gritan de dolor por tal acontecimiento…entonces lincoln sonríe…y aplasta cada cabeza de cada unloud!**

 **¡Mucha materia gris es vista por todos lados!)**

 **C: creo que es hora…de que se vallan.**

 **(Entonces el portal dimensional se abre)**

 **Lori u: no… (Spit) es justo… ¡NO ES JUSTO!**

 **(AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)**

 **(…se han ido.)**

Louds: …wow.

 **C: ¡ok…finalmente podemos continuar con el review anterior…louds al espacio!**

Louds: ¿¡QUE?!

(El portal dimensional se abre mandando a las louds hacia el big bang…)

(Y todos se quedan viendo al conductor…)

 **C: ¡¿que!? ¿Algún problema?**

 **Nega:** _ **eres un sádico.**_

 **Rcurrent: tengo que estar del lado de Nega esta vez.**

Lincoln: (moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Lilys: (lo miran con enojo.)

 **C: … ok…acabare la tortura por hoy así…de acuerdo… (Hmph.)**

 **(Y se va…)**

 **(Pero…)**

 **(Risas se escuchan en todos lados.)**

 **Nega:** _ **wow…esto estuvo muy bueno…e intenso…yo manejare un par de reviews mas…chara debe descansar.**_

 **Rcurrent: ¡te apoyo!**

 **(¡El público está de acuerdo!)**

 **(Mientras tanto… en un pasillo.)**

 **C: ughh…más recuerdos.**

(Memoria caída: sorpresa…)

¿?: Hola mi niño… ¡tus amigos tienen una sorpresa especial para ti!

¿?: ¿Uhh? ¿Aún hay una sorpresa más?

¿: Si amigo…es mejor que me acompañes.

¿?: Ok…

(Un momento después…en una habitación común.)

¿: Aquí es…mejor te dejare a solas…no te emociones…está débil.

(Él se fue…)

¿?: ¿Que será…? Supongo que debo entrar a la habitación…

(Se abre la puerta…)

¡¿: Zzz…zzz…

¿?: ¿¡AH!? Pero…

¿: Feliz cumpleaños…salvador…

¡¿: (Bostezo) ñam…uhh? Hola…

¿?: ¡ERES TÚ! ¡LOGRARON SALVARTE!

(Abrazo.)

¡¿: (Sniff) me prometí que no lloraría…pero no puedo contenerme…gracias por creer en mí…

¿: Te dije chico…los milagros si existen…verdad ¿doc?

¡?¡?¡?: Por supuesto…

(…las aves cantaban una melodía muy tranquila mientras los chicos se daban un abrazo…)

(…)

 **C: …**

 **(Entonces…se va hacia su habitación…pero…alguien lo está siguiendo…)**

 **(Aquí es donde deberían ver la introducción de CHARActer7.)**

 **(El primer cap de la nueva historia.)**

(Entonces…)

 **Usuario/a: ¡ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTO!**

 **Nega: ¡¿** _ **QUE TE OCURRE!?**_

 **Rcurrent: ¿podríamos hacer una petición mía?**

 **Nega:** _ **ok…**_

 **(Aquí es cuando vuelven a este fic después de la introducción.)**

 **C:** **C: ¡OK AMIGOS! ¡CONTINUEMOS ESTE ACTO SALVAJE!**

 **Rcurrent: chara…**

 **C: si…hazlo.**

 **Rcurrent: ¡SEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¿Un momento…donde están las louds?**

 **C: ohh…lol.**

 **(Mientras tanto.)**

Lori: ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡¿QUE DIABLOS!?

Lisa: esto nos va a doler mucho.

(Las louds observaban el punto ínfimo que era el big bang en su forma final antes de implosionar.

Leni: ¡vamos a ser BOOM BOOM!

Luna: ¡NO QUIERO SALIR EXPLOTANDO OTRA VEZ!

Gemelas: ¡AH! ¡QUIERO A MI MAMA!

Lucy: al menos conoceremos lo que hay del otro lado, otra vez (suspiro).

Luan: ¡mis chistes no se "contendrán" por mucho! ¿Entienden?

Lynn: ¡¿porque no salimos de aquí AUN!?

(Entonces…)

(BAAAAAAAAAAAAANG…Los cuerpos de las louds se transformaron en polvo de estrellas.)

(Y entonces…)

(POOF!)  
 **C: ¿hola louds me alegra que…eh?**

 **Nega:** _ **se transformaron en polvo.**_

Lincoln: ¡wow es hermoso!

 **C: ok…las reformare.**

 **(Entonces…BAM!)**

 **C: ok louds, RCurrent ahora será el que aplique un castigo especial.**

 **Rcurrent: ¡SI! ¡ES HORA DE METROID!**

 **(Entonces se teletransporta hacia el espacio…nah no es cierto solamente se van al planeta vacío.)**

 **(Tema de metroid.)  
**

**Rcurrent: ¡Muy bien público fino y conocedor! ¡Conozcan a los contrincantes los louds!**

 **(Aplausos hacia las louds)**

Leni: ¿de que se tratara ahora…? Quisiera que fuera de moda.

 **Rcurrent: ¡es algo así! ¡Ahora les obsequiare un traje especial!**

 **(Todas las louds consiguen el típico traje de samus!)**

Lori: ¡wow!

Leni: ¡me gusta el color!

Luna: ¡esto rockear!

Luan: ¡ahora somos astronautas!

Lynn: ¡es pesado! ¡Como mis entrenamientos!

Lucy: me gusta más el color negro.

Lana: ¡oh! ¡Si! ¡Me gusta el cañón!

Lola: lo prefiero de color rosa gracias.

Lisa: hmm…interesante tecnología tenemos aquí.

 **Rcurrent: ¡ese cañón si dispara! ¡Así que…tengan mucho cuidado porque se enfrentaran contra…!**

(GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!)

Louds: ¡¿ah!?

 **Rcurrent: ¡RIDLEY!**

 **(Ridley entonces desciende en la tierra… ¡fracturándola!)**

 **(¡El público esta emocionado por saber que sigue!)**

 **Rcurrent: ok louds reglas simples.**

 **1: dispárenle y derroten a ridley para poder conseguir un cupón anti-review.**

 **2: si destruyen su traje o las matan están fuera.**

 **3: ¡gana quien elimine a ridley primero!**

 **Rcurrent: ¡en sus marcas…LISTOS FUERA!**

Louds: ¡espera!

(Ridley se zambulle y atrapa con sus garras a lana y a lucy!)

Lana: ¡AUXILIO!

Lucy: (suspiro) mi vida está llena de sufrimiento.

Lori: ¡OK hermanas! ¡Ataquen!

(Entonces todas se separaron y entonces le disparaban a ridley con sus cañones de pulso)

(Solamente lisa y leni alcanzaban a darle.)

Lisa: ¡vamos ave! ¡Ya suéltalas!

(¡Ridley se enfurece y cae en picada junto a lucy y lana!)

Lana y lucy: ¡AHHHHHH!

(Momento de acción (lento)…las louds deben dispararle a ridley antes de que acabe con lana y lucy)

(Lisa: ¡dispárenle a los pies o a la cabeza!)

(Louds: asienten la cabeza.)

(¡Entonces todas le disparan a la pierna que sostiene a lucy…y la liberan! Pero…)

(Momento terminado.)

(¡NO SALVAN A LANA!)

(SMASH!)

Louds: ¡LANA!

(El traje y lana…fueron destruidos.)

Lola: ¡LANAAAAAA! ¡GRR…ESTUPIDA AVE! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS!

(Entonces lola intenta vengar a su hermana disparándole a ridley con su arma…pero.)

(GRAAAAAAAAAAAH!)

(¡¿Ridley se la come!?)

Louds: ¡LOLA!

Luna: ¡ESTO ACABA AHORA!

(¡Entonces luna corre con su arma cargada al máximo y le propina un disparo y un puñetazo directo en la cara!)

(GRAHHHHH GRAHHHHHHHHHHH!)  
(¡Ridley no está contento y entonces agarra a la luna la lanza hacia las demás louds!)

Louds: ouch…

Lisa: ¡CUIDADO!

(¡Entonces ridley se lleva en sus manos a luan y a leni!)

Leni: AHHH! ¡VERAN DEBAJO DE MI FALDA!

(Todos hacen un facepalm rotundo…ella olvida que tiene un traje avanzado cubriendo todo su cuerpo)  
luan: ¡ESPERAVA QUE MI ASENSO AL ESTRELLATO NO FUERA ASI!

(Todos excepto el conductor abuchean a luan)

 **C: ¡buena esa! ¡Jajá! ¡Jajá!**

(¡Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo ridley atraviesa la armadura de leni con sus garras Y lanza a luan hacia el piso con toda su fuerza!)

Leni: ¡agh…! ah…

Luan: ¡AHHHHHHHHH!

(¡SMASH!)

(Luan sobrevive la caída pero…leni había muerto.)

Louds: ¡¿LENI!?

Lori: ¡AHHHHHH! ¡ME VENGARE DE TI ESTUPIDA AVE GIGANTE!

(Pero ridley entonces anticipo el intento heroico y entonces ataca a lori!)

Lori: ¡¿ah!?

(¡Pero luan y lynn lo interceptan y se suben a la espalda de ridley!)

Lori: ¡NO! ¡LUAN! ¡LYNN!

(Entonces lynn le dispara a la cabeza a ridley mientras que luan le dispara a la cola)

(GRAAAAAAAAH! GRAHHHHH!) 

(Ridley comienza una locura con giros extremos que hace que caigan luan y lynn!)

Lynn: ¡OH NO!

Luan: ¡ESTO VA A DOLER!

(Ridley entonces desciende hacia ellas y…)

(SMASH!)

(¡Destruye los trajes y mata al instante a ambas!) 

Lisa: …no…

Lori: ¡¿PORQUE!?

(El público grita una evasión para las louds)

Lucy: esto se pone peor…

(¡Entonces ridley desciende hacia las louds para acabar con ellas!)

(¡Lisa y lucy le disparan en la cara y saltan hacia su espalda!)

(GRAHHHHH!)

(¡Ridley entonces agarra a ambas y las choca entre sí!)

(¡Lisa queda inconsciente pero lucy no!)

Lucy: ¡LISA!

(Entonces ridley lanza a ambas al vacío…)

(¡Pero lucy atrapa a lisa y amortigua su caída!)

(SMASH!)

(¡Lucy queda fuera de combate!)  
Lisa: ¿uhh…? Lucy…

Lori: MALDICION!

(¡Lori le dispara a ridley en la cara 1, 2, 3, 4,5 veces!)

(Ridley va tras lisa pero…)

Lori: NO LO HARAS!

(¡Entonces lisa aprovecha la distracción y!)

(BLAST!)

(AaAAAAAAGHAGH!) 

(¡Ridley ha caído!)

(Pero…)

Lori: ¡LISA!

(Lisa fue herida de gravedad por ridley….y muere.)

Lori: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Un aplauso se escucha en las gradas.)

 **Rcurrent: ¡y así termina el show! ¡Gracias por dejarme hacerlo chara!**

 **C: ¡no hay problema amigo! ¡Y llegamos al final de esta historia…GRACIAS A TODOS! ¡NOS VEMOS PRONTO!**

 **(Entonces…oscuridad.)**

 **(Y entonces en cierto camerino.)**

 **C: (suspiro)…**

Lincoln: ¿puedo pasar?

 **C: adelante.**

Lincoln: ¿…estas bien?

 **C: no…porque preguntas.**

Lincoln: pues…estaba preocupado por lo que paso hoy.

 **C: ah…no te preocupes…no es nada malo contigo…solamente…peleo contra mi pasado.**

Lincoln: ¿hmm…entonces…no hay problemas? **  
C: si los hay pero no es nada que no pueda resolver.  
(Entonces una foto se cae de la mesa)**

 **(¡CRACK!)  
** Lincoln: ¡ah!

 **C: solamente es una foto… tranquila**.

Lincoln: ¿oye…quienes son estas personas?

 **C: …personas que solía conocer como amigos…lincoln.**

Lincoln: y…quisieras…

 **C: no ahora…quizá después…ve con tus hermanas a dormir.**

Lincoln: ok…buenas noches…

 **C: …buenas noches.**

…

 **(Click.)**

 **(La puerta se cierra.)**

 **C: …**

(Memoria caída: enemigo.)

¿?: ¡No…no…no…!

¿? ¿?: ¿Así que…finalmente entiendes la magnitud de mis poderes?

¿?: ¡…ERES UN DEMONIO!

¿? ¿?: Eso ya lo sabía…solamente quiero ayudarte…

¿?: ¡¿ELIMINASTE A TODOS…A TODA MI FAMILIA…Y QUIERES MI AYUDA!?

¿? ¿?: Whoa…espera tus caballos…si quieres…o cambias de opinión…sabes dónde buscarme…y no esperes poder usar tu poder chico…o veras.

(Disipación…)

¿?: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(…)

 **C: …quizás…y este universo…no sea tan malo.**

…

 **(Fin del acto.)**

 **(Ok…sé que es lo que van a decir…y es cierto, no incluí muchos reviews pero lo compensare con un short de la siguiente actualización con algunos reviews para saciar su sed de venganza.)**

 **(Ahora…con respecto a lo que saben hasta ahora…pues quizá y exagere con eso del pasado posible de CHARActer7 pero… ¡si les intereso de verdad entonces prometo no decepcionar a nadie para nada!)  
**

**(Ahora…para saber que son los mensajes crípticos…solamente tienen que usar el cifrado cesar…pero para algunos requerirá un esfuerzo extra.)**

 **(Espero que este cap les haya resultado interesante para todos.)**

 **(¡Agradecimientos especiales a RCurrent y a victorluish por sus ideas!)  
**

**(¡CHARActer7 fuera!)**


	13. actualizacion y origen

Actualización y origen.

 **C: Vaya...así que... ¿es cierto, quieren conocer mi pasado trágico no es así?**

 **C: (sabía que no debía confiar en ese extraño/a...) ok...pero antes de develar detalles... Un mensaje de mi "patrocinador".**

 **(gracias chara, ok primero, si se revelara el pasado de CHARActer7 pero no se va a revelar aquí en este fiction (o más o menos…), se revelara en mi nueva historia llamada "la determinación del demonio" allí conseguirán las respuestas que tanto ansían, la tortura seguirá como de costumbre así que no duden en mandar reviews de lo que quieran hacer contra las louds, y hablando de eso, una disculpa para los usuarios por no cumplir todos los reviews así que...ahora mismo cumpliré algunos de los que eh olvidado antes...quizá.)**

 **(Oh una cosa más, aquí podría ser que se revelen algunas memorias de chara pero, debido a cierto demonio triangular, no todas serán coherentes y algunas estarán en código así que...será mejor que sepan usar los métodos de decodificación, ejemplo, el más común que usara ese demonio será el cifrado cesar pero, algunos serán más avanzados si la memoria es importante... ¡suerte!)**

 **C: Ok...como solo es una actualización solamente yo, lincoln y RCurrent estaremos aquí narrando (ya que Nega tiene que volver a su universo de vez en cuando y las lilys están dormidas durante las actualizaciones)**

 **C: Ok ahora...antes de empezar...algo que decir lincoln? O tu RCurrent?**

Lincoln: Uhh...creo que-

Rcurrent: ¡EMPEZEMOS ESTO!

 **C: Ok! Ahora...**

Lincoln: ¡CHARA CUIDADO!

 **C: Eh!?**

(Bam! Smack! Thud!)

 **C: AH!?** **¡¿Pero qué diablos!?**

Rcurrent: ¡¿Que fue eso!?

Lincoln: ¡Es...ella!

 **C: Señora d?**

Sd: …

C: Un momento...y mi... ¡MIERD-!

(Mientras tanto...en las "celdas".)

Las louds y los Santiago (+ clyde) estaban cenando.

Lisa: Hmm...Que extraño.

Lori: ¿Que ocurre lisa? ¿Porque no comes?

Lynn: ¡Este chocolate es delicioso!

Lana: ¡Chara no es un mal tipo en el tema de la comida!

Lola: Sin ofender pero, ¡ni siquiera comíamos tan seguido de esta forma cuando papa o mama nos cuidaban!

Luna: Aunque nos obliguen a hacer actos horribles... ¡vale la pena por la cena 5 estrellas! (¡chomp!)

Luan: ¡Sí! ¡Esta comida es deliciosa! (chomp) ¡si quisiera seguir comiendo así seguido!

Leni: ¡Incluso los amigos de lincoln están contentos!

(Señala a ra, Bobby y a clyde desde el otro lado)

Ra: Pues...no está nada mal.

Bobby: ¡Me gustan los tacos!

Clyde: ¡Es bueno que se tomara la molestia de preguntarme mi alimento preferido…tallarines!

Lisa: La cosa que me preocupa es ver a la señorita di Martino viniendo hacia acá con ojos llenos de furia y con lo que parece ser una daga.

(Todos voltean a ver a la dirección de lisa)

Lori: Oh...es cierto, quizá y quiera saludarnos.

Clyde, luna y Bobby: ¡Ba-ba-ba-ba!

Ra y lori: CONTROLENSE!

(La señora d esta justo afuera con una mirada asesina)

Sd: Ya los encontré...finalmente.

Lori: Hola señorita d! ¿Qué ocurre?

Lisa: Al juzgar por su apariencia...y su estado mental creo que quiere acabar con nosotros.

Leni: ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

Lisa: (señala a la Sd)

Leni: ¿...?

Lisa: su arma…ugh Olvídalo.

Sd: Cierren la boca...chicas malcriadas.

Louds: ¿¡Eh!?

Ra: Uhh...que problema.

Clyde: Espero que lori salga ilesa esta vez.

Bobby: Yo igual.

Sd: Y ustedes... (Señala a ra y a clyde)

Ra: ¿Eh?

Clyde: ¿Yo?

Sd: ¡¿Pagaran por lo que le han hecho a su hermano y amigo...ME ESCUCHARON!?

Todos: ¿...?

Lynn: ¿Pero qué hicimos?

Sd: y tú de todos los presentes es la que pregunta.

(¡¿La señora d abre un oyó dimensional con la daga?! ¡Y aparece detrás de lynn!)

Sd: Lynn...te eh visto mucho en la escuela, pero jamás he tenido el placer de conocerte...pero.

Lynn: ¿Pero qué?

Sd: Me alegra que no lo hiciera...gracias a esa máquina infernal...ahora se todo...TODO lo que le han hecho al pobre de lincoln loud.

Lynn: (empieza a temblar)

Sd: ¡Yo les aplicare el castigo necesario para acabar con sus pecados!

(SLAM!)

Sd: Te acabare...por ser una de las peores hermanas mayores que a habido en esta tierra...tu solamente usabas a lincoln como tu muñeco...esa máquina me hizo experimentar todo el dolor del pobre peliblanco...tu jamás lo quisiste...

Lynn: ¡No!

Louds: ¡Deténgase!

Santiago y clyde: ¡No!

Sd: Pero...después iré por el resto...considérate...

(SLASH!)

Lynn: Uhh! Arg!

Louds: LYNN!

Sd: "perdonada"

(Lynn ha caído muerta...debido a un corte en la garganta.)

Sd: Lola...tú sigues.

Lola: Ah!?

Sd: (corta la realidad y pasa hacia ella)

Lola: ¡¿A donde fue!?

Lisa: Si no me equivoco... ¡esta justo-!

(La señorita d aparece justo atrás de lola.)

Sd: Tu eres una rata miserable y horrorosa, obligas a tu hermano a hacer lo que quieras incluso a base de amenazas...mereces morir por darle esos tratos injustos a tu hermano mayor.

(¡Slash!) (¡Thud!)

Lola: ¡Aaaahg! Ack...

Lana: ¡LOLA!

(¡La han apuñalado por la espalda! Perforando su corazón...)

Sd: Tú sigues.

(¡Slash!)

Sd: ¿Lana...que acaso tú te dejas llevar como perro mugroso?

Lana: ¡NO!

Sd: Es lo que pareces junto a lola, una mascota que hará lo que diga con solo decirlo.

Lana: Yo... No...

(Slash!)

Lisa: ¡VIGILEN SUS ESPALDAS!

(Slash!)

Sd: Tú te haces llamar la hermana mayor, que pena que te despierte la realidad, tu eres otro ejemplo de mala hermana...simplemente con tus aparatos y sin poner atención alguna a tus hermanas y hermano...quizá cuando muera alguien que realmente te importa... finalmente te importe algo...pero por ahora...considérate un fracaso.

Lori: Yo...eso...no...

(¡Slash!)

Luna: ¿Donde...?

Lori: ...yo...no...Soy...

(Slash!)

Sd: Tú me repugnas mucho, haciéndole bromas a toda tu familia.

Luan: Eh!?

Sd: Eres una comediante, pero ese simple día festivo, te vuelves una psicópata, sin piedad, no te eliminare, pero deberías abandonar la comedia si tu hermano y hermanas serán siempre las victimas de tus..."gracias".

(Slash!)

Luan: ...

Lisa: Uh!?

(Slash!)

Sd: Lisa...

Lisa: Ya lo sé...soy una vergüenza para lincoln...normalmente lo llamo homo sapiens y simplemente lo degrado como si fuera un simple payaso eh incluso experimento con el sin permiso...pero lo admiro, admiro su forma de ser...sus planes alocados, el incluso esta un paso adelante de mi...no tengo la fuerza de voluntad para admitirlo...pero siempre voy a amarlo.

Sd: ...hmm...quisiera ver acciones, no escuchar palabras.

(Slash!)

Lisa: ...

(Slash)

Sd: Luna...tú eres una chica única con un talento nato, pero tu relación con lincoln es...

Luna: ...

Sd: Aceptable, en sus memorias he notado que te llevas mejor que las demás, pero te falta mejorar eh.

Luna: Phew...ok lo tendré en cuenta...

Sd: Ok.

(Slash!)

Sd: Y finalmente...lucy.

Lucy: ...

Sd: Creo que deberías darles el ejemplo que eres de hermana a las demás, tu ayudas a tu hermano con algunos de sus planes, y él te respeta a tal grado...que incluso guarda tus secretos.

Lucy: ...

Sd: Pero no eres perfecta, eso no lo negare, pero tú eres mejor que las demás.

Lucy: Aun si no lo demuestro... Yo quiero a mi hermano.

Sd: Muy bien...ahora me faltan algunos más por juzgar.

(Slash!)

Sd: No me voy a molestar en juzgarte leni, tú simplemente eres una chica con un problema.

Leni: ...ok

Sd: ahora…sus amigos.

(Otro oyó y se va hacia los Santiago (mas clyde) mientras que deja a las louds conscientes de sus errores…excepto lynn y lola…algo flota sobre sus cuerpos…algo no está bien.)

Sd: ahora los juzgare a ustedes.

(Ra, Bobby y clyde tiemblan un poco por el miedo.)

Sd: tu…

Clyde: ¡¿yo!?

Sd: tú eres un amigo excepcional para lincoln…lo acompañas y le das la mano cuando te lo pide…pero…eso no significa que sea todo siempre.

Clyde: ¿…uh?

Sd: según los recuerdos…lo habías molestado y le habías sugerido demasiadas veces jugar ese inutil videojuego mientras él estaba ocupado con el cambio verde… ¿recuerdas ese día?

Clyde: creo…que no debí presionarlo con eso.

Sd: y también trataste de evitar que lori y Bobby se unieran para así seguir con tu enferma obsesión.

Ra y lori: ¡¿QUE EL QUE!?

Clyde: ehh…

Sd: ahora…la hermana de Bobby…

Ra: ¡yo no eh hecho nada contra el!

Sd: en efecto…su amor—

Ra: ¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO!

Sd: no me interrumpas, su amor por ti es tan grande como su amor por sus hermanas eso lo respeto, pero tu forma de comunicarlo no lo es tanto.

Ra: eso…creo que es cierto.

Sd: no tengo mucho más que decir…Bobby, el respeto que tiene lincoln contigo es excepcional, el cree que eres como su hermano mayor…no lo arruines.

Bobby: lo mantendré en mente.

Sd: me despido…

(SLASH!)

Clyde: Y se fue…

(SMASH!)  
 **C: ¡¿A DONDE SE FUE LA SEÑORA D?!**

(Todos se asustan por la ira de chara.)

Clyde: se fue por el portal.

 **C: hmm…al menos dejo mi** _ **pertenencia.**_

Lori: ¡CHARA!

 **C: oh…no…acaso la señora d… ¿mato a ellas?**

Lori: ¡si! ¿Podrías revivirlas?

 **C: no…no puedo.**

(Todas las louds y los Santiago (+ clyde) quedan en shock)

 **C: esa arma es muy especial y poderosa…no poder hacer nada por ellas en un tiempo…a menos que… (¡Esa idea es ridícula…te harás daño!)**

Lincoln: ¿qué planeas?

 **C: …ahora tendremos que terminar con esto por ahora…nos vemos.**

Lincoln: ESPE—

(…)

 **(Fin de la actualización)**

 **(Uff…allí esta, que cosa…la señora d se fue…y lola y lynn fueron… ¿asesinadas?)**

 **(No lo sé, ¡pero lo que si se es que tendremos que ver el siguiente acto para conocer su destino! (ya sea fatal o no.))**

 **(ok, primero que nada, en las actualizaciones nunca habrá ninguna pieza de recuerdo caída de el…porque no es tan frecuente en esos tiempos…y segundo, para conocer más detalles deberán leer (como dije al principio) "la determinación del demonio" para conocer el backstory de CHARActer7 así como los siguientes actos…ahora que eso está resuelto ahora…unas palabras de agradecimiento especiales a RCurrent, midalight, victorluish, Evi (y Evi 1.0), imperialwar1234, transgresor3003 y pirata por mostrar especial interés en el backstory de CHARActer7 y por sus increíbles y originales historias…SIGAN ASI CHICOS Y CHICAS WHOOOOO! Y no olvido al resto de los lectores que se interesaron en leer esta locura…gracias por sus reviews y sus palabras de apoyo.)**

 **(Ahora…el asunto de mi Facebook…yo tengo (y será su decisión si me creen o no) 3 faces…de los cuales 2 de ellos no eh usado en más de (también aquí será su decisión creerme o no) 6 años… ¿loco no? Así que como ciertos usuarios me han pedido mi face para hablar…les daré los datos de mi primer Facebook ya que el nuevo fue bloqueado por alguna extraña razón.)**

 **1: mi nombre en Facebook es juan García.**

 **2: cambie la imagen principal y el fondo por las cosas que me gustan más ahora, la primera es una imagen digital realmente bien hecha por un deviant que yo admiro mucho y no puedo dar nombre ahora, la imagen es de undertale, protagonizando a sans, frisk y chara en la "batalla final".**

 **3: la portada es la familia loud original (no fanmade) así que…así será mi "face" jajá.**

 **4: otra cosa, mi "apodo" en Facebook será también mi nombre del fanfiction (CHARActer7 pero escrito asi Character seven))**

 **(Ok…creo que no olvido nada más...OH ya casi se me pasa, no se preocupen el siguiente cap de ecos de la inocencia saldrá pronto.)**

 **(Ok, hasta la próxima… ¡CHARActer7 se va! ¡Adiós!)**


	14. vistazo al acto 5

**Adelanto del acto 5.**

 **(¡No hay mucho que decir así que disfruten!)**

(...)

(...oye...)

...

...hmm...

(Oye...)

L: ...uh...?

(...despierta)

L: ¿Que...ocurre...? ¿Dónde estoy...?

(¿No puedo creerlo...eres real?)

L: ¿…Que?

(Pero... ¿cómo es posible? Yo...ya no existo... ¿cómo es que puedo hablar contigo?)

L: ¿Estoy confundido...quien eres...?

(Uhhh...)

(...)

L: ...

(No...NO... ¡NO!)

L: Eh?

(No...Puede ser...no recuerdo...nada...solamente...recuerdo a...el...y a ese demonio...)

L: Espera...no veo tu rostro… ¿quién o que eres?

(No...Lo sé.)

(¿Estoy muerto para él? Quizá...sea posible volver...)

L: ¿Volver?

(Crujidos)

(SMASH!)

(NO ¡NO ME DEJES!)

L: Ah!?

(No...Sálvame por favor... ¡TE LO SUPLICO!)

(AGH!)

(¡Espérame!)

L: AHHHHHHHHH!

(...)

...hah!

Linc: AHHHHH!

(Thud!)

Linc: Uhhh...ouch...donde estoy...

(Una puerta se abre)

C: ¡LINCOLN!

Linc: ¿Chara...? ¿Qué ocurrió?

C: Uhh...pues...es que...

Linc: ¿Espera...no ibas por la señora d? Y después...ughh!

C: Lo siento...mucho no debí usar esa habilidad sin avisar.

Linc: No importa...pero ouch eso dolió.

C: ¿Recuerdas el resto verdad?

Linc: Uhh...creo que...si...espera...LOLA Y LYNN!

C: ...

Linc: ¿Están bien?

C: ...no.

Linc: Eh?

C: Bueno el...asunto es que no puedo enseñarte ahora...tengo un show que dirigir... ¿pero te prometo que te mostrare después del show de acuerdo?

Linc: Esta...bien.

C: Ok...vístete para eso te cree una habitación idéntica a la tuya.

(Se va...)

Linc: Aun no puedo creer lo que la señora d hizo...pero más aún...eso.

(...algún tiempo después...)

C: ¡HOLA PUBLICO!

(¡Aplausos eufóricos se hacen presentes!)

C: ¡HOY LES PROMETO UNA SORPRESA ESPECIAL PARA USTEDES!

(¡Más aplausos!)

C: Ok...antes de empezar algo que decir...linc? Rcurrent? Nega? Louds? ¿El resto?

Linc: ¿Que es la sorpresa?

Rcurrent: ¡Este show será prometedor!

Nega: Meh me alegra volver supongo.

Lisa: Donde están lynn y lola?

Lana: ¿No las reviviste chara?

Lori: Esto se pone...feo.

C: OK AHORA EMPEZEMOS...con la introducción de...

(¿Se revela una...ruleta?)

C: ¡LA RULETA DEL CAOS!

(?)

C: ¡Esta ruleta mejorable tiene 3 modos para hacer las torturas más interesantes y horribles!

(Un gran WOW se escucha en las gradas)

C: ¡Ok...Nega lincoln y RCurrent nos explicaran las funciones!

Nega: Muy bien, escúchenme bien escorias porque no lo voy a repetir, el modo blitz es muy simple, chara dará el nombre del usuario pero el review lo describirá solamente con una palabra, máximo 3 entonces chara les dará la oportunidad de adivinar qué tipo de castigo será, quien acierte se librara del castigo pero, quien se equivoque sufra el doble dependiendo del review!

Ahora RCurrent con el siguiente.

Rc: Gracias Nega, ahora el modo random a ciegas es... ¡bueno como se escucha! Chara u otro elegirá a ciegas el review, pero como plot twist ¡las louds no sabrán absolutamente nada!

Y pasamos contigo linc!

Linc: Ok! ¡El modo ultra pesadilla! ¡Es la mezcla de todo lo anterior más una batalla opcional con chara! Mis hermanas intentaran superar un review elegido al azar, y quienes sobrevivan pelearan contra CHARActer7 si logran al menos cansar a chara recibirán 3 cupones anti reviews!

Rc: ¡¿Pero...no sería una pesadilla sin consecuencias verdad!? Quienes fallen el review y/o la batalla serán mandadas a nuestra nueva sala de castigo que incluye...

¡Científicos locos, violadores, monstruos de pesadilla, seres extra dimensionales y más!

¡Ahora pasamos contigo chara!

C: Gracias lincoln! ¡Es hora de probarlo!

(Entonces el conductor gira la ruleta...)

(Y toca...)

 **(Y aquí acaba el "sneak peek" o vistazo del acto 5 así que no se preocupan, está en una pausa porque solamente pude escribir esto por muchos problemas personales y familiares…ughh…)**

 **(Enserio me disculpo por hacer esto pero enserio les agradezco su paciencia a todos los que lean y siguen esta…em… ¿historia? Aun no sé qué es en realidad jajá.)**

 **(Enserio los views son más que otras historias que he tenido (excepto "the loud's tragedy" porque esa es mi historia más popular hasta el día de hoy con más de 6000 views.) así que espero que no me linchen por subir esta…corta versión del acto 5 pero no me demorare más de…em…2 semanas…si así de grandes son mis problemas.)**

 **(Sin nada más que decir, agradezco sus reviews y también espero que les guste el resto de mis historias, y también dejen sus comentarios acerca de los modos que puse, ¿si les gustan o no? O si quisieran cambiarlos)**

 **(Dejen más reviews si lo quieren hacer, ya que me llenan de más determinación para cumplir mis objetivos.)  
(Ok…CHARActer7 se va…muchas gracias y ¡hasta pronto!)**


	15. EL FINAL (casi)

Acto 5...acto -1...cambio de papeles... (-1) (Final: parte1)

 **(¡Y aquí estamos! ¡En el final definitivo de las serie! Espero que sea de su agrado (yo honestamente no lo sé.) así que…sin más preámbulos… ¡EL FINAL! Disfruten!)**

C: Y toco...

?: YO!

(BOOM!)

(La ruleta ardía en llamas por la repentina explosión.)

C: Oh...? Tu?!

II

?: Así que en todo este patético acto inutil has estado gastando tú poco e inutil poder...me decepcionas.

Rc y Nega: Em...quien es él?

C: ...

?: Así que...estos son tus "amigos" eh?

C: ...

?: Como sea...RCurrent y Nega...un escritor y un personaje secreto de un uas...un placer conocerlos.

Rc: Uhh...gracias?

Nega: Claro...

?: Lamento decirles esto pero deben irse ahora a sus respectivas vidas...tengo que hacer algo con su dichoso..."amigo".

Rc: Espera! Y si no queremos?

Nega: Odio a las louds y a sus amigos...excepto a mi amigo aquí a lado...está loco de remate.

?: JA! Enserio...chara...que rayos hiciste ahora...

C: ...

?: Deben irse ahora...porque este "acto" se acaba hoy...y si no se van...los obligare.

Nega: Si? Tú y cuantos más?

?: Heh...solo yo...ahora esfúmense.

Rc: O qué?

?: Olvídalo.

(Shush!)

Rc y Nega: ¡¿eh!?

?: Hasta la vista caballeros...tengo que terminar con los juegos.

C: NO!

(Se an esfumado por el portal...como trapos.)

?: Ni empieces a llorar inutil, nuestro creador ya tubo suficiente de tu acto inutil y patético.

C: ...

?: Para acabar con esto...eliminare finalmente y de una vez por todas a cada loud y al resto de los demás como tú debiste hacerlo desde un principio.

C: (corre a gran velocidad con lincoln y lily)

?: JA! HUYE TODO LO QUE QUIERAS! DESPUES DE ACABAR CON ESTAS ESCORIAS TE ENCONTRARE CHARA!

C: HUF... Lisa! ACTIVA EL PORTAL PARA EL RESTO DE TUS HERMANOS AHORA!

Linc: QUE OCURRE!?

Lily: Popo?

C: ... Em...cuando los ponga a salvo hablaremos...

Linc: PERO QUE HAY DE MIS HERMANAS!?

C: DIJE QUE CUANDO ESTEMOS A SALVO TE LO EXPLICARE! AHORA CORRAMOS RAPIDO!

(Mientras tanto...)

?: Heheheh... Quien quiere morir primero?

Ninguno de los futuros cadáveres se movía...

?: Que? Están tan muertos de miedo que no hacen nada?

Lori: Que quieres de nosotros!?

?: Solo una cosa...entretenimiento.

Lisa: Bueno...suerte con ello.

?: A que te refieres ahora...genio.

Ra: TENDRAS QUE ACABARNOS PARA PODER IR POR LOS DEMAS!

?: Heh...eso es lo que iba a hacer de todas formas.

(Soundtrack con ambiente desalentador (su elección))

Leni: Y AHORA QUE!?

Lori: Hay que aceptar nuestro final...al menos moriremos por salvar a lincoln y a lily.

Lucy: Muy poético...

?: Basta de sus patéticas palabras!

Bobby: RONNIE! DETRAS DE MÍ!

Ra: !?

Lori: Luan! Luna! Protejan a leni y al resto!

(Mientras tanto...en una habitación secreta.)

C: Ok...aquí estamos.

Lincoln: Que es este lugar?! Y que hay de mis hermanas?!

C: ...lincoln... Sabes quienes son estas personas?

(Le enseña una foto antigua.)

Lincoln: ...son...mis padres...?

C: Si...rita y el sr loud.

C: Esa entidad que vimos antes...es un demonio...pero no uno con cuernos...

?: ES INUTIL RESISTIR! YA ACABE CON LOS MAS GRANDES! QUE OPORTUNUDAD TIENEN UNOS PEQUEÑOS NIÑOS CONTRA MI!?

Leni y lucy: NO LORI!

Ra: BOBBY! NO!

C: Tampoco es un psicópata...o un Villano.

?: Heh...enserio...si ese cobarde hubiera acabado con ustedes antes...no tendrían que sufrir tanto.

Luan: Ugh...

Luna: Ouch...creo que esta vez...no viviremos...

Lana y lisa: NO!

Clyde: Uhhh...creo que soy muy malo peleando...

Ra: CLYDE NO MUERAS!

C: Esa entidad...solo existe con una pervertida sentimentalidad...y solo le sirve a nuestro creador...

?: Heh...

Lana: No sirvió...golpearlo con mi llave...

Lisa: ...

Ra: De...monios...

?: Ahora solo queda la genio...y la idiota.

Leni: (temblores de miedo)

C: Ese ser solo existe para causar sufrimiento y caos donde quiere...ya elimino al menos 3 universos de la existencia.

Lincoln: Y todo eso que tiene que ver con nosotros o contigo?

C: ...

?: Alguna última palabra genio?

C: Él y yo...fuimos creados por nuestro creador...

Lincoln: EH!?

Lisa: Si.

?: Cuales serán? Te doy el privilegio de finalmente llorar por la pérdida total de tu familia si quieres...

Lisa: ...

C: Esa cosa...es como mi hermano...pero a la vez no lo es.

Lincoln: ...no sé qué decir pero... Entonces que haremos!?

C: Tranquilo... Formule un plan para evitar ser destruidos por él, mira la foto...reconoces donde están?

Lincoln: (observa la foto)

?: Y entonces?

Lisa: Tic tac...el reloj marca a cero, el pájaro es libre para ser atrapado de nuevo, después de tanto...todo da vueltas de nuevo...como cuando le das cuerda al reloj...

Lisa: El pájaro es el pobre imbécil homosapiens que tengo al frente mío.

?: Que?

Lisa: En otras palabras...

(Splat!)

Lisa e: Púdrete en el vacío amigo.

?: Que!?

C: Allí es a donde los enviare para evitar ser eliminados, esa "isla de caníbales" es solo otro nombre para otra dimensión parecida a donde tú y tu familia estaban originalmente.

Lincoln: Estoy confundido...que les paso entonces a los demás?

C: ...

?: QUE ES ESO!?

Lisa e: Solo un regalo de mi amo... Yo hice los cálculos exactos y este plan tenía un 30% probabilidad de que funcionara.

?: Que plan!?

Lisa e: El plan se llamaba: planear show falso con un gran escenario y con muchas cosas aleatorias para engañar al creador y a ti con un show aparentemente "gore" y realista y entonces escapar hacia otra dimensión mientras tú eras engañado y...uff, explotado en esta dimensión junto a las copias falsas del resto de los louds y los demás...pero simplemente era un plan muy largo así que suplente sugerí llamarlo "la tortura loud".

?: ...

Lisa e: Ahora...di adiós...doppleganger,

ARMAR DESESTAVILIZADOR CUANTICO X 23!

Voz de computadora: activando...

?: Heh...heheheh...HAHAHA!

Lisa e: De que te ríes? De tu inminente final?

?: No! De la basura de montaje que ese inutil planeo! JAJAJA! ME ENGAÑO POR COMPLETO! Y AHORA ESTOY ENOJADO!

Lisa e: Eso no tendrá importancia en 1 minuto.

C: Entonces...así resulto todo.

Lincoln: Entonces...vas a eliminarlo de la existencia?

C: Si...pero no puedo hasta que tú y lily se vallan de aquí ya.

Lily: Po...po?

Lincoln: Eso...quiere decir que...no podrás acompañarnos?

C: No...

Lincoln: Pero...porque?

?: ESE ESTUPIDO...ESTA SERA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ME ENGAÑA!

Lisa e: Bueno...mi deber termino...gracias chara...por darme un uso antes de morir...te lo agradezco...mucho.

?: MUERE FENOMENO!

(Slash! THUD!)

Voz de computadora: Activando bomba en 40 Segundos...

?: GRAAAAAAAAH! CHAAAAAAAAAARA!

C: Ahora tienes que irte antes de que ese fenómeno loco venga!

Lily u: Papa?

C: No...(Sniff) no soy tu papa...

Lincoln: ...chara...tú fuiste un hermano para mí...

C: Me alegra mucho eso...

(SMASH!)

?: TOC TOC!

C: AH!?

Lincoln: Ah!

Lilys: POPO!

Que es lo que ocurrirá ahora!?

Lincoln y las lilys lograran escapar a tiempo?!

Que ocurrirá con el dichoso "ser" todopoderoso y chara?!

Serán transportados hacia el vacío!?

(Fin de la parte uno)

 **(Ok…ya sé, pero me rostizaran después, las buenas noticias es que habrá secuela si esta historia llega a 3800 views, la mala, es que tengo un par de proyectos en inglés y los otros que no eh acabado.)**

 **(Ahora, con todo eso atrás…de ustedes es el deber de salvar o condenar a los personajes en esta historia, hice cálculos y hay…3 posibles finales para esta historia.)**

 **(1: Salvación, 2: eliminación: y 3: posibilidad infinita…)**

 **(No diré detalles obviamente para evitar hacer especulaciones, así que…dejen reviews para saber el destino final de lincoln y las lilys…pero para que no escojan a ciegas…)**

 **(1: Salvación: posibilidad del 50% de un final feliz para los loud y 50% para CHARActer7)**

 **(2: Eliminación: posibilidad del 75% de un final feliz para los loud y 25% para CHARActer7)**

 **(3: Posibilidad infinita: ¿? Posibilidades para un final feliz para los loud y 0% para CHARActer7)**

 **(ok…HASTA LUEGO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y VOTAR!)**


	16. OK ME RINDO!

Acto 5…final… (parte 2)

 **(Bueno finalmente estamos aquí…y ya vi que son muy persistentes así que…esta bien, los dejaré escoger con todo detalle el final que quieren para este fic…honestamente estoy emocionado por saber que final escogerán, porque del final que escojan…haré la posible secuela…pero no será nada fácil he he…lean los finales, y entonces hablaremos de los términos en el fin…disfruten… (sonrisa) oh, una cosa, cada final es peor que el anterior así que…están advertidos.)**

Final 1: Salvación.

?: Así que...finalmente los encontré.

(deja caer la bomba anti-universos.)

C: DEJALOS EN PAZ!

?: O que?

C: Lincoln...

Lincoln veía a chara con miedo y las lilys también.

C: Váyanse al portal rápido.

Lincoln: Pero...

C: Tus hermanas y tus amigos te esperan! CORRE!

?: Heh...no importa si escapan, yo iré tras todos ellos.

Lincoln: ...por favor...ven con nosotros.

Lily: Popo?

Lily u: POPO!

?: Aun tengo curiosidad de porque te interesa tanto sus vidas.

C: Ellos me recuerdan a una familia que conocí hace mucho tiempo...no recuerdo sus rostros...o su forma de ser...pero si recuerdo que los amaba! Lincoln! VETE YA!

Lincoln: Nunca te olvidare chara...

Lilys: Ad...ios!

(se fueron...)

(portal dimensional: Usuarios finales ingresaron exitosamente...iniciando auto destrucción.)

C: Es muy tarde, ya se han ido.

?: Eso me importa tan poco, tu!

?: TU ERES LA RAZON POR LA QUE DEBO CORREGIR ESTA GRAN ESTUPIDEZ TUYA!

C: Has lo que quieras conmigo, los louds ya están a salvo...sin ese portal, no sabrás a donde es que se fueron.

?: Quizás...pero tu si sabes!

(agarre!)

C: Aagg!

?: Dime a donde fueron!

C: Uhhg! Nunca! VAS A MATARME de todas...formas!

C: ...AHHHG!

?: Si eso es lo que quieres...bueno.

(tomo la bomba!)

C: AHHCK!

?: Dime en que dimensión están...o lanzare la bomba hacia el portal, quien sabe en donde explotara?!

(computadora: 24 segundos para implosión.)

C: Uhhhhg!

C: N...no!

?: Enserio así de egoísta serás?! No te importaran las vidas que extermines si escoges este camino!?

C: Agá...no...es eso...es porque...tu simplemente...las destruirás de...todas formas!

?: Ohm...buen punto...ah bueno.

C: AHHHH!

?: Tendré que torturarte en casa para sacarte esa información.

C: No...si...hago esto!

(saco de su bolsillo una daga común!)

(SLASH!)

?: AAARGH!

C: Rápido! COMPUTADORA COLOCA LAS COORDENADAS PARA LA DIMENSION 8!

(coordenadas fijas...autodestrucción en 10 segundos.)

(voz de la bomba: 15 segundos para implosión)

C: Hasta luego...John.

John: ERES UNA ESCORIA MISERABLE!

(chara entro por el portal.)

John: Heh...feliz explosión maldito.

(John a arrojado la bomba hacia la maquina dimensional.)

John: Espero que esta vez...donde quiera que se encuentren esos louds...Perezcan...

...

(mientras tanto...)

(portal apareciendo...en el aire)

C: Bueno...ahora ya no están en peligro...pero moriré ahora...no gracias a la caída...sino a la bomba.

(dicha bomba aparece un poco arriba de donde chara salió.)

(bomba: 10 segundos para implosión.)

C: Heh...quizá y al final no fue tan buena idea crear esta cosa.

(entonces...)

C: Eh!? Que es...eso!?

(otro portal dimensional aparece y de el aparece...la daga de chara!)

C: Ah!? Mi daga! ...que es esto?

(nota: Querido chara, perdona por robarte esto, te lo devuelvo en señal de perdón...

Firma: Srta. di Martino y los louds

Ps: Los louds te saludan y te desean mucha suerte.)

C: Sniff...enserio...gracias amigos...

(bomba: 5 segundos para detonación inminente!)

C: Esta dimensión es perfecta para que la bomba estalle...así que...

(Slash!)

(otro portal aparece para que chara escape!)

(KABOOOM...pero no a tiempo.)

C: AHG!

(una parte de la explosión lo daño...gravemente)

(y se a ido...)

(mientras tanto.)

John: Estúpido necio...eh? Que es esa luz?

(mira al cielo...y nota que un oyó consume todo)

John: Maldición chara...tu y tus ridículos planes.

(el oyó empezó a consumirlo todo.)

John: Quizás me has ganado esta vez...pero.

(saca un aparato...extraño.)

John: Yo volveré, y destruiré lo que tu construyas...bueno y malo.

John: Porque yo siempre existiré mientras tu lo hagas...jejeje...HAHAHAHA!

SOLO ESPERA UN POCO Y VERAS!

(se a ido de esa dimensión...)

...

Fin del final 1.

Final 2: Eliminación.

C: (maldición...tendré que hacer el ultimo plan...)

?: Así que...

C: Ahórrate el sermón John...Lincoln...vete con las lilys ya.

Lincoln: Pero...!

C: Ya...solo váyanse...yo no iré con ustedes.

John: Es mejor así Lincoln, después de todo...chara es un asesino, solo que aun no lo acepta.

Lincoln: ERES UN MENTIROSO! Y UN MONSTRUO!

Lilys: S...I!

Lincoln: El jamás quiso eliminarnos o herirnos! TU POR OTRO LADO QUIERES HACERLO! O PEOR!

C: LINCOLN! YA VETE!

Lincoln: ...

(arroja a las...lilys al portal!?)

C: QUE RAYOS HACES!?

John: Awww... Acaso quieres defender a tu supuesto "amigo" y "hermano"? JA!

Deberías apuntar tus puños hacia el...

C: LINCOLN QUE HACES!?

Lincoln: NO ME IRE SIN TI! NO LO ENTIENDES!?

C: Lincoln...

(portal dimensional: Un solo integrante falta por ingresar...favor de desactivar cuenta regresiva...5 minutos para autodestrucción y perdida de datos.)

C: Maldición!

(mientras tanto...)

Lisa: Ahh...rayos!

Lori: Que ocurre!? Porque no han llegado aun!?

Bobby: Tranquila nena...tu hermanito Saldrá pronto.

(Ahh!)

(las lilys salen disparadas del portal y chocan contra luan y luna!)

Luan: LILY! DINOS QUE OCURRIO? Y LINCOLN!?

Lily: Ababababa! Incon! Bbabahahba! Ara!

Lily u: Pabaga jon! Hababa!

Luan: QUE?! QUE LINCOLN DECIDIO QUEDARSE PARA AYUDAR A CHARA A PELEAR CONTRA UN TAL JOHN?!

Luna: Quien rayos es john?

Lynn y luan: Ni idea.

Lana y lola: Quien es ese tal john?

Ra: Espero que sepa lo que hace...

Clyde: Lisa? No sabes quien podria ser ese tal john?

Lisa: No les gustara saber eso.

Todos de inmediato voltearon a ver a lisa.

Lisa: Chara me conto que el y john fueron creados...pero no son hermanos, eso no...

Solo uno de ellos tiene humanidad...o lo que le resta de ella...el otro solo es la manifestacion mas oscura de su creador.

(todos quedan en shock...)

Luna: Cuídate hermanito...

Lola: Donde estas...!

Lisa: Lincoln...

(entonces...)

John: Que ocurre? Miedo?

Lincoln: ...yo...

C: Toma linc, lo necesitaras mas que yo.

(le a entregado una daga común)

Lincoln: Pero...no tienes nada!

John: Meh ni siquiera me importa, no será efectiva si no sabes usarla JA!

(bomba: 10 segundos para implosión...)

John: Supongo que tendré que desactivar esta bomba.

(bomba: Desactivación por voz...usuario chara?)

C: Cambia el tiempo de detonación a 5 minutos.

(bomba: Comando aceptado.../beep/nuevo tiempo de detonación aceptado.)

(bomba: 5 minutos para implosión inminente)

John: JA! asustado de morir chara?

C: No, solo lo hice para acabar contigo a tiempo y que Lincoln pueda irse.

Lincoln: Te hare pagar por todo lo que le has hecho a chara y a tantas personas inocentes!

John: No me importa ni siquiera un poco lo que digas...futuro cadáver.

(internamente Lincoln temblaba...el jamás había luchado...el deseaba haber traído los regalos de sus seguidores para esta ocasión...)

C: Lincoln...gracias por ayudarme...pero esto es entre el y yo...así que no te acerques por favor.

Lincoln: ...no cuentes con ello.

(sountrack...ideal para una batalla decisiva)

John: SUS INTENTOS SON INUTILES! ACABARAN JUNTOS EN LA OSCURIDAD!

C: AHH!

Lincoln: HYA!

(ambos se lanzan al ataque...)

(mientras tanto.)

Lori: LISA! NO HAY ALGO QUE PODAMOS HACER PARA AYUDAR!?

Leni: SI! OSEA...LINCOLN ESTA EN PELIGRO!

Lisa: Hay que encontrar a la Srta. di Martino! Ella aun tiene la posesión mas poderosa de chara! A LA ESCUELA YA! A ESTA HORA...un momento...alguien sabe la hora?

(todos entonces voltean hacia todas direcciones para saber la hora...donde quiera que veían...no había nada.)

Lisa: bueno no importa, quizá y pueda calcular la hora...A VANZILLA YA!

(todos subieron a vanzilla...pero...)

Lynn: Oye...Lori?

Lori: Que ocurre Lynn!?

Lynn: ...no...nada...VALLAMOS!

(vanzilla se iba mientras Lynn observaba algo...extraño en la Casa... Fotos de cada loud estaban colgadas en la casa...y decía una gran oración...)

(NUNCA OLVIDARLOS...Estos fueron los 11 mejores tesoros que jamás hemos conseguido jamás...)

(vanzilla ya estaba muy lejos pero Lynn logro distinguir unas ultimas palabras..."descansen en...paz?")

(entonces...10 minutos después)

La ciudad de royal Woods parecía totalmente igual...aunque algo inusual capto la atención de lisa.

Lisa: Ohm...que es eso.

(un periódico decía en su titular: EL PRIMER AÑO...ESTE ES EL PRIMER AÑO EN EL QUE SE CELEBRA EL FALLECIMIENTO DE...Uds.?)

Lisa decidió investigar después...

(mientras tanto...)

John: ESO ES TODO!?

(Lincoln había sido derribado por una onda de poder oscuro de john, chara estaba defendiendo a Lincoln con lo que podía...y estaba cediendo.)

C: Lincoln...! Levántate!

Lincoln: Ahg...

John: Patético.

Entonces...john utiliza un...especial?!

C: Esto me va a doler.

John: DARK ELECTRO SHOCKWAVE!

(una onda eléctrica oscura se dirige velozmente a chara!)

C: Rayos...uff...dije una broma…ense-

(no pudiendo terminar la frase, chara estaba siendo electrocutado de forma salvaje!)

Lincoln: NO!

C: GRRRAAA!

(Lincoln reacciona y ataca a john por la espalda!)

(logra hacerle una herida en su brazo oscuro!)

John: ARG! MALDITO INSOLENTE!

(john entonces esta distraído y chara aprovecha para derribarlo con una patada baja!)

John: Sigan así ambos...se lo están buscando...

(Lincoln junto a chara se preparan para el siguiente golpe.)

C: Lincoln, no te acerques a el!

(Lincoln decide no hacer caso y con la daga llena de sangre, decide atacar.)

John: Heh...finalmente...

(john carga energía...)

Lincoln: TE HARE PAGAR!

(Lincoln salta!)

John: Demasiado predecible.

(john esquiva el ataque...y termina de cargar su ataque!)

John: DARK ELECTRO BUSTER!

(una esfera color rosa/oscuridad estaba frente a Lincoln y a john...)

John: Desaparece en la oscuridad.

(john la dispara!)

Lincoln: Ah!?

(pero...!)

C: LINCOLN!

(chara interviene!)

(Se pone en frente de Lincoln!?)

Lincoln: CHARA! NO!

(pero...chara le arrebata la daga a Lincoln y...!)

(SLASH)

(partió el ataque a la mitad...pero a terminado paralizado!)

C: Urrrk!

Lincoln: NO!

John: Así de predecibles son los "héroes".

C: Gah...

(mientras tanto...)

Lori: PERO QUE OCURRIO AQUI!?

Lisa: Las escuelas parecen...desistas y destruidas...

Lola: Oigan...no es ella la Sra. di Martino?

(todas voltean a verla en...una banca junto a un árbol.)

(entonces corren de inmediato hacia ella)

Todas las loud: SEÑORA DI MARTINO!

(por pura sorpresa la señora d salta hacia arriba...y se golpea con una rama...gruesa.)

Sra. d: OUCH!

Lynn: Ups, creo que la asustamos.

Luna: No me digas!

Sra. d: Louds!

(por puro instinto, abraza a tantas louds como pudo.)

Sra. d: Perdónenme...por favor...

Leni: Porque señorita d?

Sra. d: Por lo que les hice...

Lola: Ah...no se preocupa por eso Sra. d! De todas formas, al estar atrapadas en esa...prisión... Nos dimos cuenta de que...

Lynn: Si nos metíamos mucho en la vida de nuestro hermano...y lo molestábamos con cualquier cosa...

Luan: De hecho...me arrepiento por haberle hecho bromas sobre su afición...a los comics.

Lori: Incluso por eso del libro de la princesa poni.

Lucy: Emm...yo tengo una confesión que hacer...

Lana: Que confesión?

Lucy: (suspiro) yo fui quien tapo el inodoro y también era yo quien leía mi princesita pony.

Todas las louds (menos Lucy): TU FUISTE!?

(la señor d parecía estar...preocupada.)

Lori: LITERALMENTE ATORMENTAMOS A LINCOLN DURANTE UN MES ENTERO...POR UNA MENTIRA!?

Lucy: Lo siento mucho...(Sniff) solo...el quiso cubrir mi humillante secreto...porque el podria soportar sus burlas incesantes...pero yo no...(Sniff)

(la furia de los demás louds se disipo al escuchar todo eso...)

Lola: ...somos las peores hermanas del mundo...

(entonces todas las louds estaban llorando...incluida lisa)

Sra. d: ...chicas...

(no le prestaban mucha atención, estaban ocupadas lamentándose.)

(pero...)

Sra. d: CHICAS!

(todas dejaron de llorar y pusieron toda su atención en la Sra. di Martino)

Sra. d: Se que lamentan mucho lo que sucedió, yo viví las malas experiencias de Lincoln...pero...

(mientras tanto.)

Sra. d: También sentí sus buenas experiencias.

Lincoln: CHARA! RESPONDE!

C: Ahg...

John: Eso es todo? Creía que iban a dar una mejor pelea.

Sra. d: No saben con certeza pero...Lincoln incluso daría la vida por ustedes...yo sentí...esa compasión y empatía hacia ustedes...

C: Lincoln...tienes una familia con la cual regresar...por favor...vete...ya...

Lincoln: NO SIN TI!

Sra. d: El se quedo a pelear con chara...porque lo considera parte de su familia...de ustedes...como un hermano!

John: Awww...que conmovedor...el chico peliblanco dando su vida por un desconocido...esas son solo fantasías de un chico de 10 u 11 años...ya supérenlo...serán eliminados.

Lincoln: ...no...si nos vences y eliminas...quien va a detenerte!?

C: ...john...sigues molesto por eso...(toser) verdad?

(el "evento" que chara le recordó a john toco una fibra sensible...)

John: COMO TE ATREVES A RESTREGARME ESE RECUERDO EN MI CARA!? GRRRRRR! NO TE LO PERDONAREEEEE!

John: DARK RAGE!

(john libera una explosión negativa que alcanza a todo el lugar!)

(chara no pierde el tiempo y protege a Lincoln con su cuerpo!)

(BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOOOOM! BOOOOOOM!)

(SMASH!)

(el cuarto aparentemente grande y secreto empezaba a caerse a pedazos.)

Lincoln: Oh no...ch...chara?

(estaba en el piso con heridas graves...parece que estaba aferrándose a la vida...)

John: (entre lagrimas) TU NO SABES EL SUFRIMIENTO QUE ME HAS CAUSADO!

(mientras hablaba, se les acercaba lentamente a chara y a Lincoln...)

John: ES TU CULPA QUE LIANA ESTE MUERTA!

(las energías de Lincoln para pelear se estaban encendiendo.)

Lincoln: QUIEN ES ESA TAL LIANA!?

(grito harto Lincoln...)

John: ...la conocerás muy pronto...

(john estaba listo...tenia un ultimo ataque en su arsenal y estaba sonriendo.)

John: Te hare desaparecer Lincoln loud, como chara hiso desaparecer a mi hermana.

(el corazón de Lincoln estaba al máximo, y su mente parecía en constante repetición por las palabras de john)

Lincoln: Tu...hermana?

John: (Entre lagrimas) AHHHHG SUFICIENTE!

(era el fin...chara inconsciente, Lincoln con un terror mortal y john cargado de maldad y frustración.)

John: Despídete chara...dile adiós a Lincoln.

(el fin llego.)

John: (entre mas lagrimas) ANTI NEGA ENERGY WAVE!

John: NE...GA...

(Lincoln podria salir huyendo...podria salvarse e intentar volver con su familia...)

John: TI...VE...

(pero...chara era parte de ella...)

John: (perdóname...liana...) WAVEEEEEE!

(de las palmas de john, una onda de energía negativa apareció mientras cargaba el ataque...después de cargarlo...lo disparo directamente hacia Lincoln y chara...)

(Lincoln decidió poner su cuerpo enfrente de chara...el no tenia miedo...)

(no mas.)

C: No...NO!

(el tiempo parecía ir de forma lenta...)

(Lincoln empezaba a ver su vida lentamente en sus ojos...)

(de bebe...de niño...y también veía a sus hermanas y sus padres...)

(era seguro que había sufrido...pero al final...)

(todavía...tenia una familia que amar.)

(SLASH!)

Lincoln: Pero que!?

(un portal apareció en frente suyo...y...10 pares de manos se lo llevaron dentro!)

Lincoln: (entre lagrimas) NO! ALTO CHARAAAAAAA!

(todo había pasado muy rápido...)

C: Gr...gracias...lisa...Sra. d...y a todos...

(decía chara con su ultimo aliento mientras observaba el final...)

(bomba y portal dimensional: 0 segundos para detonación...)

(el portal y la bomba explotaron de forma violenta...)

(el ataque le dio en toda su potencia a chara.)

John: MALDITO...NO! NO DE NUEVO!

(dos hoyos negros aparecieron de la maquina y la bomba...y empezaban a absorberlo todo...)

C: Agh...agg...ahhh...

(chara sufría un dolor intenso...pero no le importaban las quemaduras...los cortes...ni las sensaciones...)

C: (sacando una foto.) Sniff...al menos...pude salvarlos a ellos...espero que...estés orgulloso...de mi...

(al momento de sacar la foto...esta empezó a quemarse.)

(eran 2 niños...los dos tenían suéteres...uno azul con rayas rosadas...y el otro lo tenia de color verde con rayas amarillas...y decían..."no me olvides" "f".)

C: AGH!

John: ...quizás eh fallado en matarlos...pero tu ten por seguro una cosa...iré tras ellos...que eso te quede claro...chara.

C: Eso...Agh...lo veremos.

(entonces ese universo empezó a desestabilizarse.)

(chara sentía cada agobiante y dolorosa sensación de su cuerpo...pero al menos el moriría en paz...)

C: Esta hecho.

John: OH NO! TU IRAS CONMIGO ESCORIA!

(john se tele transporto hacia chara y lo sujeto...)

C: Agh...

John: Sujétate.

(entonces john abrió un nuevo portal...parecía inestable.)

(y se fueron...junto a todo lo demás...)

(Y al final…todo era oscuridad…)

...

Fin del final 2.

Final 3: Posibilidades infinitas...

C: Rayos.

Lincoln: Quien es el!?

John: Permíteme presentarme...yo soy john.

C: Grr...

John: Ah vamos chara, de verdad crees que enserio ibas a salvarlos? Ya deberías saber que...nadie puede jugar con el destino.

(eso rompió una fibra sensible en chara...)

C: Destino...DESTINO!?

(las lilys parecían tener miedo...Lincoln empezaba a preocuparse...)

Lincoln: Ch...chara?

C: Grr...

John: Ah espera...YO SI PUEDO! JAJAJA! RECUERDAS YA SUS EXPRESIONES!?

C: GH...HA...AH...

(chara parecía...furioso.)

Lincoln: CHARA! NO LE HAGAS CASO!

(chara parecía en su limite...agarraba la daga tan duro...que empezó a sangrar...)

Lincoln: CHARA! TU-

(el inocente Lincoln no pudo terminar la frase...)

C: CIERRA... LA BOCA!

(SLASH!)

Lincoln: !¡

Lilys: INCON!

(Lincoln...fue atravesado por chara... A sangre fría...)

Lincoln: Ch...chara...

(en la mente de chara)

?: Como pudiste...ch...chara...

C: SABES MUY BIEN MI REGLA...MATAR O MORIR!

John: Eso es...empiezas a recordar tu vida...

C: AHHHH!

Lincoln: Ugh...

(Lincoln soltó a las lilys y colapso en el piso...sangre era el color que empezaba a adornar su camisa naranja.)

Lily: L...LIN...COLN!

Lily u: LIN...COLN!

(las lilys comenzaban a sacar lagrimas...)

C:AHG...no...NO!

John: Es inútil...nadie realmente se iba a molestar en salvarte...ni siquiera ustedes...cierto lectores?

(...)

C: NO...TU...ELLOS! AHHHG!

Lincoln: Lilys...va...llanse al...portal...de prisa...

(las lilys trataron de sujetar a Lincoln para llevárselo...pero era inútil)

Lilys: (entre sollozos) LIN...COLN!

(Lincoln se arrastro con su poca fuerza...y les dio un beso ensangrentado en sus frentes...)

Lincoln: (toser) las...amo...lilys...y a sus...he...r...man...as...

(lo ultimo que vio Lincoln antes de cerrar sus ojos...fue una mirada de terror e impotencia de sus hermanas bebes...)

Lilys: Incon...?

C: AHG...AAAAAA!

(algo dentro del alma de chara crecía lentamente...una capa de oscuridad lo envolvía...)

John: ESO FUE LO QUE SENTI AL VER COMO LE ARREBATABAS LA VIDA A MI HERMANA!

(chara ya no podía escuchar nada...)

(del portal principal salieron la Srta. di Martino, Lynn y Luna!)

Lynn: Llegamos tarde Para...AH!?

Luna: Lynn? Que...oh...no...NO...NO!

(al momento en que pusieron sus miradas en Lincoln...)

Lynn y luna: LINCOLN!

(el miedo las invadió.)

C: NO...TE VOY...A PER...DONAR...JOHN!

(chara dejo que la venganza se lo carcomiera de dentro hacia afuera...literalmente.)

(BOOOOM!)

(una onda de oscuridad golpeo todo en el almacén...)

Lynn, luna y Srta. d: AHHH!

Lilys: INCON!

Lincoln: ...

John: GRRR...PERO QUE...DEMONIOS!?

(chara...se había perdido...y surgió algo...)

?: No...no mas...NO MAS!

(vengativo...? Maligno...? ...negativo...? ...ninguno.)

John: P...pe...pero que!?

(el se había vuelto...)

?: Es hora...de acabar esto.

(exactamente lo opuesto...)

John: PERO QUE DEMONIOS!

(el era...)

?: Yo soy...chara...NEGA CHARA!

(literalmente su vestimenta oscura cambio a una gris...parecía alguien que había perdido sus emociones y su...humanidad...de sus manos habían surgido dos dagas oscuras...una con un símbolo de infinito y un símbolo negativo a su lado ya otra tenia CHARA)

Lynn: Ch...chara...?

Sra. d:el... Ya no es chara...DEBEMOS IRNOS DE AQUI!

NC: Suficiente de esta estupidez.

(bomba: Corrupción detectada...reconfigurando...)

NC: EXPLOTA YA!

(bomba: Iniciando explosión...)

Todos: NOOOOO!

NC: Mph.

(n chara, parecía tener el control sobre su velocidad! Recogió la bomba y la arrojo al portal!)

Lynn, luna y Sra. d: NOOOO!

(el portal se desestabilizo al entrar y explotar la bomba...la dimensión junto a las coordenadas se habían perdido para siempre...y n chara estaba sonriendo.)

NC: Bueno amigos...(viendo a los lectores con sus ojos...negros y sin alma...y con una voz muy demoníaca.) seguimos con el show?

(todos los presentes (incluso el mismo john) empezaron a tener miedo...)

John: Pero...que demonios eres!?

NC: Yo...? Yo solo soy una pesadilla...una pesadilla viviente.

(entonces n chara se acercaba lentamente hacia john.)

John: ALEJATE DE MI ASESINO!

NC: Que? Tienes miedo de mi? O es que no querías vengar a tu hermana?

(eso rompió una fibra sensible en john.)

John: ERES UN MALDITO!

(John estaba Cansado de "n chara"...pero...)

John: DARK ENERGY-!

(no pudo terminar su frase ni su ataque...)

(CRACK!) (SLASH! SLASH!)

John: Wa...AHHCK...! AAGG!

NC: Que...enserio creías que simplemente me iba a quedar quieto y tomarlo? jeje...que ingenuo eres.

(n chara le corto los brazos...y le dio un corte profundo en su pecho y sus piernas.)

John: AAHHHHG!

(john cae de rodillas frente a n chara.)

(Las louds restantes y la Srta. d estaban aterradas...no podían creer que su amigo, que antes era amigable...protector y carismático...se había vuelto un asesino...frio y sin corazón...)

NC: Así que dime...sigues pensando que fui yo?

John: Grr...

(john simplemente le escupió a la cara.)

NC: ...hmm...eso quiere decir que si...bueno...es hora de acabar con este juego.

(una aura negativa envolvía a n chara...)

Lynn: Chara...que vas a...

Luna: Esto no es bueno...

(las lilys no dejaban de llorar junto con la señorita di Martino por la perdida de Lincoln...)

NC: es tu final...despídete.

(n chara finalmente iba a terminar con todo.)

NC: NEGA...SOUL CRUSHER!

(toda la energía de n chara se convirtió en...una daga pequeña llena de oscuridad y poder negativo.)

John: ...es esto una broma?! JAJAJA!

NC: Si...tu eres la broma que desaparecerá para siempre.

(la daga...)

(SLASH!)

(atravesó el cuerpo de john a una velocidad impresionante...y saco su alma!)

John: ahí...AJIOOJDAKJJJJJJHHHH!

John: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(entonces la daga comenzó a apuñalar a la alma de john...una...dos...tres...cuatro...cinco...seis veces...)

(la alma purpura y roja de john...no pudo soportar ese daño...y se había fracturado...)

John: AHHCK...AJHGR...ARRRGH...

NC: Despídete.

(SLASH!)

(...el alma de john se había tornado Oscura...y se partió...y entonces se había disipado...como el fino polvo de un mueble...)

John: ARR-

(john sufría un dolor extraordinario...pero finalmente se había hecho polvo junto a su alma.)

NC: ...esta hecho...

Lynn: Ch...chara...?

Luna: Viejo...que has hecho...

NC: Que...esto? Ni siquiera es el menor de sus problemas.

(la daga pequeña y oscura les apunto a las louds y a la Sra. di Martino)

NC: Adiós.

(SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!)

(Lynn, luna, Lily, Lily unloud y la señora d habían sido atravesadas por la daga oscura...)

Lynn: AHCK...NO!

Luna: VIEJO! QUE...HAS HECHO...!

Srta. d: UGH...

(las lilys no podían expresar nada mas que dolor.)

(todas las almas de todas se tornaron grises...y simplemente se partieron.)

(CRACK!)

(y todas quedaron inmóviles en el piso...muertas.)

NC: Este es el...eh...?

(Lincoln...parece que se movía...)

(Lincoln al parecer pudo levantarse...había recuperado la conciencia...pero...)

(no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.)

Lincoln: (voz seca y lastimada) ch...chara...? Que...(lagrimas formándose...) que...sucedió...?

NC: Oh...

(n chara se acerco a Lincoln...con una sonrisa...)

NC: Yo no me llamo... Chara...yo me llamo...

(entonces removió la daga original de CHARActer7 de las manos de la Sra. d Martino...y...)

(SLASH!) (CRACK!)

(la partió en dos.)

(el brillo leve que emanaba la hoja filosa...se había apagado...)

NC: Nega-chara...Lincoln.

Lincoln: Q...QUE!?

NC: Es hora...de tu reformación.

(entonces Lincoln parecía ser envuelto en sombras...Lincoln parecía sufrir un dolor intenso...)

Lincoln: AHHHHH! CH-CHARA!

NC: Por favor...ese ya no es mi nombre...

(entonces empezaron a cubrir las sombras el rostro de Lincoln...)

Lincoln: Mhhh! MHHH! GGHHH!

(en la mente de Lincoln)

(Lincoln: (entre lagrimas) CHARAAAAA! ESTO DUELE MUCHO! PORFAVOR PARAAAAA! AHHHHHHG!)

NC: no parare hasta haberte hecho mío...

(Lincoln: AHHHHHHHHHHH!)

(Lincoln no podía hacer nada... Sus partes del cuerpo no respondían mas...)

(intentaba desesperadamente salir de allí...pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano...)

(Lincoln: Chara...ya no...puedo respirar...por favor...bas...ta...)

(Lincoln...dejo de moverse...ya no pudo soportarlo mas y se...rindió...ya no tenia familia...amigos...ni hermanos...)

(Lincoln: Ch...cha...ra...po...porque...?)

(Lincoln loud...había cedido...)

(Lincoln cerro los ojos y dejo que la oscuridad lo consumiera...lenta y dolorosamente...)

(solo una sombra infinita era lo que podía ver Lincoln...)

(Lincoln: ... Esto... Duele...mucho...por...favor...para...esto...cha...ra...)

(Lincoln perdió su fuerza para vivir...dejo de moverse por completo...)

(Lincoln: He...rma...nas...per...do...nen...me...)

(antes de morir...pudo ver como las demas de sus hermanas en el universo alternativo...morían...lenta y dolorosamente...escucho sus gritos de terror...los de Clyde y ronnie incluidos...)

(lincoln loud...finalmente pereció...)

(y n chara solo sonreía.)

NC: No te preocupes lincoln...cuando termine contigo...olvidaras a todos los que te hirieron...o lastimaron alguna vez.

NC: Me asegurare de ello...eh...Heh...jeje...JAJAJAJAJAJA!

NC: JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

NC: ESTO OCURRE CUANDO CONFIAN EN MI! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

(entonces se sentó junto a lincoln...y le acaricio el poco pelo blanco que tenia al descubierto.)

NC: No te preocupes lincoln...deja que la oscuridad consuma tu inocencia...y cuando despiertes...

(le dio un beso en el pelo blanco)

NC: Te recibiré con los brazos abiertos...hermano.

...

(todo finalmente se fue a una oscuridad inusual...inusualmente fría...)

(...)

(?: Como pudiste hacer esto...chara...te...TE ODIO! TE ODIOOOOOOOOOO!)

(La voz de esa persona desapareció entre las sombras...)

...

Fin del final 3.

 **(ah llegaron! Finalmente…okay que les pareció? Muy buenos no? Ok esta es la cosa, para cerrar este ciclo (terminar el fic) y comenzar con la secuela, deben ahora si votar por el final que crean que podría arrojar más luz a la inmensa oscuridad que ha quedado de la tortura, ojo, pueden votar un máximo de 2 veces, así podrán tener más chances de que su final favorito sea el canon, así que…espero que puedan votar esta vez, ya que sólo 3 usuarios votaron, y no los culpó, ya que finalice este proyecto antes, pero les aseguró que si haré la secuela si logran los 3800 VIEWS, pero…también hay algo más...puede ser que hayan en realidad 3 secuelas, así es…una historia separada por cada final, pero para lograr que mi confianza regrese y haga esas respectivas secuelas…deben ayudarme…votando y con views…hay 2 formas de que las secuelas sean posibles:**

 **1: que los votos de alguna forma en cada final sean al menos 10 por final (30 votos en total).**

 **O**

 **2: si esta historia llega a 4250 VIEWS!**

 **Esas son las metas…no son difíciles! Sólo deben poner su empeño y espero poder recibir su apoyo!**

 **Gracias por leer…recuerden, pueden votar 2 veces…gracias por sus reviews y comentarios!)**

 **(Se despide su amigo…CHARActer7…gracias y adiós!)**


	17. Epilogos

**(FINALMENTE SOY LIBRE HAHAHAHAHA! LIBRE DE ESTA TORTURA HAHAHA!)**

 **(…Leyeron lo de Arriba cierto?)**

 **(…sin comentarios.)**

Epilogo 1: Diferente dimensión, misma tristeza...

(finalmente lo habíamos logrado...)

(el plan había funcionado...)

(...pero...(observando una casa))

(donde es que llegamos a parar...?)

("oigan todos..." Me aventure a decir lo obvio)

("quieren pasar?")

(todos asintieron la cabeza...excepto Clyde y ronnie anne)

("quiero ver si mi hermano y mi madre están en casa!")

("yo revisare si están mis padres en casa!")

(y entonces yo y las loud los vimos partir en direcciones Diferentes...)

("supongo que...hay que entrar ahora..." Decía lincoln con un tono calmado pero decidido.)

(antes de entrar...logramos notar algo muy...inusual...)

(no había ruido...no habían personas...no habían animales...nada había cerca...)

(entonces decidimos entrar rápido para quitar el suspenso y el miedo...)

(...ambos regresaron de golpe cuando entramos.)

(yo jamás había venido en ningún momento a la casa loud...pero...desde el primer momento en el que entramos...de inmediato sentimos una brisa muy...muy fría...algo andaba mal...)

(al parecer...lo único que vimos normal era el sofá familiar...todo lo demas por otro lado...)

("que les paso a los cuadros familiares?")

("que le paso a la tv?")

("que es ese...Uhhg...! Olor!?")

("porque todos los muebles están rotos?")

(esas eran preguntas que todo el mundo se hacia al ver la casa así...)

("hermanas...s-sugiero revisar las habitaciones para ver si todo esta en orden de acuerdo?")

(después de la sugerencia de lincoln, sus hermanas estuvieron de acuerdo.)

("señorita d? Podria cuidar a Lily y a la otra Lily? Solo mientras revisamos la casa por favor.")

(yo acepte de inmediato...y entonces lentamente se fueron a revisar sus habitaciones...yo aun sentía mucho frio...y también sentía que algo no estaba bien...)

(para no sentirme...mas sola e inútil, decidí inspeccionar el piso de abajo...supongo que los niños estarán bien arriba...)

(entonces, con una Lily en cada mano, decidí revisar la cocina...y me arrepentí un poco al entrar.)

("Ugh! Pero que es ese olor?")

(mientras trataba de no salir de allí para seguir buscando pistas...las lilys parecían a punto de-)

(BLAAHG!)

(...)

(corrijo...vomitaron.)

("saben lilys, quieren mejor estar en el sillón conversando mientras reviso la casa?")

(pensaba que no entenderían pero...al parecer asintieron la cabeza.)

(después de dejarlas un momento...decidí ir hacia la supuesta habitación de los padres loud, creía ver a su madre una vez en la escuela...lo único que recuerdo era que iba con...lisa loud, aunque nunca supe porque.)

(después de dar unos pasos y abrir la puerta lentamente...vi una escena que me dejo con un grito interno y unos escalofríos...)

(había descubierto en donde es que estaban los padres de los 11...mas bien 12 hijos si contamos a la otra Lily.)

(...)

(estaban colgados...y también logre descubrir ese olor tan desagradable...)

(al parecer se habían suicidado hace tiempo...parecían...zombis colgados...sus expresiones parecían una mezcla de desesperación y dolor...)

("que es este lugar chara...de muchos lugares a los que pudiste enviar a las chicas...y a lincoln...porque aquí?")

(me preguntaba siempre eso cada vez que encontraba alguna cosa fuera de su lugar.)

("boba! Banaba!")

(eran las lilys...no podía dejar que vieran ese lugar lleno de...muerte.)

(cerré la puerta de inmediato y después de limpiar mas vomito de las lilys, decidí ir al piso de arriba, no escuchaba nada...ningún ruido...eso fue lo que me preocupo.)

(subía con lentitud y silencio las escaleras...)

(el piso de arriba parecía tener mas cuadros rotos y polvo que abajo...)

(las lilys y yo llegamos.)

(decidimos ir a inspeccionar cada habitación lentamente...para no asustar a nadie.)

("muchas habitaciones...por cual empezamos?" Les pregunte a las bebes.)

("agá!" Señalaban a una habitación al fondo...creo que reconocían sus propias habitaciones como la palma de su mano.)

(abrí sigilosamente la puerta...y encontré a lisa loud...en el piso...llorando silenciosamente...)

("por amor a Einstein...que fue lo que ocurrió aquí...?" Ella apenas y dijo eso...)

(abrí un poco mas la puerta y descubrí porque era que lloraba...)

(lo que parecería una expo de ciencia y bebes...ahora mismo parecía un basurero...)

(todos los objetos y ...computadoras...y químicos? De lisa estaban arruinados...destruidos e irreparables...y la cuna de Lily...sus juguetes y todas las demas pertenencias de Lily estaban...arruinadas...sucias y quebradas...)

(las lilys parecían a punto de llorar por la escena...pero...se libraron de mis brazos y fueron hacia lisa...parecía que entendían su dolor y fueron hacia ella...la abrazaron por la espalda...y lloraron en silencio...)

(decidí dejarlas con ella un momento y me dirija a la habitación de a lado...)

(entonces abrí despacio la puerta...y las gemelas estaban...llorando también...)

(abrí un poco mas la puerta y pude descubrir muchas cosas fuera de lugar...vestidos hermosos que yacían en el piso...quemados...? Y rotos...tiaras quebradas y una...parecía tener sangre...o quizá y fue mi imaginación?)

(lana parecía llorar mientras sostenía una...rana? Creo que ella la había mencionado antes...se llamaba saltos...lucia sin vida...y también sostenía muchos animales...eran reptiles...ninguno se movía.)

(lola parecía no estar tan afectada por ver sus cosas arruinadas pero...si le parecía doler que lana sufriera tanto por ver a sus mascotas muertas...)

("estoy aquí lana...déjalo salir...")

(lana parecía sentirse mejor con su hermana gemela apoyándola.)

(decidí irme para revisar a las demas.)

("pero que clase de catástrofe ocurrió aquí?" Me pregunte.)

(entonces...sin saber que me iba a encontrar...abrí la siguiente puerta...)

(era la de Lucy y Lynn, parecía muy...tenebrosa...no solo por los posters oscuros ni por el color...)

(la soledad y el frio eran lo único que había aquí.)

(vi a las hermanas de rodillas en el piso...tristes...ellas no lloraban...o eso era lo que creía.)

(al abrir mas la puerta...descubrí muchas cosas...extrañas y fuera de lugar, posters de vampiros y deportes...rasgados y quemados...equipo deportivo roto y/o quemado, las camas estaban totalmente destruidas...parecían muebles baratos y arruinados mas que otra cosa...y después...)

(vi que Lynn y Lucy sostenían unas cosas...Lucy sostenía dos libros...uno que decía "poesía oscura" y la otra decía en el titulo "poemas de Lucy loud"...estaban sin paginas...y Lynn sostenía lo que parece...un canario...?)

(creo que era una de las mascotas de la familia...pero también descubrí que tenia un bate de baseball...roto...y con una mancha roja...)

("que fue lo que sucedió aquí?" Se dijo a si misma Lynn)

("no lo se...pero...sea lo que fuese...acabo con...todo rastro de luz..." Creo que Lucy lo decía literal y figurativamente...)

(decidí dejarlas solas para inspeccionar el resto de la casa.)

("donde están los louds de esta dimensión?" Me pregunte una vez.)

(entonces abrí la puerta de la misma forma que las demas...cada que abría una puerta diferente...había un loud sufriendo...porque?)

(entonces...vi a la comediante y a la rockera con...mucho dolor.)

(su habitación estaba en peor estado que los anteriores...posters, discos, paralizadores de broma, pasteles, instrumentos...totalmente quemados...que clase de piro maniaco hizo eso!?)

("luan...esto no es normal! Que clase de enfermo hizo esto?")

("no...(Sniff...) no lo se...")

(al parecer tenían objetos de gran valor sentimental...en sus brazos...rotos y ...muertos.)

(luan tenia un muñeco de ventrílocuo...parecía que fue hecho pedazos...y luna tenia una guitarra purpura que tenia la base destruida y las cuerdas totalmente rotas e inservibles...pero ambas sostenían una pequeña esfera con un hámster dentro...no se movía...oh por dios...esta...)

("geo...quien te hizo esto...")

(geo...creo que aso se llamaba el hámster.)

(ambas louds soltaban lagrimas sobre la pequeña esfera de plástico...)

(decidí irme de allí de inmediato)

("..." Estaba a punto de salir corriendo de allí...pero quería proteger a estos chicos...de lo que fuera que los estará torturando...)

(armándome de valor...fui a la siguiente habitación...lista para lo que fuese...)

(...estaba tan equivocada.)

("Leni...deja de tocarlo por favor! El...el esta...dormido...(Sniff)...")

("p-pero...el no...el debería estar respirando cierto?")

(ahora...en ese momento pensaba que tan mal podria ser la habitación.)

(esta estaba incluso como para morirse.)

(lo mismo que en las otras habitaciones...excepto que...habían pintado con...pintura roja? Palabras de odio..."TU ERES REPUGNANTE!" "ERES UNA PERRA SIN CORREA!" "ACASO NO FUE SUFICIENTE CON TUS HERMANAS!?"

...y mas...)

("LENI! YA DEJA AL GATO EN PAZ! EL ESTA MUERTO!")

("(Sniff...) QUIERO IRME DE AQUI! ESTA NO ES NUESTRA CASA!")

(...dolía mucho ver como estaba la casa... Y sus habitantes.)

(Leni y Lori lloraban como si hubieran perdido su típico espíritu adolecente y ahora parecían unan niñas de 8 años que lloraban por un helado o un juguete...)

(ni siquiera pude cerrar la puerta a tiempo para evitar que su llanto alertara a las demas...pero al momento de quitar la cabeza de la puerta...)

(...todos empezaron a llorar...)

(...)

(decidí revisar la ultima habitación...la de el chico peliblanco.)

("después de todo lo que había presenciado...que era lo peor que podria encontrar?" Me dije a mi misma...)

(antes de entrar a la habitación...vi a un pequeño cachorro blanco en el piso...parecía...respirar pero...)

("bark..." ...estaba sangrando...)

(decidí llevármelo conmigo para intentar curarlo después de revisar a lincoln.)

(abrí la ultima puerta del ultimo loud...)

(...esas palabras que dije antes...me estaban asfixiando ahora.)

("ERES LITERALMENTE EL PEOR HERMANO DE TODOS!")

("PORQUE SIGUES VIVO?! OSEA...MATATE PARA NO SOPORTARTE MAS!")

("ERES LA MALA VIBRA DE NUESTRAS VIDAS...ESPERO QUE DECIDAS APAGAR TU RITMO VITAL...YA QUE ENTORPECE LAS VIBRAS DE LOS DEMAS!")

("SABES QUE LE DIJO EL PELIBLANCO AL MUERTO? INTERCAMBIEMOS LUGARES! Y SABES QUE LE CONTESTO EL MUERTO? PREFIERO ESTAR MUERTO QUE EN TU LUGAR! JA JA!")

("ACASO NO LO VES LINCOLN!? ERES EL ULTIMO LUGAR SIEMPRE EN ESTA FAMILIA Y SIEMPRE LO SERAS! JA!")

("EL POEMA QUE TE RECITO SE LLAMA: MORIR, OH EL POBRE PELIBLANCO, TAN SOLO Y SIN AMIGOS, DECIDIO IR EN BUSCA DE AYUDA, NOSOTRAS, EL QUE NOS DIO A CAMBIO DE NUESTRA AYUDA?! LA MUERTE...DE QUIEN?...DE AQUELLOS QUE CONSIDERAVAMOS NUESTROS OBJETOS Y AMIGOS CERCANOS...OH QUE LA MUERTE SE LLEVE AL MUERTO!")

("SABES? PREFERIRIA QUE UN MUERTO LAMIERA LA SUELA DE MIS TACONES QUE TU!")

("YO NO NECESITO PALABRAS! ESPERO QUE SIMPLEMENTE TE PUEDA GOLPEAR CON BESSY!")

("HERMANO...SI LEES ESTO, QUIERE DECIR QUE TU INTELECTO FUE EL PEOR QUE YO HAYA TENIDO QUE CONTEMPLAR Y ANALIZAR...QUIZAS Y SI MUERAS...SERIAS MAS UTIL PARA MI...OH ESPERA...TU CEREBRO SERIA IGUAL DE INFERIOR QUE EL MIO!")

("POO-POO...QUE INCON MUERA!")

(...)

(después de leer todos esos mensajes de odio...observe a...dos lincoln?)

("no...no...no...no!")

("como...como pudo pasar esto?")

("no...esto es una pesadilla...oh no...no...")

(...había un lincoln llorando en el piso...y otro ...estaba colgado...oh no...ese lincoln...parece que había sido torturado de una manera horrible...tenia cortadas largas y profundas en sus brazos...una pierna...no estaba! No tenia uñas en sus manos...tenia...Uhhg...acaso esos son...líquidos urinarios!? ...también parecía que su...cráneo fue...golpeado muy fuerte...y también...algún objeto lo golpeo tan fuerte que...un brazo estaba acomodado en una posición...totalmente errónea...)

(...)

(de inmediato entre y saque a lincoln de la habitación para que no se hiciera una idea errónea de sus hermanas...y de alejarlo de ese sufrimiento que me partía el corazón...)

(después de sacarlo...lincoln estaba devastado por lo que había presenciado en la habitación...)

(que clase de psicópata hizo todo esto?)

("porque...porque...porque...")

(lincoln parecía totalmente traumatizado por lo que presencio...)

("bun-bun...por favor...dime que esto es solo...una pesadilla...")

(...le estaba hablando a su muñeco de felpa que tenia la figura de un conejito...pero parece que le faltaban los ojos y una pierna...)

(...que era lo que pasaba aquí...?)

(parecía que era mi deber descubrirlo...)

...

Fin del epilogo.

Epilogo 2: Misma Esperanza, diferente dimensión.

(...aquí les habla...lisa)

(por medio de esta maquina arcaica y modesta, decidí relatar algunas cosas relacionadas con nuestra...situación.)

(pudimos salir de esa dimensión de los horrores falsos...también denominado "dimensión 8 también conocido como la tortura loud"...)

(pero...ahora estamos en una nueva dimensión donde...no estamos nosotros...donde los horrores eran reales...)

(literalmente hablando...los hijos de la familia loud...estaban muertos...)

("suspiro" pero...)

(me cuesta mucho creer que sea posible una realidad en donde nosotras y lincoln...no existan...sabia muy bien que debí haber empezado a investigar los multiversos en lugar de actuar como una niña...jeje...)

(la situación en la que estábamos...no es la mas favorable...pero lincoln...)

("suspiro" esta mal...)

(cuando les dije mi plan para salvarlo, la primer pregunta que me dijeron fue...que ocurrirá con chara?)

(les dije que...no podíamos salvarlo...)

(todas dijeron al mismo tiempo me preguntaron el porque...y les fui fría pero honesta.)

("hermanas...señorita di Martino...chara no quiere ser salvado...")

(antes de que quisieran hablar para seguir perdiendo tiempo valioso...decidí continuar explicando.)

("el me pidió que no lo hiciera, porque correríamos el mismo peligro de antes si pasaba algo como eso...si el salía de allí...john también")

(por supuesto...no querían creer mis palabras...y la Sra. d parecía...triste por lo que dije.)

(entonces...empezó a explicarles lo que iba a suceder.)

("contemplen su vista aquí hermanas.")

(les enseñe la pequeña computadora que chara gentilmente nos obsequio...y tenia un video en vivo de lo que estaba pasando ahora en la dimensión 8...)

("en video" CHARA! DESPIERTA!)

(Uhhg...)

(despídete chara...dile adiós a lincoln!)

(mis hermanas finalmente entraron en razón y entonces nos organizamos rápido.)

(fuimos a la casa...que tenia cierta diferencia notable...pero que podía inspeccionar después.)

(y les dije lo siguiente..."chara me dijo que en este punto exacto el y lincoln iban a están cuando chara finalmente estará en sus ultimas fuerzas.")

("lo que vamos a hacer es abrir un agujero dimensional y sacaremos a lincoln de allí entendido todos?")

(todos habían asentido y entendido, excepto por Clyde y ronnie anne, les pedí que fueran a sus hogares para revisar si algo era diferente.)

(entonces el plan de rescatar a nuestro hermano empezó...)

(le di instrucciones a la Srta. d para abrir el portal cuando le gritara.)

(entonces en el video...observábamos que lincoln estaba llorando...y estaba junto a chara...)

(chara vio a la cámara...y asintió la cabeza...)

(era hora.)

(después de gritarle a la Srta. d, ella abrió de inmediato el portal...y con toda nuestra fe y esperanza...metimos 10 pares de manos para salvar a nuestro hermano!)

(la idea de chara había funcionado.)

(del portal surgió un lincoln lastimado...y...herido...)

(me entro pánico al notar que estaba llorando y...fui la primera en acercarme...)

("lincoln...te...")

(antes que pudiera terminar mi pregunta, lincoln enloqueció...)

("PORQUE ME SACARON! EL...EL VA A MORIR!")

(entonces decidió irse a la casa...todas las demas fueron tras el...pero yo antes de irme...note algo en la computadora...y era desgarrador...)

(en el video vi como la expresión de una sonrisa...cambiaba a la de un dolor indescriptible...entonces descubrí algo...que jamás había visto...una foto...)

(no pude ver nada...además, la foto se empezó a quemar...)

(entonces chara sonrío hacia la cámara...y entonces la oscuridad consumió todo.)

(así fue el final de el que nos había salvado...)

(Pero...aun no terminaban nuestros problemas.)

(pero íbamos a salir adelante...aunque hubiéramos perdido a un hermano...no íbamos a perder jamás la esperanza...Heh...soy una persona científica...pero ya entiendo muy bien lo que es la esperanza...)

(espero que no nos haya tocado una dimensión difícil...y también espero que lincoln pueda superar su...perdida.)

(pero...si teníamos que salvar a nuestro amigo y hermano para poder conseguir la paz...)

...

(que así sea!)

(LISA LOUD FUERA!)

(interferencia)

...

Fin del epilogo.

Epilogo (interferencia) 3 Borrón y cuenta nueva...

En algún lugar en el vacío...

(...)

(...Heh...)

(lori...leni...luna...luan...lynn...lucy...lola...lana...lisa...y Lily...)

(enserio el creía que yo las iba a olvidar por que el me lo comando?)

(Porque el me corrompió!?)

Golpeando el piso inexistente

(POR QUE EL ME HIZO REENCARNAR EN LA ABOMINACION QUE SOY AHORA!?)

(he he...h)

Arrancándose mechones de pelo...

(gracias...por arruinar mi vida...)

(gracias...por asesinar a mi familia...)

(gracias...por exterminar mi inocencia...)

(en pocas palabras...)

Golpeando la nada...

(GRACIAS POR LIBERARME DE UN TORMENTO PARA PASAR A UNO MUCHO PEOR!)

(...Heh...heme...)

(...tengo un propósito hoy...mañana tendré una meta...)

(pero ahora...)

Se levanto.

(tengo una misión...)

(salvarlos a todos...a mis amigos...a mis padres...a mis hermanas...a TODOS...)

(ya que...de que serviría mi existencia entonces si no lograba exterminar a mi creador!?)

Contemplando un cadáver...

(Heh...ese saco de mierda andante esta acabado...)

(ahora...lo único que me separara de mi familia...es el...)

Veía su reflejo...

(esa porquería...esa enfermedad que plaga la existencia de todos los universos...)

(una vez que me encargue de esa peste...)

(me encargare de ellas...de ellos...de todo!)

(tu solo espera lincoln loud...tu solo espera...)

(la cura...esta en camino para acabar contigo!)

(JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!)

Entonces se fue...dejando a su paso un rastro de dolor y oscuridad...

Fin de la tortura loud.

 **(Gracias por leer y hasta pronto!)**

 **(CHARActer7 fuera!)**


End file.
